


The OC Compendium

by RPGamerWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: This is not a story. This is an encyclopedia of the OC characters I wrote so far. These characters tend to show up in written stories, so refer to this if you want more details.





	1. The Gamer

Name: Carter Mathis  
Birthdate: January 3rd, 1993  
Age: 24 (2017), 35 (2028)  
Sex: Male  
Race: Human  
Alignment: Good  
Strengths: He's a badass normal  
Weaknesses: Not good at Sports.  
Hair Color: Black  
Eyes: Green  
Body Type: Average (Formerly), Athletic  
Elemental Type: None  
Height: 5'6" (167cm)  
Weight: 139 lbs (63kg)  
Organization: None  
Spirit Animal: American Bulldog  
Zodiac Sign: Capicorn  
Chinese Zodiac: Rooster (1969, 1981, 1993 and 2005 are years of the Rooster)  
People label him: "I don't have a nickname." -shakes head-  
Scars: None  
Markings: None  
Piercings: None  
Gifted: Gaming (What else?)  
Weapons of choice: Hellbringer, D-GLOVE (Dataglove), His Biocrystal  
Intellect: He's resourceful. Can exploit the weaknesses of his foes  
Personality: Haughty, Ethical, Selfless, Reluctant, Open to change  
Romantic Interests: His canon love interest is Sophia  
Relationship Status: Single  
Family: A father, a mother, 2 brothers and 3 sisters  
Likes: Gaming, Eating, Sleeping, Comics  
Dislikes: Assholes, Bullies, Freeloaders, Scrubs, Having low self-esteem  
Favorite Foods: Takeout food, Chicken  
Most Unpleasant Trait: Social awkwardness  
Voice Actor(s): Khary Payton (English), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese)

ＨＩＳＴＯＲＹ

This was my FIRST original character. After all these years I finally brought him back because I don't want a character I put lots of work in since 2007 go to waste. His story is currently in the works which I'm giving a complete overhaul. It will be a mixture of stories I wrote from 6th-8th grade combined with the ones I did from 10th-12th grade both of which will have major changes and inconsistencies fixed. And by the way, I drew this character from scratch. Never made any recolor edits or used any faceclaim/playbys for this character.

Instead of a Continuity Reboot of said stories, he will be part of the same universe as the other originals I created. He will be the main character of a prequel alongside Sophia that takes place in the 2010s.

Carter is the main protagonist of my game project Perfect World. It's a 2D sidescrolling RPG with Beat em' Up elements in the vein of Streets of Rage and Odin Sphere.

Carter is an ordinary college student from the city of Pagetown, and a nerd who loved all the essential stuff that made him a nerd; video games, anime, comics, and novels...

At least he was...

...Because later in his life, things changed neither for the better or worse after finding a demonic weapon resembling a chainsaw in the woods, and a red crystal that "broke into pieces and got in his body". Things only get weird from there when he meets a "girl that dropped from the sky" and told him "he isn't ready".

2017 AD, The Boss Monsters

The first half of the story involves Carter taking down the worst of Gamespace's monstrosities attacking the human world. Boss Monsters have powers and abilities that can affect reality.

It is here that Carter meets bizarre characters in the form of:

Sophia: An angelic warrior born from a lost age, reincarnated in modern times  
Leona: A buxom, sword-wielding princess from a parallel universe  
Cid: An extraterrestrial android Carter finds in an abandoned laboratory  
Apollo: A humanoid, yellow-furred rabbit with pyrokinetic abilities  
Sylph: An elven princess from a fallen kingdom, and Leona's childhood friend

And fortunately for him, they are all on his side. These characters also become playable, with their own story campaigns that contribute to the game's world-building and major events where Carter was not present. In addition, they all have their own styles of gameplay, move lists, and bosses to fight (Bosses, for the most part, will not be repeated for each playthrough)

He battles the Boss Monsters in order:

Lava Head: A personified Volcano-like creature formed of black molten rock and lava flowing throughout. Crisis spreads uptown in Carter's city where the streets fill with lava that "came out of nowhere", heat appliances go haywire raising temperatures at alarmingly high rates and it's coming from an abandoned building flooding with lava and flames spewing from shattered windows. With Hellbringer's power, Carter knows what must be done and fights his way through the building. He serves as the Lava Tower boss and the first Carter takes down.

Conficka: A personified computer virus. Her body is composed of pixels colored in different shades of blue, red glowing eyes and long medusa-like hair. She is the second boss Carter faces after causing freak accidents related to electronics from her domain the Cyber Tower. Carter imbued Hellbringer with an antivirus program developed by Cid and after enough blows landed he "deleted" her. She is named after a real-life computer virus that hit from 2008-2009.

Sandman: A bald-headed, black-bearded man wearing dark robes resembling an evil wizard. He is the boss inhabiting the haunted house-style Nightmare Tower and Carter tracks him down after he survives a reality-altering power that knocked the entire city to sleep letting Sandman attack victims in their dreams turned into nightmares.

Gigante Pizzaface: A grotesque blob resembling a giant face covered in countless pulsating zits, a shrunken left eye and a bigger right eye, fat lips and half shaved hair. He materialized from Gamespace and tries to merge his nasty body with the Celestial Temple, a temple in the sky that contains an upgrade Carter needs to use against future Boss Monsters.

Darkfetus: A gigantic dark blue skinned baby with an exposed brain, has rotten fingernails and toenails and wears diapers. Carter has to find another upgrade for Hellbringer hidden in the Violet Caverns and it's being guarded by the sleeping Darkfetus, forcing Carter to take candy from a baby.

Mother Nature: A light-green skinned female humanoid with rose thorns protruding from her body and dark green braids. She is a witch that commands plant life at will. She inhabits the swampy Forest Tower and sent armies of man-eating plants, killer mushrooms and talking trees to wreak havoc where anything pertaining to nature were present. It's not long before Carter cuts the grass and her along with it.

Dr. Brainstorm: A mad scientist with red skin, a bald head resembling butt cheeks on top and dresses up in stereotypical science getup, lab coat, glasses and everything. He has the power to turn his thoughts into reality. Brainstorm is the penultimate Boss Monster and he goes the extra mile to overpower Carter using his imagination to the powers and abilities of previous Bosses while changing the environment around him.

King Deepfreeze: A large, muscular blue-skinned, white-bearded man sporting a crown, a cape and has a thing for skimpy leather getup. He is the final Boss Monster and strikes during Holiday Season trying to turn countless cities into freezing wastelands by calling upon vicious snowstorms and low temperatures. Carter races against time to find the Frost Tower before everyone freezes to death. Eventually, he beats the clock, reaches the ice giant and melts him.

Orb Robo: A massive robot composed of floating spheres controlled by its core that resembles a red glowing eyeball. Orb Robo has multiple forms and Carter has to face it multiple times while exploring the Towers as a Sub-Boss. When defeated Orb Robo will escape, presumably repairing itself so it can fight Carter again. Their last battle commences in the Frost Tower where it explodes, thus sealing Orb Robo's fate.

After the Boss Monsters are exterminated, Carter takes it upon himself to aid the other five protagonists back to back. Joining Leona in destroying the remaining Seals needed to restore her sword's dormant power, finding the rest of Cid's missing memory files, helping Sophia regain the weapons she used in her past life to defeat the main antagonists, rescuing the captured survivors of Sylph's destroyed kingdom, and following Apollo into Gamespace to cure its 8-Bit/16-Bit/32-bit/3D inhabitants with another antivirus program.

2017 AD, The Seven Heroes

The Boss Monsters are defeated and Carter helped his friends achieve their goals, and yet his quest is far from over. Because this is the second half where the Unholy Trinity, among other main antagonists, get involved. One by one, Carter and friends reduce their numbers all the while gathering info of an ancient prophecy told by mysterious beings who can predict the future.

2031 A.D, A Great Loss

26 years have passed since Carter brought peace to Reality, Otherland, and Gamespace. Unfortunately at the age of 38 Carter succumbed to Hellbringer's power in response to Kokushi's resurrection who then laid waste to the new town he and Sophia settled in. Although he and Sophia did everything in their power to succeed twice, the tables were turned and Kokushi killed Sophia, while Carter received debilitating injuries. He recovered eventually, but could not change the fact that his beloved wife is no longer with him. Sophia is gone, and the Unholy Holy Trinity is at large once again. His desire for revenge consumed Carter completely and turned him into a monstrosity of hatred. He will not stop until the "Sick motherfuckers who took his wife are hunted to the ends of the earth and gored into bloody messes."

The rest of Carter's fate remains unknown...

Conception & Creation:

This character was conceived in 2007 as the main character of a comic book series I drew which had multiple versions and revisions over the following years. At the time i became a fan of the 3D Hack n Slash Action genre playing titles such as Devil May Cry, Ninja Gaiden (Xbox), God of War, Onimusha and Kingdom Hearts (I was oozing over how great KHII was) Being a huge fan of them I was inspired so I wanted the action in the story to be similar to those games. In addition to having over the top action, I was going to need a badass action hero on par with Dante and Kratos. Unfortunately, it was no easy task reaching that goal.

Over the years I worked and worked to get the right version of him...

Version 1 (2007): He looked like a black version of Sora from Kingdom Hearts doused in yellow and wore glasses. My 14 year old dumbass even gave him a weapon that looked eerily similar to the Kingdom Key and wore gloves stolen from Kazuya Mishima.

Version 2 (2007): A generic hero who lost his memory

Version 3 (2007): A 14-Year old that can speak to the dead.

Version 4 (2007): A sociopath and descendant of the grim reaper.

By the time 2008 hit, I was finally getting to his envisioned design.

A sword is the most generic and cliched weapon the main character could use. In Version 4 he used a scythe but a scythe just didn't fit well for him.every melee weapon I know of wasn't fit for this character. Dante, Kratos, Ryu Hayabusa and those other action game heroes use swords but... they've NEVER used a chainsaw. "That's it!!" I thought I can give him a chainsaw!! I had lots of fun with this. Oh and DON'T say Juliet Starling did it first. I made this character long before Lolipop Chainsaw was a thing.

In previous iterations his color scheme was Yellow. I chose Yellow because I thought Red was cliche for the main character too, but later on I notice how gay he looked. "What kind of action game hero wears yellow?" I thought. Dante and Kratos wear red. Ryu Hayabusa wears black. so I chose to make Carter's color red and turns out it looked good on him.

I also had difficulty working on his personality traits. In the beta versions he either came off as a typical anime hero and obviously, I didn't sit with it so I worked hard to make Carter's personality as solid as possible. Unfortunately, while Version 5 (2008-2010) had the acquired design and weapon his personality was the worst asset. In the story I worked on from 2009-2010 he came off as an angry, no-nonsense, short-tempered, dramatic emo hero and it made me sour in the long run. As of THIS version (2017), I took it upon myself to soften him up (Hence why I added some funny stuff in his moveset)

He's not a demon hunter, an angsty spiky haired sword wielder from RPGs, an angry beefhead killing greek gods, a knight off to save a princess, a typical superhero in tights, or a ninja. Carter is a nerd. Cardio, P90X and training in general is where his strength comes from, not some curse in his blood, ancient power bestowed on him or whatever.

This revision of Carter turned out to be one of the most hilarious characters I ever made. Check out his movelist and you'll see what I mean rofl

Note: In the canon of Carter's storyline, Sophia is his romantic interest, but RP-wise he ISN'T meaning Carter can have romantic relations with anyone else who approaches him. It's like the fanfics, RP relationships, or non-canon stuff you see where Kirito and Asuna are shipped with other characters (Because in SAO's canon they are meant for each other. You know where I'm getting at.)

ＡＰＰＥＡＲＡＮＣＥ & ＡＲＳＥＮＡＬ

Appearance:

Carter is an African American male in his early 20s. Physical characteristics being light brown skin, green eyes and spiky black hair where a larger spike stands in between the other four. He wears a red unzipped vest with black short sleeves and a white T-shirt tucked in. A silver belt is there to hold his slim black jeans. His footwear of choice is a pair of white sneakers. He wears the D-GLOVE on his left hand while the right wears a glove colored red on the outside and black on the inside.

As Adena's predecessor, they both sport a handful of similarities and differences. Adena does not wear a T-shirt under a red vest as she wears a tube top instead. She wears shorts instead of jeans and Adena did not inherit the D-GLOVE. I didn't give Adena the D-GLOVE because she can use Fire elemental projectiles (Crimson Wheel) and using both just wouldn't make any sense rendering either of them obsolete.

Despite their characteristics, Carter is NOT a descendant of the Phoenix race like Adena. He's a human. A human with no superpowers whatsoever like Batman and Travis Touchdown. Carter is a legit black/African American character but Adena is not because dark skin, black hair and green eyes are common traits among her species. (Look up Ambiguously Brown on TV Tropes, Adena's one of those)

Arsenal:

Hellbringer: A sacred weapon forged by the Darklings and used in countless wars many centuries ago. In modern times Carter found it lingering in the woods and ever since it became his weapon of choice over the course of his fight against the Boss Monsters plaguing the real world and his rivals. Centuries after Carter's timeline Hellbringer is wielded by villainous despot Lord Kane who clashed swords against the Chimerian warrior Ariel. After Kane was given the final blow he underwent a change of heart and thanked Ariel for cleansing his soul of the sins he committed under the influence of the corruption that plagued the many kingdoms within their galaxy. This weapon would later be handed over to Fei Yin as a parting gift from Ariel after they joined forces to bring down Madman Sardius. Later on, it becomes a hand me down for Adena to use.

D-GLOVE: The Data Glove. It is a device made to absorb the data from Boss Monsters. Used for hand to hand combat, as well as a firearm since it can shift into a Mega Man-esque arm cannon. ("I love the Power Glove it's so bad--" *SHOT*)

ＰＯＷＥＲＳ & ＡＢＩＬＩＴＩＥＳ

Combat Prowess: Hellbringer is Carter's melee weapon. Hellbringer feeds from the sanity of its wielder. If one were deemed unworthy to command it's power, Hellbringer consumes the user into a mindless killing machine. The weapon also grows stronger by drinking the blood of its victims. A regular chainsaw needs fuel, but Hellbringer is a chainsaw that uses blood as fuel. Being the wielder of Hellbringer, Carter grows accustomed to swordplay with light elements of hand to hand combat (Though it is less emphasized in contrast to Adena who is disciplined in martial arts). Carter's fighting style combines flashiness with brute force full of outlandish sword swings, grabs and occasional punches with the D-GLOVE.

Initiative: Carter had the body of a couch potato, but later down the road, he took it upon himself to train his ass off spending months in the gym and studying how various weapons work. He didn't take any martial arts schools, but it didn't hurt to have a "Self taught" fighting style where he'll resort to fisticuffs when necessary. All the exercise routines paid off as Carter acquires a degree of super strength. Most of Carter's weapon skills come from learning the ins and outs of not only Hellbringer but other weapons he may acquire as well whether it's by watching documentaries on how swords during Ancient Greek were used to how versatile weapons of Ancient China worked (Like the Flying Guillotine or the Chinese Dao)

Marksmanship: Carter's D-GLOVE can turn into a Mega Man-esque arm cannon. The D-GLOVE fires a variety of energy charged blasts, gun bullets, and shotgun shells.

Invulnerability: Although human Carter is capable of holding his own against a bevy of powerful foes thanks to his Biocrystal giving him enhanced durability. With sheer willpower, he can resist brutal beatings and high degree injuries in order to keep fighting until he eventually comes out on top.

Biocrystal Abilities: Biocrystals are capable of utilizing a wide array of unique powers and abilities for the selected host. Carter's Red Biocrystal allows him to use Cheat Codes that grant him temporary power-ups like Invincibility, a Stage Select code that lets him teleport to any area he chooses, and Extra Lives that gets him back in a fight when he's overpowered by the odds. Carter can absorb "Experience Points" from his enemies and into his gauntlet. The more experience gained the chances are he will access a new set of attacks. (Like the Red Orbs in Devil May Cry and God of War)

Weaknesses:

Biocrystal Side Effects: The Biocrystals serve their hosts well... at the cost of side effects that may be a hindrance. Carter's Biocrystal needs to feed on what enters his digestive system and as a result, he can suffer episodes of excessive hunger and thirst.

Whiffing: For those of you who don't know fighting game lingo, Whiffing is when your attack misses, often leaving you open for the opponent to get hits in. Because of Hellbringer's size, Carter has to use certain attacks with it situationally. For example: If he swings it upwards but misses the target, his entire waist will be exposed to get punched, cut or shot.

Innocent Bystanders: During a fight, especially in populated areas Carter will do everything in his power to prevent anyone from getting hurt in the crossfire. Should his attention shift to an old lady crossing the road, it will give his opponent the opportune moment to strike him.

ＭＯＶＥＬＩＳＴ

EX Mode gives Carter the following:

-Reduced cooldown in his special moves  
-Moves faster... and hits harder  
-Kablooey has a faster charge up.  
-His normal moves are safe, meaning he can't be punished if they are blocked or whiffed

Gameplay and Fighting Style:

Style: Unsafe Berserker  
Similar To: Nightmare (Soulcalibur), Cloud Strife (Super Smash Bros)

Carter is a highly offensive character sporting a blend of raw power and short bursts of speed, making him dangerous to deal with up close. Not to worry though, because one downside he has to this are the majority of his normals being UNSAFE meaning opponents can punish him if they are blocked or whiffed. Like the Mega Man characters who appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom, Carter has an arm cannon and it can be charged up for powerful shots by holding down one of the punch buttons. Cooldown varies depending on the charge so it's not spammable.

His EX Specials save for Jamboree consume considerable percentages of the Super Meter so they're better off being used sparingly.

Carter's Special gameplay trait lets him use cheat codes in battle. Like Shulk in Smash Bros. (who can switch between status buffs) Carter can toggle through a variety of cheats by tapping the Special button. Unfortunately, the cheats are limited by a duration gauge.

In addition to having some comedic undertones (His teabag winpose), he has another Level 3 Super that can only be activated when the opponent taunts him. Should it happen Carter will automatically pursue the opponent and attack with Taunt to Get Bodied. To top it off It's unblockable which means grounded opponents are pretty much screwed should they taunt when Carter's super meter is at level 3.

Taunt to Get Bodied can't be blocked, but it can be avoided by jumping or rolling and it will leave him open. Taunt to Get Bodied derives from a phenomenon in the Smash Bros. competitive scene. If you taunt your opponent will pummel you until a K.O ensues. Carter using Taunt to Get Bodied is triggered the same way as "NO ITEMS EVER!" in the Tales series. Use a healing item and Barbatos Goetia will attack you with a barrage of ax swings.

Cheat Codes:

Super Jump: When activated Carter is able to jump to insane heights. This is especially useful when going up against those who play Keep Away/Zoning. Consumes 20% of the Duration gauge.

Infinite Health: As the name implies if Carter takes damage his HP will not deplete. Consumes 80% of the Duration gauge.

Invincibility: Makes Carter untouchable for a limited time. Consumes 90% of the Duration gauge.

Extra Lives: When activated Carter can use a "Resurrection" technique (Like Gill from Street Fighter III) if he gets K.Oed instead of the match ending. He will be revived with full health as well. Consumes 100% of the Duration gauge.

Normal Moves:

Standing LP: Jabs opponent once. If pressed two more times it leads to a 3 hit string.

Standing LP (x2): Jabs opponent twice

Standing LP (x3): Steps forward with a right hook.

Crouching LP: A backhand while crouching.

Jumping LP: Thrusts HB in midair.

Standing MP: Swings Hellbringer vertically.

Crouching MP: A quick crouching thrust. Follows up with another attack if pressed again.

Crouching MP (x2): Swings HB from a diagonal angle.

Jumping MP: Swings HB backward

Standing HP: Swings HB horizontally

Standing HP (x2) Sends a downward punch

Standing HP (x3): Swings HB upwards. Launches opponent triggering an air combo.

Crouching HP: A crouching uppercut. Not a launcher like Standing HP.

Jumping HP: Swings Hellbringer upwards in the air.

Jumping HP (x2): Swings HB diagonally. Ricochets opponent off the ground letting him extend an air combo. Can be followed up with the Air version of Blast!

Standing LK: Swings his left leg upwards.

Jumping LK: Knees opponent in the air.

Standing MK: Swings his right leg horizontally.

Crouching MK: Flings right leg while crouching.

Jumping MK: Axe kicks in midair.

Standing HK: A Roundhouse kick.

Crouching HK: Spin kicks while crouching. Causes hard knockdown.

Jumping HK: Does a dive kick that sends him down from a diagonal angle.

Command Normals:

You Goin' to Jail Now (Forward MP): Carter steps forward with a Mortal Kombat styled uppercut. An obvious reference to this video [youtube.com].

Riverside MF (Down, Down, MP): Can only be done when close to a knocked down opponent (Like one of Noel Vermillion's attacks during her Chain Revolver) Carter opens fire on the downed opponent. Hits three times and it can be another good combo opener.

Throws:

Angry Overtaker: Carter runs the opponent through with Hellbringer and swings his/her impaled body overhead.

Ragdoll Destroyer: Carter lifts his grabbed opponent by the legs and slams the body left and right (Similar to grabbing enemies in TMNT: Turtles in Time) and does a Super Mario 64 toss.

Taunts:

Taunt 1: Carter sticks his middle finger at the opponent and yells "Loser!"

Taunt 2: Carter pulls out a can of soda and drinks it. Similar to Young Link's taunt in SSBM (Where he drinks Lon Lon Milk)

Taunt 3: Carter cracks his knuckles and says "I'll break your face!"

Specials and Supers:

*() The command/input

Kablooey: Carter fires bullets with the D-GLOVE turned into an arm cannon. It can be charged up for more powerful shots by holding the button down and releasing. Can also be done in midair. Sadly this is the only move that does not have an EX version. But the damage varies depending on the button he charged with. LP version does 30% damage when charged. MP version does 50% damage when charged. HP version does 70% damage when charged. (Hold any Punch button down and release)

Jamboree: Carter throws Hellbringer at the opponent from a distance and returns to him like a boomerang after hitting the target. The impact is strong enough to send foes flying, causing knockback. Should the opponent hit the end of the screen (A 'wallbounce' effect) Carter can extend a combo. EX Jamboree hits 3 times instead of 1. Consumes 10% of meter. (Quartercircle Forward LP/MP/HP)

Flying Edge: Carter performs an upward slash with Hellbringer and follows up with another that launches him and the foe airborne. A Dragon Punch that hits not once but twice like Haohmaru's Kogetsuzan. EX Flying Edge hits 4 times instead of 2. Consumes 20% of meter. (Forward Down Forward LP/MP/HP)

Kamekaze: A spin attack Carter performs with Hellbringer which turns him into a fiery tornado. This move may seem like a ripoff of Adena's Blazing Typhoon but there is a key difference. Carter ends this move with a rising slash that launches the opponent instead of the move stopping before causing knockback. EX Kamikaze hits 6 times instead of 4. Consumes 30% of meter. It can also work as a combo ender EX-version or not. (Quartercircle Back LP/MP/HP)

Cross Butcher: A Rekka where Carter swings Hellbringer diagonally (from left to right) creating a red fiery X shape in front of him. Swings Hellbringer downward for the third hit that shatters the X. EX version hits 9 times instead of 3. Consumes 50% of meter. (Quartercircle Forward LK/MK/HK three times)

Random Crap: Carter throws a random item at the opponent depending on the button pressed that does a varied amount of damage. LP version throws a chair. MP version throws a giant bass (fish). HP version throws a mini fridge. EX version has Carter stomping the ground that makes an arcade machine fall from the sky and consumes 60% of meter. (Down, Down LP/MP/HP)

LEVEL 1 SUPER: Red Wave: Carter revs up Hellbringer until it brims with red aura before he swings it up, down, left right and diagonally from many angles throwing crescent flames at the opponent from a distance. He throws a total of 6 waves at the opponent and should they all land he gets 12 hits in. (Quartercircle Forward Twice LP/MP/HP)

LEVEL 2 SUPER: Rushing Beast: Carter pummels the opponent with the D-GLOVE and gloved right hand. The first hits are 15, for the 16th hit he uppercuts his opponent into the air and ends this with a charged energy blast fired from the D-GLOVE. (Quartercircle Back Twice LP/MP/HP)

LEVEL 3 SUPER: The Ultimate Pummel: Carter pounces on the opponent and obliterates him/her with multiple punches dishing out 99 hits. For the 100th hit, he uppercuts the foe airborne followed by Goofy's "AAAH HOO HOO HOOEY!" scream heard in the background. (Quartercircle Forward Twice LK/MK/HK)

LEVEL 3 SUPER (Alternative): Taunt to Get Bodied: After the opponent taunts him the words "TRIGGERED!!!" Appears on the screen and Carter says "You..." He throws an uppercut launching him and the foe airborne. "...DO NOT..." He follows up with a spin attack using Hellbringer dishing out multiple hits sending the opponent downwards. "...Taunt against..." He comes down to deliver a vertical slash with Hellbringer. "...ME!" He grabs the opponent and punches him/her in the gut before charging his arm cannon. "...You asswipe!" He blows the opponent away with his arm cannon blast. (Activated when taunted and the super gauge is at Level 3)

INSTANT KILL: Game Over: With Hellbringer in hand Carter charges up and says "Your time is up..." Multicolored Reiki bursts from his body and yells "...GAME OVER!" Exploding towards his opponent Carter wails away at the opponent with a barrage of stylish, heavy hitting slashes. A vertical slash, two diagonal slashes, three sword thrusts, three jabs to the face, a roundhouse kick, a 360 degree slash, launches the enemy airborne with Hellbringer twirled like a baton that dishes out 6 hits and swings it in such a frantic manner hurling crescent blades from the weapon cutting through the soaring opponent. He ends this with a big ball of Reiki fired from the D-GLOVE and when it hits, a large scale explosion follows suit. (Down Down Down LP+MP+HP)

X-Ray Move (Mortal Kombat Only): Carter strikes the opponent's forehead with a hard jab - so hard that it cracks the skull and he follows up with another jab that cracks his opponent's ribcage before the hit's impact knocks him/her back.

FATALITY: Riverside (Mortal Kombat Only): Carter shoots the opponent in the chest. As soon as he/she hits the ground he steps forward to continue shooting. Blam Blam Blam until the body becomes a bullet-ridden bloody mess. Ten shots later he yells "Riverside motherfucker!" a direct reference to that scene from Juice (1992).


	2. Angel Wing

Name: Sophia  
Birthdate: December 1st, 1991 B.C (Same birthdate in all timelines)  
Age: 20 (Same age in all timelines)  
Sex: Female  
Race: Angel  
Alignment: Good  
Strengths: Her perseverance  
Weaknesses: Being Naive  
Hair Color: Silver  
Eyes: Red  
Body Type: Lithe  
Elemental Type: Light  
Height: 160 cm (5' 3")  
Weight: -Punches-  
Organization: The Gods of Castillo  
Spirit Animal: Unicorn  
Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius  
Chinese Zodiac: Not given  
People label her: "......."  
Scars: None  
Markings: None  
Piercings: None  
Gifted: Not given  
Weapons of choice: Rhapsody (Chainsaw/Gun Hybrid), Stratos (Shield)  
Intellect: .....  
Personality Traits: Kudere (Cold and distant, but kind and caring deep down)  
Romantic Interests: Carter  
Relationship Status: Taken by Carter  
Family: Gynoug (Father), Lyla (Mother)  
Likes: Apples, Birds, Nature  
Dislikes: Oppression, Betrayal, Liars  
Favorite Foods: Apples, Pumpkin Seeds, Salad, Chicken

Oᴠᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ

Gynoug... An Angel who served the Gods very well. Gynoug was indeed the finest of warriors handpicked by the Gods who rose victorious from one hard-fought battle after another. He fought among mortals in countless wars against enemy kingdoms and threats to the Gods. And last but not least it was he who put an end to the greatest threat the Gods and the world have ever faced in the form of Kokushi the god of Power. Kokushi was among the Gods but having craved power to bring his brethren and the mortals below to his knees consumed him. Kokushi was one step away from achieving his goal but ultimately it did not come to pass thanks to the combined efforts of Gynoug who was aided by the world's remaining warriors. With utmost perseverance Gynoug defeated Kokushi. Following his defeat, a time of peace and prosperity followed.

As a reward for his heroic deeds that will soon become legends passed from generation to generation Gynoug's wish to spend an eternity below had been granted in order to be with the woman he loved. Gynoug and Lyla were married and years later they were blessed with a daughter whom they named Sophia thus a bright future for the warrior god's family was guaranteed to follow. In the realm of mortals, they settled in a peaceful village. A village so peaceful that it didn't need a military of sorts.

Although the blood of an Angel flowed through her veins Sophia grew to live the normal life of the average child as the years went on. She was known for being talented in many things from swordsmanship and archery with her father and botany, arts and craftsmanship with her mother. Unfortunately, these talents came at a cost. Sophia had no friends due to the fact that she was deemed 'too special' by many. None wouldn't let her partake in whatever sport they played because her skill was like no other and regardless of what team she joined it would be one-sided for both parties. None of the girls her age weren't keen on accepting her into their "cliques" because they envied her "good looks". Because of this Sophia, for the most part, spent time alone and with her parents.

Eight years later...

Sophia continues her training with Gynoug in swordsmanship. So far, so good because after all these years she finds herself catching on close enough to progress to the very advanced stages of combat. On that same day, a dear friend of Gynoug, the high-level mage Agito had moved into the village. While Gynoug and Lyla were busy taking care of important matters Sophia heads out to see Agito. To Sophia's joy, Agito happened to accept her for who she was and he saw potential in the girl... potential to become a warrior greater than his friend. Because of this he reluctantly considered taking Sophia under his wing to practice sorcery. Sophia was able to learn some basic spells over the course of training with the Agito. So far she learned spells of the healing variety, but hardly of the offensive variety. Day after day Sophia worked hard to learn an offensive spell, whether it was a fireball, or casting a bolt of lightning from the skies above. Unfortunately, she was not successful despite her best efforts.

The next day was the anniversary of Gynoug's defeat over the evil god Kokushi and as such, it became one of the busiest times in the village. Many people who revered Sophia's father from across the borders came to attend the big festival taking place. Many have gathered here, to enjoy the grand festivities. He was in the town with his father, and his mother was in the church preparing. For some reason though there was no sign of Agito. Sophia hoped to see him, but Gynoug tells her not to worry. Keeping that in mind, Sophia having the fortune of meeting a small handful of new friends who didn't shun her like everyone else went to enjoy this day to the fullest. These friends were a pair of young men her age, by the name of Zaden Icrim who happened to be fairly gifted in swordsmanship and another by the name of Urakih Isabeau who was an apprentice of Agito who taught him magic. As the night went on Sophia hoped to form a bond with them.

At the peak of the night, the lights all over the festival dimmed. Magic imbued fireflies on the stage dispersed emitting a tiny light. A few women walked up onto the stage alongside Sophia's mother. they thanked everyone for gathering here to celebrate before giving a short speech explaining why is this day worth remembering and the gist of her husband's accomplishment in defeating Kokushi. The audience, as well as Sophia and Gynoug who watched, were happy by the minute as the speech went on. After the speech ended Lyla and the women beside her were given a much-needed round of applause. Before a conclusion... Sophia felt a strange presence not too far from her and everyone else and there was a stint of silence. An arrow whizzed through the air and right before Sophia's eyes, it impaled Lyla's chest.

Lyla collapsed onto the wooden floor of the stage, Gynoug rushed in to help his mortally wounded wife, taking her in his arms, holding her close as the panicked Sophia, Agito and villagers looked around frantically trying to pinpoint where the arrow originated. It was then Sophia saw Zaden armed with a bow and Ukarih stood beside him with red energy glowing from his hands. It was a horrific sight. The men Sophia considered "friends" were behind this and instantly she was fueled by sadness and rage.

Villagers of all ages, man, woman, and child ran amok in panic fearing for their lives but to their horror there were men donning black armor and humanoid monsters with weapons at the ready blocking their paths, blocking off any chance of escape killing those who tried to escape while others dared to resist. Before taking action Sophia came to her dying mother and grieving father. Gynoug tells Sophia to make use of everything he taught her to save the villagers. Agito was, fortunately, the one currently keeping the invaders at bay but he can't do it alone.

Sophia joined Agito followed by Gynoug with the dead Lyla in his arms and together they were able to eliminate the invaders, thus saving a great handful of victims. They took the children, women and elderly into the village church, stuffing them down into the safe house. Gynoug realizing it's not the perfect time to grieve leaves his wife behind along with the rescued villagers and takes up arms, joining his friend and daughter to drive off the remaining villagers.

The three brought down scores of them, but it was not enough and then an unexpected attack in the form of a red energy bolt shot through the air reaching Gynoug. Agito stepped in and took the blast that pierces his throat. Gynoug and Sophia watch their friend who sacrificed himself collapse. Their attention shifts to Ukarih Isabeau and Zaden now equipped with a sword standing before them. Gynoug angrily demands answers as to why they committed such an unforgivable act and Zaden simply replies "For our god..."

With those words Gynoug found himself puzzled... that this invasion was all Kokushi's doing. Zaden adds that he and Ukarih are sons of the god he thought to have put in his rightful place thus clarifying that Kokushi is indeed alive and well. Instantly a furious battle between Sophia fighting with her father and the evil god's sons ensue. They handle themselves well against Zaden and Ukarih but Gynoug is then struck with concern for his daughter. Not willing to lose his daughter Gynoug tells Sophia to get somewhere safe but Sophia protests saying he can't stop them by himself while Ukarih prepares another red bolt. The bolt is fired at Sophia but it is not her to takes the blow. Gynoug steps in and manages to deflect it with his sword. Sophia is caught off guard by Zaden who savagely kicks her hard enough into a nearby house rendering her unconscious. With Gynoug remaining, he is instantly thrust into the fight of his life and his daughter's against Zaden and Ukarih. Although he is able to land a few blows it is not enough to bring them down. He receives swift cuts to several areas of his body by Zaden's unmatched swordsmanship while Ukarih backs him up with powerful magic bolts. The two get together and assault Gynoug with a unison attack ending with the warrior god taking a blow to his heart. A roar of agony from Gynoug echoes throughout the black smoke filled skies thus concluding the invasion.

After the invasion...

Sophia comes to from her unconsciousness and sees the entire village in shambles as well as the corpse of the once proud warrior god laying in a puddle of red. "No..." Overwhelmed with grief Sophia kneels down to clutch the dead father in her arms. There is no one in the village left to protect... Everything had been burned to the ground including the church where the villagers found refuge. Each and every one of them was slaughtered while Sophia was in her unconscious state. Rain falls and Sophia breaks down into tears.

One day later...

Sophia gives every villager including her parents and Agito a proper burial. After this, she gathers several belongings and parts ways with the village she once called home. Heading off into the unknown Sophia makes a vow to become stronger... strong enough to surpass her father in order to prevent his archenemy from throwing all of Aetheria into chaos just as he attempted to do many years ago. On the way, Sophia stumbles upon a temple shrine deep within the outskirts of her village. Entering the shrine it appears to be a single room encasing three items. Battle armor doused in black and silver with golden trimmings, a shield and a weapon that appears to be a mixture of sword, chainsaw, and shotgun. A stone tablet with scriptures engraved in it lay in front of the armor which Sophia reads.

"Sophia... Ever since the day you were born I knew you'd grow into a bold, brave and beautiful woman. A woman who will someday take my place as Champion of the Gods and as such I have made the preparations. On your twentieth birthday, I have bequeathed these three gifts to you. The holy blade Rhapsody... and the holy shield Stratos both of which were the weapons I used to battle against Kokushi. Lastly, the goddess of arts accepted my request to forge this armor for you. With this being said my daughter... please accept these gifts."

With Gynoug, Lyla, Agito and the villagers she fought hard to protect present in her thoughts Sophia despite not being the required age fulfills her father's wish and acquires the gifts. With these Sophia's vow to become stronger grows and she realizes no one is left to put an end to Aetheria's threats but her. Upon leaving the shrine Sophia meets the gods of Castillo who happened to pay the mortal realm a visit to consult with her. They knew Sophia is the only one to save the world, but they address something important. Firstly she does not have the power to face Kokushi and his sons yet. Secondly, before she can face Kokushi and his followers Sophia must overcome four trials in the form of temples forged by the Gods themselves. The Temples of Strength, Wisdom, Courage, and Virtue. The Temples are proving grounds for warriors who seek to join the gods above. Many faced these trials but none have returned to tell the tale of the challenges that laid in wait for them.

"Only one has overcome these trials... but he is no longer among us."

Sophia acknowledges this. And sets off on a quest to succeed her father and to purge Aetheria of the Unholy Trinity.

1993 A.D, Reborn in a Modern World

Sophia is reborn in the 1990s, and raised by members of the organization Tempestus, founded 300 years ago who serve the community by eradicating demons, investigating supernatural activity, and other bizarre cases the common authorities are unfit to handle.

2017 A.D, Facing her Old Enemies

24 years later Sophia, having regained memories of her past life bears witness to The Unholy Trinity's return. She is determined to end their evil deeds once more, but this time she can't do it alone as they came back stronger than ever, and thus she is tasked with recruiting friends and allies. Among them is a gaming/anime nerd named Carter Mathis who inadvertently turned his shitty life around after gaining the weapon Hellbringer.

Pᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ & Aᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴀɴᴄᴇ

Sophia is shown to be a fearsome and cold-blooded warrior who shows no mercy to her opponents considering her struggles of fitting in with the normal crowds, being forged into a warrior worthy of joining the gods watching us from above and because she seeks to retribution upon the former friends who betrayed her. When justice is served by her hand, it is served on a greater magnitude or in other words dishing out karma in the worst possible form. Did you steal her apples? She'll turn your pumpkins into a flock of fried seeds, you burn down a village? She'll hunt you down like a dog and will not stop until your cornered and taken care of in the harsh way possible.

Cold blooded but deep down she is a sweet and caring lady who wants to be loved in return. Should she deem one in her life valuable Sophia will do everything in her power to protect those dear to her. Unfortunately, because of this kindness, Sophia's greatest character flaw is being "far too trusting" where certain faces who come into her life are evil doers in reality who'd take advantage of Sophia, using her for their personal gain while others will outright betray her. All she ever wants is to be loved and nothing more. Should Sophia prove herself worthy to live among the Gods above she will find herself at peace.

Her personality undergoes a desirable change after claiming her place among the Gods watching over Aetheria. Not only does she earn the praise, respect, and reverence from the gods themselves, but from the mortals who once turned her away as they come to accept Sophia as their newfound savior much like her father. The tales of her quest and valiant efforts to purge Aetheria of their greatest threat becomes an inspiration to warriors of future generations to come.

In modern times (Carter and Leona's timeline) Sophia retains half of the same personality traits, albeit more stoic, cold-blooded and dominant towards those who "rank below her." She takes great pride in everything she accomplished in her past lives, but it's one of her flaws in hindsight as a sign of hubris and being in over her head in the face of situations that can be too much for Sophia to handle. At the same time, it convinces Carter and Leona to take her seriously as someone who existed long before they were born, combat experience and all.

Sophia is a beautiful woman who usually appears in her 20s due to being ageless. She has silver hair tied into braided twin tails that go down past her waistline, and bangs tied into smaller braids. Sophia's skin color is pale apricot and her eyes are red.

In battle, Sophia wears battle armor that bears resemblance to a valkyrie. A white metallic breastplate hugs her upper chest with a black undershirt underneath. Black pauldrons with gold trimmings are worn over her shoulders, complete with a six white faulds (Three on the front and three on the back) dangling from a wide black belt locked around her waist that has a golden buckle in the center. Her legs are fashioned with a pair of silver greaves while her wrists are locked in black metal wristbands that go up to her forearms attached to white gloves.

Outside of battle, Sophia wears a wide array of casual clothing to blend in with civilians.

Pᴏᴡᴇʀs & Aʙɪʟɪᴛɪᴇs

Combat Prowess: The holy weapons Rhapsody and Stratos are Sophia's primary weapons which are used in her default mode. Other weapons in her arsenal are exclusive to the other Modes. Her normals in Divine Mode happens to be a stylish blend of slashing and punching.

Flight: With her angelic wings Sophia can ascend to reach higher areas, as well as taking on airborne foes.

Magic Spellcasting: Sophia's Reiki allows her can cast a variety of magic spells at her disposal. While she learned swordsmanship from her father, she was able to discover her Reiki potential while training under his friend Agito. Her moveset lacks such ability though because I already have a character that incorporates elemental magic to cast in her gameplay. Sophia would be a carbon copy otherwise.

Photokinesis: As another trait among Angels, Sophia can utilize Holy/Light based attacks. Can fire balls of light from a distance, temporarily blind foes using flashes of light, can create protective barriers of light, can also use light as a means to explore dark areas

Pyrokinesis: Sophia has control over white flames, and during certain attacks she tends to leave trails of them in their wake, hindering foes with searing hot slashes as a result.

Food Empowerment: Taking a page from Odin Sphere's book Sophia can heal wounds and increase her strength in short bursts by eating food. Sense making-wise Angel physiology reacts to food in a manner such as this.

Reincarnation: Sophia is given the power to reincarnate from one generation to another after interacting with the Spiral of Infinity. Following her first victory against the Unholy Trinity, she lived on for 100 years until death from natural causes, only to be reborn in future timelines. (1993, 2881, 7091 and onwards)

Past Life Awareness: Throughout her reincarnations, Sophia can remember all that has occurred in past lives from the day of her birth to befriending Carter.

Mode Change: Sophia's Biocrystal allows her to enter different 'Modes' of combat. She has three alternate forms each with their own weapon, each with their own set of moves and each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Unfortunately, Sophia can only utilize them for a short period of time. Each form lasts up to a minute and when time expires Sophia will return to Divine Mode. Her default form. She does NOT have all the forms from the get-go. They have to be obtained as 'rewards' after Sophia passes through the tests provided in the Temples of Courage, Strength, Wisdom, and Virtue. Divine Mode is an All-rounder and Sophia's default form. Braver Mode is an Offense based form, giving her increased strength and durability. As far as flaws go Sophia is lacking when it comes to Speed. Lancer Mode is a Range based form. Each technique in this form can strike foes from any practical distance. Unfortunately, this form also isn't the best when it comes to speed and mobility. Quickster Mode is Speed based, giving her increased speed at the cost of sub-par damage because it is not a hard hitter like Braver Mode.

Super Speed: In Quickster Mode Sophia is granted this tenfold.

Super Strength: In Braver Mode, Sophia is granted this tenfold.

Linguistics: Sophia having studied linguistics can translate foreign languages, runes, and hieroglyphs. As far as speaking different languages go she is fluent in English, German, Japanese and French.

Mᴏᴠᴇʟɪsᴛ

EX Mode gives Sophia the following:

-Time in each transformation decreases slowly  
-Improves her mobility tenfold!  
-All Normal moves can eliminate projectiles  
-Head Crusher causes hard knockdown

Gameplay and Fighting Style:

Style: Balanced, With an emphasis on Mixups and Air combos  
Similar To: Tsubaki (Blazblue), Magneto (Marvel vs. Capcom), Sadira (Killer Instinct)

Sophia is more or less a Jack of All Trades. She is also a balanced character but she differs from Adena with bits of rushing down opponents with quick normals that vary in damage depending on the number and keeping them airborne with juggle combos thanks to her superb mobility and ability to fly.

Sophia's Special Gameplay Trait lets her incorporate various enhancements that can turn the tide of battle at any given circumstance. With the press of the Special button. The forms are Indicated by a colored aura surrounding Sophia's sprite. Sophia can switch between these forms mid-combo. The only drawback to this is a gauge that depletes over time and switching makes it deplete by 10%. Should it reach 0% Sophia will revert to Divine Mode and can't use her other forms again until the gauge refills.

Unfortunately, Sophia's forms are limited to a gauge and should it reach 0 she will return to her default form.

Braver Mode (Red): Increases damage dealt from her normal and special moves.

Quickster Mode (Blue): Increases Speed.

Lancer Mode (Green): Extends the length of Sophia's normals. The green aura may extend at the tip of her sword, shield, legs, and wings to indicate that.

Dark Sophia (Black): Lets her absorb the opponent's HP and Super gauge adding it to hers when a hit is landed.

While the concept of each form looking different is interesting, it would be extremely difficult to implement due to how long it would take to draw 2D sprites for each form, complete with their own normals and special moves. If i made my game 3D though, it wouldn't be a hassle since fighters like Bloody Roar and several DBZ games are heavy on transformation mechanics.

Normal Moves:

Standing LP: Sophia does a standing thrust. More or less her standard poke.

Crouching LP: A crouching thrust. Like Standing LP it serves as a poke.

Jumping LP: A horizontal sword swipe

Standing MP: Sophia swings Rhapsody horizontally. Can be followed up with her command normal (Forward MP)

Crouching MP: Sophia does two diagonal sword swipes. Hits twice.

Jumping MP: Swings Rhapsody upward. Pulls airborne opponent towards her to keep an air combo going. If it isn't blocked that is.

Standing HP: Sophia swings Rhapsody vertically. Leads to a chain combo if pressed for the next two times.

Standing HP (x2): After the vertical slash, Sophia punches with Stratos.

Standing HP (x3): Sophia ends the chain with a double upward slash. Launches opponent to trigger an air combo.

Crouching HP: Uppercuts opponent with Stratos while crouching.

Jumping HP: Does a downward swing with Stratos. Dribbles opponent off the ground to extend an air combo.

Standing LK: A horizontal kick.

Crouching LK: Swings a leg, then a sword thrust. Hits twice.

Jumping LK: Sophia does a horizontal kick in midair

Standing MK: A vertical kick.

Crouching MK: Sophia does a sliding kick. With this, she can dodge projectiles by sliding under, letting her get close to the opponent playing Keep Away. Doesn't work against projectiles with larger hitboxes though.

Jumping MK: Dashes in midair to do a vertical kick. If done on a grounded opponent Sophia will end up on the opposite side, giving her cross-up potential.

Standing HK: Leans back and leaps with a straight kick.

Standing HK (x2): Sophia hovers forward and does a high kick.

Standing HK (x3): Sophia ends this with a heel kick. Also gives her cross-up potential.

Crouching HK: Spins around with wings out, hits twice and launches the opponent, not for an air combo but Sophia can follow up with Double Blast or Flying Spiral.

Jumping HK: Does a downward thrust.

Command Normals:

Blazing Swipe (Forward MP): Sophia dashes forward and does two horizontal sword swipes. Catch opponents with this move to keep a combo going!

Head Crusher (While in midair, Down LP): Like Chun-Li's head stomp, Sophia slams one foot on the opponent from above. Doing so will bounce her to the opposite side giving her crossup potential.

Throws:

Face Breaker: Sophia pulls the opponent towards her and knocks them back with a shield uppercut.

Seraph's Landing (Midair Only): Sophia grabs the airborne opponent and follows up with an Izuna Drop (That one move EVERY ninja character can do lol, and Morrigan's Vector Drain)

Specials and Supers:

*() The command

Double Blast: Sophia fires a powerful shotgun round from Rhapsody then swings it upwards to throw a ball of aether at the opponent. A projectile attack that does not hit once but twice. EX Version hits 4 times. Consumes 10% of meter. (Quartercircle Forward LP/MP/HP)

Flying Spiral: Sophia ascends from a diagonal angle performing a spin attack with Rhapsody being swung horizontally. It launches her and the opponent airborne and dishes out 3 hits. EX version hits 5 times. Consumes 20% of the Super meter. (Forward Down Forward LP/MP/HP)

Charging Bash: Sophia charges at the opponent ramming into him/her with her shield which is great for breaking through the opponent's defense. It can also break through incoming projectiles all the while letting her get close to her opponent. Overall this is a good move to punish projectile spammers and zoning characters with. EX Charge n' Bash hits 4 times. Consumes 30% of meter. (Charge Back, then Forward LP/MP/HP)

Star Driver: Sophia spins towards the opponent with both weapons held forward. Sophia can fire herself in three directions with this move from Horizontally, Vertically to Diagonally, similar to Wolverine's Drill Claw. This is sadly the only Special that doesn't have an EX version. (Forward LP+MP horizontally, Down LP+MP vertically, and Up LP+MP diagonally, if you can do Wolvie's Drill Claw the same rules apply here)

Scorching Sun & Falling Moon: Sophia flies upwards and descends from a diagonal angle zipping past the opponent with a flame imbued slash from Rhapsody before ascending again to bashes the opponent with her shield. EX version hits 6 times. Consumes 40% of the Super meter. Can also be done in midair, and a good extender for air combos. (Quartercircle Back LP/MP/HP)

Repel: Upon blocking an attack Sophia pushes the opponent back with her shield shoved forward then hops towards the opponent with a vertical slash. EX version hits 6 times. Consumes 40% of the Super meter. (Quartercircle Back LK/MK/HK)

Calcining Edge: Sophia dashes forward and swings Rhapsody upwards leaving a crescent of white flames in front of her. Dishes out 3 hits upon contact. EX version hits 6 times and launches the opponent above her. Consumes 40% of meter. (Forward Down Downback Back LP/MP/HP)

Holy Flame: A Rekka where Sophia assaults the opponent in stylish looking slashes consisting of two diagonal slashes, twirling her Rhapsody which adding three more hits and a horizontal strike that leave traces of white flames. EX version hits 7 times. Consumes 60% of meter. (Quartercircle Forward LK/MK/HK repeatedly)

LEVEL 1 SUPER: Blazing Spray: Sophia charges up and fires wave after wave of red-hot bullets from Rhapsody that dishes out 12 hits. Can also be done in midair. (Quartercircle Forward twice LP/MP/HP)

LEVEL 2 SUPER: Ascending Rush: Sophia assaults the opponent with an enhanced version of Scorching Sun & Falling Moon swooping past him/her 8 times and follows up with an enhanced Rising Spiral that dishes out 8 hits. The total is 16 hits. (Quartercircle Back twice LK/MK/HK)

LEVEL 3 SUPER: Extreme Star Driver: Sophia hits with one diagonal slash from the left (3 hits) then another from the right (3 hits) spins forward and does a third diagonal slash (4 hits), swings her weapon upwards (4 hits) then downwards (4 hits) and follows with an enhanced Drilling Star (10 hits) and after flying past the opponent she ends it with a hopping slash from the first version of Vengeance (3 hits). The Super is 31 hits in total. (Quartercircle Forward Quartercircle Back LP/MP/HP)

INSTANT KILL: Dawn of Victory: Sophia rushes towards her opponent and flip kicks him/her into the air, she ascends spreading her wings and charges through her opponent with Rhapsody in hand leaving trails of gold light and white flames behind. For the first nineteen hits, she runs through her airborne opponent diagonally, to the right and to the left like a pattern before zipping to the right and launching her opponent further with a shield uppercut. Sophia bursts herself far above the him/her with Rhapsody raised and the weapon turns into a blade of golden light. She winks at the opponent before landing the final blow; a vertical slash. (Down Down Down LP+MP+HP)

Color Palettes:

Gwendolyn (Odin Sphere)  
Dizzy (Guilty Gear)  
Athena Asamiya (King of Fighters)  
Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy 9)  
KOS-MOS (Xenosaga)  
Fou-Lu (Breath of Fire IV)  
Zero (Mega Man X)  
Mercy (Overwatch)  
Starfire (DC Comics)  
Noriyaki Kakyoin (JJBA)

Victory Quotes:

"Can you stand up?"

"Sorry, but you can't win with brawns alone."

"It'd be cliche to say this is too easy. Scruts like you don't deserve my effort!"

"I had an eternity of experience with weapons and magic. Did you really expect to defeat me with ease?" (Win with full health)

"I'm astonished... mortal or not, you had me backed in a corner! If only you tried hard enough, the battle's outcome would be different." (Win with low HP)


	3. Black Knight

Name: Princess Leona Fillmore   
Romaji: レオナ・フィルモア   
Birthdate: July 16th, 1994   
Age: 21, 28 (Queen Leona)   
Sex: Female   
Race: Half Celestial   
Alignment: Good   
Strengths: She has the heart of a lion   
Weaknesses: She's naive and ripe for those to take advantage of her   
Hair Color: Blonde   
Eyes: Sky blue   
Body Type: Has a clean hourglass figure with slightly visible abs   
Elemental Type: Various   
Height: 183cm (6')   
Weight: 82kg (181 lbs)   
Spirit Animal: Lion   
Chinese Zodiac: Dog (1970, 1982, 1994, 2006, 2018 are years of the Dog)   
People label her: A headstrong maiden   
Scars: None   
Markings: None   
Piercings: None   
Gifted: Writing poetry   
Weapons of choice: Destinia, Leander, Spear of Longinus (Queen Leona)   
Intellect: "I do what it takes to achieve victory!"   
Personality Traits: Righteous, Optimistic, Generous, Headstrong, Well refined   
Romantic Interests: "Someone who is bold, daring and equally strong as me."   
Relationship Status: Single   
Family: Desmond Fillmore (Father) Venus (Mother)   
Likes: Cooking, Horseback Riding, Poetry, Romance novels   
Dislikes: Vermont and his followers, Spoiled people, Selfishness   
Favorite Foods: Seafood 

♕-- Sᴛᴏʀʏ

  
 **1989 A.D-1994 A.D, Prince Desmond Fillmore**    
  
Desmond Fillmore the current prince of Prunelloheim was a champion among men and a hero among the people. He fought many wars against those who sought to conquer his kingdom, rescued many damsels in distress, slew fearsome monsters of the sort and rose victorious in battle tournaments three years in a row. One night Desmond was heading back to his kingdom after saving a local town from bandits until he gets ambushed by ten Lycanthropes on the road. In spite of the debilitating injuries, he received Desmond persevered and the Lycanthropes were decimated. Shortly after this, he gave into the stinging pain of his injuries and Desmond crumpled on his knees all the while groaning at the sight of his own blood.   
  
A woman appears and her attention turns to Desmond in his pained state. She quickly takes action placing her hands on the prince's wounded body. Seconds later the scars and bruises vanish thus saving his life and Desmond thanks her for letting him live to fight another day. The woman introduces herself as Venus who comes from a nearby village. Venus tells Desmond her village is stricken with poverty since the damage was done by a bandit gang ordering victims to hand over their food and belongings or else they would suffer a grisly death. Hearing this Desmond tells her he will return the favor by handling the bandits himself. After Venus escorts him to the village he orders himself a room at the inn. It was up to Desmond to stick around for the time being, lest the bandits appear.   
  
The next day Desmond spends time with Venus. He also aids her father Han who worked as a farmer while her mother Nadine worked as a shopkeeper. By sunset Desmond alone confronts Jack who wants to have a man to man talk with him about Venus, himself and Nina. They are descendants of the Celestial race who gave life to Otherland. Han and Nadine were elite warriors who served the Celestial Kingdom 1000 years ago and it was them who put an end to the dark dragon Purgatorii. After their victory, Han and Nadine were dismissed to pursue their own goals in life so they settled down, gave birth to Venus and a son. To Desmond's surprise, his equal in swordsmanship Vermont is revealed to be that son.   
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Desmond inquires.   
  
"Because you're impressive. For a human and a prince descended from our good friend no less, your skills are really equal to Vermont's." Han replies.   
  
"How do you know me, besides being a prince?"   
  
"Your family tree was planted by our friend Cecilia Distiny. While we settled down she bore fruit with another goodie Markas Fillmore. Don't you get it Desmond? It's like... our destinies are intertwined with yours... As friends and family.   
  
"Vermont is the only man to give me a good fight... And had it not been for Venus, I wouldn't be alive." The prince acknowledged. "... I get it! I am in your daughter's debt! And I will repay that debt by protecting her with my life!"   
  
After this realization the bandits arrive, setting houses on fire, pillaging homes, and attacking whoever gets in their way. Desmond seeing Venus being held at gunpoint charges in battle. The bandits are cut down with ease and Venus is saved. Using her Celestial strength the two work together to save the village. Eventually, they succeed in driving off the remaining bandits and those they rescued were left unharmed.   
  
Having returned each other's favors, The two confess their blooming love for one another and share a kiss. A month later Desmond inherits the throne after his father Edgar Fillmore steps down. Following this, he takes Venus as his bride to be. Six years after their marriage Desmond and Venus were blessed with a baby girl christened the name Leona. 

 **2008-2017 A.D, Becoming the Black Knight**    
  
During her teen years, Leona honed her craft in the field of swordsmanship under the teachings of her grandfather Han lest her family needed to defend themselves from potential threats, whether it be burglars, hired assassins and rival families.   
  
At the age of 21, Leona's skills were honed. This year, unfortunately, marked the time of an evil general's reign of terror brewing within the land. Enemy soldiers and monstrous brigades launch a surprise attack on the Prunelloheim castle. To no avail, Leona, Desmond, and the castle guards are forced to fight a bloody battle against the invaders. Things take a turn for the worst when foes of the higher rank appear among the invading forces, giving them a second wind. The combined strength of Desmond and Han aren't enough to put chop down the higher ranks thus leaving Leona to fend off for herself. Holding her own against their leader Leona gives him a heavy blow to his helmeted face. To everyone's horror, the man behind the helmet reveals to be Desmond's trusted friend, Han's son and Leona's uncle Vermont.   
  
Desmond denies the family being attacked by one of their own but Vermont speaks the truth that he is the one who led the attack on Prunelloheim.   
  
"Why... Why did it have to be you, my brother?"   
  
"Because... it's the ONLY way to get one step ahead of you." Vermont openly admits his desire to surpass the man he deemed a hindrance than a brother. For years, long before Leona's birth Vermont grew envious of Desmond. They were both heroes who fought to protect the kingdom but Vermont always came up short compared to Desmond who had all the praise, all the riches, and all the fame. He didn't want to live the rest of his life in Desmond's shadow, so he spent the past seven years training, fighting wars and forging an army of his own consisting of worthy opponents he defeated and spared, and soldiers who fought alongside him on the battlefield.   
  
"And then three men appeared... They called themselves the Unholy Trinity... They knew what I wanted... So they imbued me with power like no other... All the power I need to accomplish my lifelong dream!"   
  
Vermont tries to finish Desmond off but Han takes the blow instead. Shocked and enraged Leona and Desmond use their remaining strength to strike Vermont resulting in a nasty X shaped scar on his face, Cursing Desmond in the middle of his pained screams, and swearing revenge Vermont makes an urgent retreat, leaving the castle in shambles. Before dying Han tells Desmond and Leona the sword is their last hope against Vermont.   
  
"The sword I used... to cut down Purgatorii... Destinia sleeps on a hilltop... far away from Venus and Vermont's birthplace... The Celestials stripped... the sword of its full power and split them into ten fragments... all of them contained within monoliths... scattered throughout the world... and another world they discovered... The stakes are high... You gotta find and restore power to the sword...! Only then... Vermont's reign of terror can come to an end...!"   
  
His last breath is drawn and Han dies in Desmond's arms.   
  
A week after Han's death Vermont makes a full recovery and ultimately declares war against his former friend. He also found a portal to another world known as Reality. Should he dispose of Desmond and the rulers of this newly discovered dimension Vermont can reign supreme over the two worlds. Desmond sends his troops to fetch him the holy sword Han used against Purgatorii. Eventually, they find the sleeping sword but none were successful to remove Destinia from its pedestal except one... Princess Leona Fillmore. She was deemed worthy to pull Destinia from its 1000 year slumber. Now Leona makes it clear of what needs to be done... To send Vermont and his forces into oblivion.   
  
 **2017 A.D, The Quest Begins**    
  
Leona embarks on a quest to find the Seven Seals needed to reawaken Destinia's dormant power. The quest becomes a thrilling, but dangerous one because Vermont aware of this sends his elite henchmen after her and during the quest Leona allies herself with inhabitants from both worlds. With their aid, she will have the power to put an end to Vermont and his followers.   
  
In the real world (Our world) her quest leads to a fateful encounter with two faces who'd change her life forever; Sophia, an angel from a world lost to history itself reincarnated in the present day and Carter Mathis, an anime/video game nerd who ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Having shared a common goal for world peace with these two, Leona happily accepts the half the burden of heroism taken off her shoulders.

♕-- Pᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ

Leona is highly affectionate, elegant and well refined. A headstrong maiden deemed a powerful warrior in her own right. Being Destinia's wielder (The ultimate weapon to put down Vermont no less) is a heavy burden she carries on her shoulders and that makes Leona all the more invested to do what needs to be done. She hates Vermont and all things injustice but not entirely. There were moments where Leona sympathized with Vermont's evil generals because the majority of them were innocent people before he came into their lives.   
  
In spite of being the fearless Black Knight known to many Leona is a gentle and loving soul who cares deeply for those around her. At the very least she's reluctant and selfless. Of course, she's also anticipative, generous and open-minded but far less strongly and often mixed with being disconcerting as well. Her good nature though is what she's kind of cherished for. There are many times when friends and allies count on this and her active nature especially when they need comforting or support. Nobody's perfect of course and Leona has less pleasant traits too. Her doubts to get out of a dire situation sours the mood many a time, though more on a personal level than for others. Fortunately, her selflessness is usually there to help mend things when needed.   
  


♕-- Aᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴀɴᴄᴇ & Aʀsᴇɴᴀʟ

Leona appears to be a young woman with semi-long blonde hair that reaches down to her waist wearing a black ribbon tied into a bow. She has light caucasian skin, light blue eyes, slightly ample breasts and has a slender build. Clothing wise she wears a black sleeveless jacket that has a white zipped shirt underneath, a pair of small silver gauntlets and black knee-high boots with small silver plates adorned on the front of them. Destinia is sheathed behind her back when it isn't used.   
  
Destinia: The aforementioned legendary sword. It is a 6-foot broadsword with a unique design adorned with black metal around the hilt. It has a glowing blue sphere lodged in between seven holes.   
  
Elemental Orbs: They consist of Fire, Water, Air, Thunder, Earth, Light, and Darkness. When collected they are housed in the seven holes surrounding Destinia's blue sphere.   
  
Herman: This cybernetic horse is Leona's means of transportation. No knight is complete without a noble steed.   
  
Leander: The sister blade of Destinia. It is the primary weapon of her genetic clone Celia, but nearing the final battle against Purgatorii he offers Leander to her commenting that it will take more than Destinia's power to put Purgatorii back in its place. While Destinia emphasizes raw power, Leander is best suited for speed based swordplay.   
  
Hope: When Leona obtains both Destinia and Leander the two weapons will combine to become an almighty blade. It is the most powerful weapon in Leona's arsenal and she uses it during the final battle against Purgatorii.   
  


♕-- Pᴏᴡᴇʀs & Aʙɪʟɪᴛɪᴇs

Swordsmanship: Obviously one of Leona's feats since she is the wielder of Destinia. In terms of fighting style, Leona relies on power-based swordsmanship due to the sword's immense size, despite being able to wield it one handed without breaking a sweat. Leona performs a variety of attacks with Destinia consisting of mostly slow but powerful blows and swift but quick strikes.   
  
Elemental Magic: Leona can obtain Orbs imbued with elemental powers after defeating one of Vermont's evil generals. There are seven Orbs in all consisting of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Thunder, Light, and Darkness. Leona has attacks exclusive to each element and she can level up the orbs to increase their strength, effects, and durability.   
  
Pyrokinesis: Can perform magic spells based on Fire.   
  
Hydrokinesis: Can perform magic spells based on Water.   
  
Aerokinesis: Can perform magic spells based on Air.   
  
Geokinesis: Can perform magic spells based on Earth.   
  
Electrokinesis: Can perform magic spells based on Lightning.   
  
Photokinesis: Can perform magic spells based on Light.   
  
Umbrakinesis: Can perform magic spells based on Darkness.   
  
Super Strength: Leona has inherited the strength of her mother Venus. This super strength allows Leona to use her large blade one handed with little difficulty. With this strength, she utilizes strong grappler-based moves in her battles, be it catching airborne foes by the leg, or pulling off devastating pile drivers and slam dunks. If she's not using her sword she's slamming you to the ground, throwing you like a ragdoll, or giving you a german suplex. Leona is also shown to jump at amazing heights (Similar to Hulk or Doomsday) since she can't fly.   
  
Healing Factor: Another gift passed down to Leona from her mother. Leona can regenerate damaged tissues at certain rates depending on the degree of the wound. If it's a quick cut across the thigh it will heal within ten seconds. But if it's a nasty gash then it will take around 20 or more minutes for that to heal up.   
  
Horseback Riding: Later on in Leona's quest she kills off another one of Vermont's generals who happens to be a mad scientist experimenting on animals which she rescues, among them happens to be a horse that was given cybernetic implants named Herman.   
  
Longevity: Celestials have a lifespan of 1000 years. She became a queen at age 28 after Desmond stepped down in 2022 after Carter and Sophia got married. Unfortunately living on has given her the misfortune of bearing witness to several tragedies. Carter and Sophia disappeared in 2043. The evil Darkling species reawakened in 2089 and Earth being destroyed during World War III in that same year. Most of her life after that was spent fighting wars against enemy kingdoms on the battlefield and across vast planets.   
  
Tactical Analysis: As a veteran of several wars (Notably against Vermont and during World War III) Leona happens to be a skilled tactician capable of devising effective strategies against enemy forces and breaking their morale.   
  
Invulnerability: Like Saiyans and Kryptonians, Celestials can take quite the punishment. In battle Leona found herself alive and kicking even if she took a girder to the face, having her back snapped, her head slammed onto hard surfaces and getting thrown into stone walls. As long as her vitals aren't damaged she'll be fine.   
  
 **Weaknesses:**    
  
Elemental Weaknesses: Leona's elemental magic can be negated if her opponent counteracts it with another. You played a Mega Man game (Defeating a boss with the right weapon) then you know where I'm getting at. This is also a common practice in RPGs for enemies and bosses. In SMT III Nocturne and Digital Devil Saga you get an extra turn for finding said enemy's weakness.   
  
Mortality: Although they have a lifespan of 2000 years, Celestials can still succumb to fatal wounds from getting struck in the heart, having one's neck snapped to getting decapitated. As such Leona knows she puts her life on the line before charging into battle.   
  
Agile Opponents: Since she falls into the "Slow but Powerful" category Leona can have a hard time fighting those of the speedster variety. To compensate she must use her sharp reflexes to block, dodge and parry whatever comes her way.   


♕-- Mᴏᴠᴇʟɪsᴛ

**Normal Moves:**  
  
Standing LP: Leona pokes the opponent with Destinia's pommel. More or less her standard poke.   
  
Standing LP (x2): Leona swings Destinia horizontally.   
  
Standing LP (x3): Leona does a sword thrust.   
  
Crouching LP: Leona does a crouching version of Standing LP leading to a crouching version of Standing LP (x2). Hits twice.   
  
Jumping LP: Leona swings Destinia horizontally in midair.   
  
Standing MP: Leona swings Destinia vertically.   
  
Crouching MP: Leona swings Destinia back. Creates some distance after the hit lands but it can be followed up with Crouching MK to keep combo momentum going.   
  
Jumping MP: Leona does a mid-air sword thrust.   
  
Standing HP: Leona swings Destinia upwards with one hand. Can repel projectile based Specials and Supers if timed correctly.   
  
Crouching HP: Leona thrusts Destinia upwards. Launches opponent to trigger an air combo.   
  
Jumping HP: Leona brings Destinia down in front of her along with the opponent.   
  
Standing LK: Leona extends her leg at the opponent's feet.   
  
Crouching LK: Leona sweeps her leg across the opponent's feet.   
  
Jumping LK: Leona swings her left leg up, then her right horizontally. Hits twice.   
  
Standing MK: Leona does a roundhouse kick and a horizontal slash. Hits twice.   
  
Crouching MK: Leona does a sliding kick. Catch pushed back opponents with this after Crouching MP.   
  
Jumping MK: Leona does an ax kick then a vertical slash. Hits twice. If it hits a grounded opponent Leona will end up on the opposite side of him/her for crossups.   
  
Standing HK: Leona swings herself around while holding onto Destinia stabbed into the ground kicking the opponent with both legs out. Causes knockback to extend combos if done in the corner.   
  
Crouching HK: Leona does a spinning slash while crouching. A hard knockdown.   
  
Jumping HK: Leona does a corkscrew kick. Hits 4 times and useful for air combos.   
  
 **Command Normals:**  
  
Vorpal Sweep (Forward HP): Leona sweeps Destinia across the opponent's feet and swiftly brings it down. Hits twice.   
  
Pursuit (Forward HK): Leona does a hopping slash. Good, follow up for Standing HK, especially after the opponent bounces off the wall, letting Leona extend a combo with it.   
  
 **Throws:**    
  
Groundshaking Slam: Leona lifts her opponent with one hand and slams him/her to the ground headfirst.   
  
Pummeling Pommel: Leona hits the opponent with Destinia's pommel brought down repeatedly. After three hits she follows up with Standing LK to kick him/her back.   
  
 **Specials & Supers: **  
  
Aura Flame: Leona swings Destinia upwards releasing blue fireballs created by the sword blazing towards her opponent. LP version travels faster but the damage is minor. MP version travels mid-screen. HP version travels fullscreen and has higher damage output. EX version dishes out 4 hits instead of one. Consumes 10% of the Super meter. Can also be done in midair, letting you follow up with it after Jumping HK. (Quartercircle Forward LP/MP/HP)   
  
Shining Upper: Leona launches herself into the air to perform a Shoryuken with Destinia swung upwards. EX version dishes out 4 hits instead of one. Consumes 10% of the Super meter. (Forward Down Forward LP/MP/HP)   
  
Backhand Slash: A counter. After guarding an attack Leona assaults the foe with a powerful swipe of the sword swung backward. Causes knockback. EX version hits 3 times and consumes 10% of meter. Works as a combo starter if done near the corner because the opponent gets wall bounced, letting Leona extend said combo. (Quartercircle Back LP/MP/HP)   
  
Blade Drive: Like a raging bull Leona rams into her opponent with Destinia pointed out in front of her. EX version dishes out 6 hits instead of three and it can go through projectiles. EX Blade Drive also ends with an additional attack being an enhanced Vorpal Slash. Consumes 20% of the Super meter. (Forward Forward LP/MP/HP)   
  
Swift Gale: Leona ascends and comes down with a vertical slash while Destinia catches aflame. EX version dishes out 4 hits instead of one. Consumes 30% of the Super meter. On the defensive side, Leona can leap over enemy projectiles in her vicinity like Shulk's Backslash. (Half Circle Forward LP/MP/HP)   
  
Raging Blade Cyclone: Leona leaps towards her opponent and performs a vertical spin attack with Destinia (Like Zero's Kuuenzan from Mega Man X4) EX version dishes out 8 hits instead of 5. Consumes 60% of the Super meter. Works better as a combo ender, whether it's the EX version or not. (Quartercircle Back LK/MK/HK)   
  
Lion's Roar: Charging up Destinia and releasing Leona will step towards her opponent followed by a diagonal slash that leaves a trail of blue flames in its wake. EX version dishes out 10 hits instead of 4 and causes knockback. Consumes 80% of the Super meter. (Charge Back for 5 seconds then Forward LP/MP/HP)   
  
LEVEL 1 SUPER: Aura Chain Blast: Leona charges up and swings Destinia upwards, throwing line of blue fireballs at the opponent. Dishes out 12 hits and causes knockback on grounded opponents. Like Aura Flame this Super can be done in midair. (Quartercircle Forward Twice LP/MP/HP)   
  
LEVEL 2 SUPER: Brave Blade: Leona charges in and assaults the opponent with five diagonal slashes, three vertical slashes, a hard shoulder lean, a sword thrust, and swings Destinia upwards with the weapon caught aflame. Dishes out 18 hits but it can't be done in midair like Aura Chain Blast. (Forward Down Forward Twice LP/MP/HP)   
  
LEVEL 3 SUPER: Holy Decimation: Leona pauses for a moment and does a big swipe with Destinia releasing a huge cloud of blue flames dishing out 50 hits. As powerful as this Super is, it is NOT safe on block! Opponents can punish Leona after they block Holy Decimation. (Quartercircle Back Twice LP/MP/HP)   
  
INSTANT KILL: Destinia's Deliverance: Charging up Destinia, Leona emanates multicolored Reiki from her body. "Your fate is decided by the might of my almighty blade!" Pointing Destinia at her opponent she explodes forward with Destinia in hand like a torpedo and cuts through him/her to the right. She charges towards the opponent again and performs Brave Blade that ends with a rising slash launching her and the foe airborne. In midair, she raises Destinia above her before it turns into a multicolored blade. Leona says "This is Destinia's...." then shouts "...DELIVERANCE!" She bisects the opponent with a vertical slash and the body disintegrates into golden dust. (Down Down Down LP+MP+HP)   
  
 **Color Palettes: (Alternate color skins referencing the following characters)**    
  
Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear)   
Adol Christin (Ys series)   
Richter Belmont (Castlevania)   
Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online)   
Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury)   
Reinhardt (Overwatch)   
Siegfried Schtauffen (Soulcalibur)   
Alex (Street Fighter)   



	4. The Machine (Currently a W.I.P)

Name: Cid McLeod  
Birthdate: March 1st, 1991  
Age: 27 (Carter's Timeline), 915 (Adena's Timeline)  
Sex: Male   
Race: Android  
Alignment: Good   
Strengths: Calling him a smart alec would be an understatement  
Weaknesses: Not every invention he makes is perfect. -sad face-  
Hair Color: Blonde   
Eyes: Green   
Body Type: Synthetic  
Elemental Type: Lightning and Gravity  
Height: 5'9" (176cm)  
Weight: 159 lbs. (72kg)  
Organization: The Brainlord Society (Adena's Timeline)  
Spirit Animal: Beetle  
Zodiac Sign: Pisces  
Chinese Zodiac: Sheep (1967, 1979, 1991, 2003 and 2015 are years of the Sheep)   
People label him: Smart Guy (by Sophia)  
Scars: None   
Markings: None   
Piercings: None   
Gifted: High-Level Intellect  
Weapons of choice: Robotic gauntlets and greaves  
Intellect: Programmed with Savantian intellect (8th level intellect)  
Personality: Wise, Very mature, Humble, Benevolent  
Romantic Interests: Who knows?  
Relationship Status: Single   
Family: The McLeods (Deceased)  
Likes: Building new inventions, Rubix Cubes, Chess, Documentaries  
Dislikes: When his inventions go awry (It happens -sad face-)  
Favorite Foods: None  
  
A computer system that was built by the science and technology conglomerate Gates Corporation. Technology during the 1990s was still developing but those of Gates Corporation, however, were the more advanced mathematicians, scientists, and technicians at the time. The company was an instant success because their products utilized cutting-edge technology that wouldn't be the norm until two centuries later ranging from Thinking Caps to Time Machines! But Gates Corporation is not what it seems. The company's employees and its Directorate Phil Gates are extraterrestrials from a far-off galaxy. They are a vastly intelligent alien race known as the Savantians. (A play on the word Savant) After their planet, Savantia was destroyed during a war in the stars, the survivors escaped and desperately searched for a new home while being on the run. To their utmost fortune, the Savantians eluded enemy pursuit and spotted a big, blue planet called Earth. Their leader Phil made it clear that he would eradicate Earth's inhabitants before claiming the planet as a new home for the Savantians. The products were built with a  **"Kill Mode"** function that would cause the Savantian made electronics and machinery go haywire to attack their customers.  
  
Cid and other computers were manufactured and shipped to several families residing in New York City. He was brought to the wealthy McLeod family where he served as a butler and a technician to fix whatever electronic mishaps the family had. During this time he befriended an eight-year-old girl named Lisa who was the next heir to rule the McLeod household. They developed a brother/sister relationship, and Lisa's parents were kind enough to consider Cid a person than a mere machine. Life with this loving family was perfect over the passing months until Phillip sets his plan to conquer earth in motion. Pressing a button on a device, he activates Kill Mode within every purchased product, commanding them to wreak havoc upon mankind. Unfortunately for him, it did not affect Cid. Bonding with the McLeod family resulted in a permanent programming error.   
  
Cid eventually confronts an angry Phillip himself. After several attempts to make Cid respond to his commands, he takes his sheer frustration on sending the other computers to dismantle him as well as attack the McLeod household. Cid was able to prevent this from happening but barely. Everyone in the household did not survive the attack. The McLeod couple lay dead before Phillip. And worst of all he had the lifeless body of Lisa in his grip. Phillip berates Cid saying humankind will suffer and he would be the blame for it. Leaving a heavily distraught Cid behind while the McLeod household goes up in flames Phillip continues his conquest.   
  
Fueled by seething hatred for what his creators have done Cid takes it upon himself to prevent Phillip's plan from coming to fruition. Remembering a gift Lisa had given him as a token of their friendship Cid would take it as a keepsake and the only thing to remember her by. This keepsake was a Biocrystal that soon awakened and merged with him. With this Biocrystal he would surely put an end to this evil company and to avenge the McLeods, the only family he ever had.   
  
After destroying the many creations who were under Phillip's control Cid finally confronts the directorate himself. A final battle ensued and Cid rose victorious. Taking the Kill Mode device Cid used it to deactivate all of the Gates Corporation products for good. Phillip was soon arrested and placed in a high-security prison while all the Savantians fled earth and they were never seen again. In spite of this victory, things were bittersweet for Cid. Aware of the fear humans showed towards the computers like himself and the ones under Phillip's control he rejected himself from society and went off to live a quiet life as a hermit in a laboratory located in the outskirts of Pagetown.  
  
 **2017 AD, Coming out of Hiding**  
  
Cid spent 26 years in solitude, but that changed when Carter, stumbled upon his laboratory while looking for the next Boss Monster. Carter fought his way through his inventions guarding the area and eventually, he comes face to face with Cid. When Carter is told Cid was never one of the bad guys, after berating him for destroying his inventions the two reconcile and Carter tells him what's been going on (The Boss Monster Attacks, Meeting Sophia and Leona, and Sophia's archenemies reborn in this timeline) After taking in the details of Carter's situation, Cid feels reluctant that the world could use him one last time and agrees to help.   
 **  
90 Years Later...**  
  
In the year 2089 Earth is on its last leg as World War III escalates. Mankind is at war with one another due to its global political corruption at the hands of a terrorist group who were Biocrystal Users as well as the demonic Darkling race led by the devil queen Mildred. Cid joins up with scientists all over the world and high-level mages from Otherland. Together they developed spacecrafts needed for them and mankind to escape the Earth that would soon be destroyed along with the Darklings that populated the planet at an alarming rate. Soon after the planet's inevitable destruction ensued while mankind flees into outer space in the nick of time.   
  
An uninhabited planet was found. Cid along and twelve others gave it their all to work on their next project. With the integration of science and magic, they finally created a new Earth. Within the planet's core, they developed the bio supercomputer named "Origin". Origin's purpose was simple: To breathe life and control the planet's ecosystem and climates. Peace had followed shortly after the planet's creation.   
  
No longer a hermit in this world, Cid becomes one of the planet's global leaders, now ruling one of its fifty regions. Automata is the technological capital of the planet, and for decades all new equipment and weaponry originated from there.  Unfortunately, the pollution from the hundreds of manufacturing plants caused a horrible disease that destroyed cell tissue at an alarming rate.  Having no medical experience, all of the technological resources were turned internally to find a cure for this affliction. The result is a race of cyborgs, who have replaced most of their biologicals with cybernetics. Currently, Cid is developing resources to rid the pollution.  
  
In the year 2901 Origin had been corrupted by a malevolent force and it now spreads plague, destruction, and death. A year later Cid takes it upon himself to resolve this ever growing disaster. He was going to fix Origin but knew he wouldn't do it alone. Luckily for him, he shares the same goal with seven others, one of them being Adena.   
  
 **Powers & Abilities:**  
  
Combat Prowess: Cid is armed with silver robotic gauntlets that allow him to utilize lightning and gravity based attacks. He can turn his arms and legs into various weapons ranging from Chainsaws, Hammers, Electric Whips, Drills and can activate his fingers into torpedoes that home in on the opponent after being released from the sockets before producing a new set of fingers.   
  
Flight: His greaves include built-in rocket packs letting him engage in aerial combat. This gives him an edge over enemies that lack the ability to take the skies.  
  
Hacking Intuition: Cid can hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security as well as other combat machines and forms of technology.  
  
Electrokinesis: Cid's gauntlets can generate electricity to shock opponents or operate machines. How much electricity he can project is determined by the percentage his gauntlets charge them to.  
  
Magnetism: Cid's gauntlets can also generate magnetism to levitate or temporarily hold his opponents. How long is he able to hold them down is determined by the percentage his gauntlets charge them to.  
  
High Intellect: Cid was built and programmed with the intelligence of his creators. He possesses calculation abilities, enhanced memory and advanced understanding of mechanical engineering, bio-engineering, physics, and other theoretical and applied sciences, as well as extensive knowledge of various technologies that were not crafted by human hands.  
  
Combat Adaptation: Cid can gradually adapt by analyzing the attack patterns of his opponents. He will also come up with other resources and tactics against the enemy should things get hectic whether he's calculating a mile radius of long ranged attacks, and damage percentages for combos he dishes out.  
  
 **-What needs to be Added next:**  
  
-Personality  
-Weaknesses and Character Flaws  
-Appearance and Arsenal  
-Gameplay and Fighting Style  
-Movelist  
-Win Quotes  
  
(Expect this profile to get updates in the future)


	5. Burning Bunny (W.I.P)

**Name:**  Sunspot the Bunny  
 **Birthdate:**  ???  
 **Age:**  Appears to be 16  
 **Sex:**  Male   
 **Race:**  Rabbit  
 **Alignment:**  Good   
 **Strengths:**    
 **Weaknesses:**    
 **Fur Color:**  Yellow  
 **Eyes:**  Green  
 **Body Type:** Elastic?  
 **Elemental Type:**  Fire  
 **Height:**  ???  
 **Weight:**  ???  
 **Organization:**  None  
 **Spirit Animal:**  ???  
 **Zodiac Sign:**  ???  
 **Chinese Zodiac:**  ???  
 **People label him:**  ???  
 **Scars:** None  
 **Markings:**  None  
 **Piercings:**  None  
 **Gifted:**  He's quite the eater... can finish 5 dishes in one sitting  
 **Weapons of choice:**  His elastic limbs  
 **Intellect:**  "I'm no brainiac but I've got common sense..."  
 **Personality:**  Laid back, Carefree, Witty, Bashful  
 **Romantic Interests:**  Who knows?  
 **Relationship Status:**  "Doomed to be single... because no human girls like me."  
 **Family:**  ???  
 **Likes:**  Eating, Gymnastics, Video games, Being cuddled  
 **Dislikes:** Bossy people  
 **Favorite Foods:**  Carrots, Watermelons, Salad, Apples, Cuisines  
  
A creature in the form of a yellow-furred humanoid rabbit. Not much is known about his past, let alone how he came into existence. Other than the fact that he came into [Carter's](https://endlessdream21zx.deviantart.com/art/The-Nerdman-642562904)life after being caught sleeping in his backyard. Over the course of following events, Sunspot becomes a reliable ally who makes use of his ability to stretch his limbs and harness the powers of the sun itself. We will learn about Sunspot origin soon enough... when the time comes.  
  
 **Personality:**  
  
Being considered the comic relief would be an understatement. Sunspot is shown to be carefree, to the point of not taking himself too seriously. Able to lighten the mood he often doesn't shy away from bringing light to dark and depressing moments... well on certain occasions. While he hardly gets berated for his antics [Cid](https://endlessdream21zx.deviantart.com/art/The-Cybernetic-Sage-W-I-P-728807322) at one point told him he is holding back his true potential as a hero due to his laid-back nature. In spite of his antics and immaturity, Sunspot will do everything in his power to man up and do what is right when things get dire, even going as far as to risk his life - only to be saved at the last minute.   
  
 **Powers & Abilities:**  
  
 **Elasticity:** Sunspot can stretch his limbs, allowing him to attack foes, and grab objects from a distance. He can even pull himself in to deliver powerful headbutts (Like a certain shooting star). This also comes in handy when faced with platforming challenges like grabbing poles and ledges to get across gaps.  
  
 **Pyrokinesis:** Sunspot can create fire out of thin air. Able to hurl fireballs, make fiery pillars rise from the ground, protect himself in fiery barricades, and run fast enough to become a fireball itself.   
  
 **Solar Energy and Heat Resistance:**  True to his name, Sunspot possesses abilities of the Sun itself. Therefore, fighting under the sun can make him a considerable threat. Even more so during hot summer days. On top of that, Sunspot is the only character who can withstand areas with unstable temperatures, from the Himalayas to the Austrailian Outback.   
  
 **Solar Empowerment:** Sunspot can absorb solar energy around him which he converts into Reiki (Fighting spirit) to give himself a boost in speed, power, and mobility.   
  
 **Enhanced Agility:**  OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. Sunspot DOES NOT have super speed like a certain blue hedgehog, but he is quite agile. His reflexes are sharp enough to evade enemy fire with sprints, flips, hops, and somersaults. It cranks up to eleven when solar energy is absorbed and converted into Reiki.  
  
 **Body Shifting:**  Can turn his elastic body into various shapes. A trampoline (using his stomach), turn his tail into a coil to use as a pogo stick and turn his upper body into a wide parachute.  
  
  
 **Creator's Notes:**  
  
Sunspot is a VERY OLD character I brought back. And yes, he was originally conceived as a Sonic fan character when I was 10 years old. I was in desperate need to add more male characters to my OC roster, so with my current skill in making decent OCs, I decided to do this old character justice. There are other old characters I made a long time ago, so expect them to be revived soon.  
  
Sunspot was made from the original concept that  **Ristar**  could have been. The concept was about a rabbit that could grab enemies.   
  
Oddly enough, this character was also made in the Year of the Sheep. I made this character in 2003 (1979, 1991, 2003, and 2015) The only thing he has in common with Sonic is the chinese zodiac!  
  
I stopped writing stories about him in 2006. But I didn't get rid of him entirely, because he became a main character in another series. It's like what Capcom did when they put Final Fight characters in Street Fighter, or King of Fighters being the central hub of most SNK characters after the games they appeared in stopped having sequels.


	6. Lost Princess of an Elven Kingdom

**Name:**  Sylph   
 **Race:**  Elf  
 **Age:**  140   
 **Occupation:**  Runaway, Huntress  
 **Place of Origin:**  Kingdom of Woodland  
 **Date of Birth:**  September 13th ??  
 **Height:**  5' 2"   
 **Weight:**  93 lbs.  
 **Hair Color:**  Dandelion Blonde  
 **Eye Color:**  Cyan  
 **Zodiac Sign:**  Violet  
 **Spirit Animal:**  Elk  
 **Chinese Zodiac:**  ??  
 **Alignment:**  Neutral Good  
 **Personality:**  Rebellious, Foolhardy, Estranged, Indifferent  
 **Nationality:**  Otherlander  
 **Scars:** None  
 **Markings:**  None  
 **Piercings:**  Wears silver earrings  
 **Strengths:**  Considered one of the best of Woodland's Archers  
 **Weaknesses:**  Foolhardy, Often gets in over her head too  
 **Weapon of Choice:**  Skyfire (Bladed Bow w/Arrows)  
 **Affiliations:**  Leona Fillmore (Friend)  
 **Technology:**  A wide array of tools and gadgets   
 **Romantic Interests:** Leona Fillmore (Possibly)  
 **Relationship Status:**  Single  
 **Likes:**  Archery, Squirrels, Apples, Playing Pool  
 **Dislikes:**  Snobs, Her "fake" family  
  
Sylph is the runaway princess of Woodland, a kingdom inhabited by the Elves of Otherland. A long time ago, she left her family after years of rejection and being treated unjustly as the black sheep. Ever since she made a living as a freelance mercenary.   
  
During this time her older brother Prince Zeke, fighting on the front lines has been brainwashed by the sorcery of a man serving Vermont instead of falling in battle. Returning to Woodland, he attacks his own family and leaves with departing words saying his master (Vermont of course) will help him achieve his ambitions to rule Woodland under a dictatorship. Eventually, all of Woodland is under siege at the hands of Vermont's soldiers. Many have done their best to bring down scores of them but that wasn't enough. Everyone failed to protect Woodland when Vermont's soldiers had grew in increments. Sylph's family and the civilians of Wooddland were taken into custody as slaves for Zeke's future kingdom.  
  
Fortunately, his youngest sister Lucia managed to escape before being restrained. Sadly she did not have the time to release the others. Her mother Queen Ezla tells Lucia to run away and seek assistance to free those who have been captured. During her time, in Reality, she crosses paths with Sylph on the streets of New York City. Sylph, however, is reluctant to liberate the kingdom she deserted after recalling unpleasant memories there.  
  
Sylph finds herself conflicted now...   
  
Abandon the family who wronged her... or forgive them, in order to save Woodland.  
  
 **Powers & Abilities:**  
  
 **Archery:**  Sylph's primary weapon is Skyfire. It is A double bladed bow that gives her advantage for both long and close range combat complete with durable 31" carbon fiber shaft hunting arrows which are 9.5 GPI lightweight and fast. Over the years of honing her craft in archery, Sylph has the skill to fire more multiple arrows from the string.   
  
 **Melee Combat:**  Being a double bladed bow Sylph can split Skyfire into separate halves, effectively making them a pair of twin daggers to butcher foes with should she find herself in close quarters with the enemy. She will resort to such for the sake of not wasting ammunition (Arrows, grenades, etc)  
  
 **Aerokinesis:**  Elves of Sylph's caliber are adepts in magic. Unfortunately, due to being the family's black sheep, Sylph can only harness one form of magic; controlling the winds, gusts, and breezes at her whim.   
  
 **Phasing:**  One of the basic gifts of the elven race. As such Sylph can make her body tangible for a brief period of time allowing her to phase through blocked pathways and enemy fire.    
  
 **Gadgetry:**  Because she is limited to wind magic, Sylph has to compensate with the aforementioned archery and a wide array of tools. These include grenades, smoke bombs, a grappling hook, caltrops, and food rations.   
  
 **Enhanced Agility:**  A characteristic of Sylph's elven physiology. With this Sylph is a nimble archer capable of relying on quick reflexes and fast movements to catch foes off guard and evading incoming attacks. She will often strafe, sidestep, flip, and jump around to keep herself in line with enemy fire and knowing when to fire arrows at the right time. Moving around constantly is one of Sylph's tactics in battle.  
  
 **Super Hearing:**  Another characteristic of Sylph's elven physiology. Being pointy eared they are enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range.  
  
 **Lacing:** Sylph can imbue the tips of her arrows with various elements. All of them have different effects against her foes of course.  
  
 **Acrobatics:**  Being flexible is yet another elven characteristic and Sylph makes use of this tenfold to make it through deadly obstacles and climbing high terrain. Wall jumping, sliding, pole swinging, and wall running.

  
 **EX Mode gives Sylph:**  
  
-Restocks her with 10 arrows (If any are lost mid-round)  
-Increased effects of her elements  
-Increased mobility   
  
 **Gameplay & Fighting Style:  
**  
 **Style:**  Zoning, Situational  
 **Similar To:**  Hawkeye (Marvel vs Capcom), Yukari (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax)  
  
Sylph specializes in Zoning-tactics keeping opponents at bay with her skills in archery. In close quarters combat her command normals and Jumping HK fair just as well since they have multi-hit properties letting her whelm the opponent with solid pressure game. One particular drawback to using Sylph is that her arrows are limited to 30 per round. If the number reaches 0 Sylph can't use special moves that require arrows. Tools from Sylph's arsenal also come into play and they too have limited uses. Conservation is the key theme of using Sylph, therefore, making her suited for advanced players.   
  
Sylph's Special gameplay trait lets her lace arrows with various substances. The Special button toggles through each substance and when chosen it will be added to Sylph's special attacks. This is only limited by the current number of arrows in Sylph's quiver. While the substances can be toggled through with the press of the button different inputs followed by the Special button lets Sylph use other gadgets in her arsenal. They include the following:  
  
 **Poison:**  Drains the opponent's HP for a limited time. In addition to health being depleted Sylph can get a boost in dishing damage.  
  
 **Gunpowder:**  Explodes and burns opponent upon contact. The explosion hits 3 times and launches opponent. Shooting at the ground will create a fiery geyser that rises up, giving the opponent likely incentive to keep his/her distance.   
  
 **Dry Ice:**  Freezes opponent upon contact. For 6 seconds he/she will be encased in ice. The opponent has to mash buttons to make a quick escape. Shooting at the ground will create a spot of thin ice (Like Sub Zero's Ground Freeze). The opponent will slide and fall over should he/she come in contact with it.  
  
 **Grappling Hook (Quartercircle Forward S):**  Sylph throws her grappling hook across the screen and pulls herself up with it. Can be used to dodge enemy fire, and it can catch airborne opponents. If this happens Sylph will pull him/her in to land free hits.   
  
 **Caltrops (Quartercircle Back S):**  Sylph does a hopping backflip leaving behind spiked traps on the ground. Stuns opponent though it does minimal damage. Limited to 6 per round.  
  
 **Smoke Bombs (Forward Down Forward S):**  Sylph throws three smoke bombs at the opponent. When they explode a status ailment will cause blindness reversing the opponent's controls for a limited time. Limited to 1 per round.   
  
 **Food Rations (Down Down S):**  Sylph eats a piece of chicken that recovers 20% of lost HP. She is only limited to two chickens per round so use them wisely.   
  
 **Normal Moves:**  
  
Standing LP: Sylph pokes opponent with her bow. Can be done up to 3 times for the sake of combo building.   
  
Crouching LP: Also pokes opponent while crouching.   
  
Jumping LP: Sylph swings her bow horizontally.  
  
Standing MP: Swings bow vertically.  
  
Crouching MP: Sylph swings her bow across the feet. Pushes opponent but doesn't create much distance.   
  
Jumping MP: Thrusts bow upwards.  
  
Standing HP: Swings bow upwards. Launches opponent.  
  
Crouching HP: Sylph Swings dagger and bow. Hits twice.  
  
Jumping HP: Slams bow down on opponent.  
  
Standing LK: A fast kick to the shins.  
  
Crouching LK: Sylph quickly draws her right leg.  
  
Jumping LK: Sylph does an Ax kick in midair.   
  
Standing MK: Sylph strikes the opponent's face with a high kick.  
  
Crouching MK: Sylph slashes across the opponent's feet with her bow split into blades.  
  
Jumping MK: Bicycle kicks in midair.  
  
Standing HK: Sylph hops forward and extends both legs. Causes knockback.  
  
Crouching HK: Spins with her bow split into dual blades. Causes hard knockdown.  
  
Jumping HK: A midair cartwheel kick. Hits 3 times  
  
 **Command Normals:**  
  
Slashing Bow (Forward LP): Swings bow horizontally.  
  
Blow Wheel (Forward HK): A cartwheel kick. Hits 3 times  
  
 **Throws:**  
  
Fierce Raid: Sylph hops atop the opponent, plunges her bow turned dual blades into the shoulders and follows up with an overhead throw.   
  
"Outta my Face!": Grabbing the opponent Sylph rams a knee into the opponent's stomach three times and performs a backflip kick.   
  
 **Specials and Supers:**  
  
Gust Arrow: Sylph fires a single arrow from a distance. Can be fired in midair as well. EX version hits 3 times, at the cost of 3/30 arrows lost. Consumes 10% of meter. (Quartercircle Forward LP/MP/HK)   
  
Gust Arrow II: Sylph fires two arrows that separate across the screen. The first arrow shoots upward which can punish airborne foes. The second arrow shoots forward to punish foes heading straight towards Sylph at the cost of 2/30 arrows lost. Both arrows hit 3 times. Consumes 10% of meter. (Quartercircle Forward LK/MK/HK)  
  
Gale Trip: When timed correctly Sylph blocks an enemy attack with her bow and in turn swings it across the foe's legs to trip him/her over. EX Gale Trip hits 4 times. Consumes 20% of meter. (Quartercircle Back LP/MP/MP)  
  
Piercing Spray: A Counter where Sylph does a backflip firing four arrows that spread apart in midair at the cost of 4/30 arrows lost. Good for hit and run tactics as well. For the EX version all four arrows hit 6 times. Consumes 60% of meter. (Quartercircle Back LK/MK/HK)  
  
Slash Wind: Sylph fires two arrows imbued with a teleportation spell. After being shot the arrows will reappear to converge upon the opponent from both sides at the cost of 2/30 arrows lost. EX Slash Wind hits 6 times. Consumes 60% of meter. (Charge Back then Forward LP/MP/HP)  
  
Gust Bomb: Sylph throws a bomb fueled by wind magic that descends upon the opponent. When it explodes blades of wind are spread from the bomb dishing out 8 hits on contact. EX Gust Bomb hits 10 times. Consumes 90% of meter. (Down, Down LP/MP/HP)  
  
LEVEL 1 SUPER: Piercing Gale: Sylph fires a flurry of arrows that dish out 8 hits. Then she charges up and fires a gust of wind that dishes out 4 hits. Total being 12 hits. (Quartercircle Forward Twice LP/MP/HP)  
  
LEVEL 2 SUPER: Whoosh Grenade: Sylph throws a bomb fueled with wind magic that skips along the ground until it stops beneath the opponent. It explodes creating a large funnel of wind blades that slashes the opponent for 18 hits. (Quartercircle Forward Twice LK/MK/HK)  
  
LEVEL 3 SUPER: Deadly Swarm: Sylph charges up, and upon releasing she fires a bevy of teleportation arrows that vanish only to have them reappear on both sides of the opponent. Ten arrows homing in on the opponent from the left and another set of ten from the right dishing out 20 hits. (Quartercircle Back Twice LP/MP/HP)  
  
INSTANT KILL: Tempest Shred: Sylph charges up and upon releasing the bow's string she fires teleportation arrows that vanish. In a matter of seconds, they reappear, transformed into arrows that resemble spears made from the winds. The first arrow pierces through the opponent vertically, the second pierces through the opponent diagonally from the left while the third pierces diagonally through the right and the fourth arrow pierces through the center. The arrows form into powerful gusts of wind at the speed of light before they form a massive tornado that shreds the enemy whole. (Down Down Down LP+MP+HP when opponent's HP is at 50% or lower)


	7. An Icy Maid (W.I.P)

Name: Neige   
Race: Alien turned Cyborg   
Age: Chronologically 127   
Occupation: Maid, currently seeking an owner   
Place of Origin: In the Savantian factories   
Date of Birth: December 1st, 1891   
Height: ???   
Weight: -Freezes you-   
Hair Color: White   
Eye Color: Blue   
Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius   
Spirit Animal: Swan   
Chinese Zodiac: ???   
Alignment: Good   
Personality: Docile, Delicate, Obedient, Loyal, Loving, Friendly   
Scars: None   
Markings: None   
Piercings: None   
Strengths: As a maid, she does her job really well, loyalty extends to many   
Weaknesses: She's very naive, on top of being submissive   
Weapon of Choice: Robotic gauntlets, and ice skates   
Affiliations: Who knows? She hasn't found an owner yet   
Romantic Interests: Prefers a loving dominant   
Relationship Status: Single   
Likes: Housekeeping, Ice skating, Relaxing spas, Bondage play   
Dislikes: Very hot temperatures   
  
A cyborg that was created by the Wikian scientist Ackroyd after he had discovered the remnants of a Savantian spacecraft that crash landed near his land and infused their technology with the body of a female Wikian barely alive. She was mortally injured in the crossfire of those who battled in a widespread war between their race, and the Savantians who rivaled them in terms of vast intelligence - as such Ackroyd was grateful the equally advanced technology saved her life. Shortly after the operation became a success Neige despite having to live out the rest of her life as half-machine had given Ackroyd her utmost gratitude.   
  
Unfortunately, she was unable to do so when Nycrause (A city on Planet Wiki) had been under capture after the two-year-long siege. While Ackroyd was contemplating a mathematical diagram when the city was captured a Savantian soldier commanded him to come and meet General Marko but he declined, saying that he had to finish working on the problem and to run tests on Neige's cyborg physiology. The soldier was enraged by this and killed Ackroyd with his beam saber. The soldier demanded Neige to give herself up but rather than refusing she resisted and disposed of him using the weaponry built into her newly crafted body. Having been reborn with such capabilities Neige set out to end the War.   
  
Three years after the war ended Neige used a stolen escape pod and fled to a planet called Earth. The pod landed near the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France and Neige searched for the wonders this new planet had to offer. But later on, her systems began to falter due to the gradual depletion of its power cells. And unfortunately for Neige, she could not find a replacement. The cyborg accepted her fate before heading to an Acropolis cave complex. Using the remainder of her power, Neige encased herself in ice and slept upon the power cell's depletion.   
  
In 2018 Neige's body had been found by a team of Archaeologists from the United States who took an expedition to the Acropolis. When they returned to America the team handed Neige's body over to the roboticist Clyde Williams who recently discovered archives of the intergalactic war that unfolded 100 years ago, given to him by android scientist Cid McLeod; a former project of the evil Savantians who defected before they invaded New York City in the 1990s. Aware that Neige was no longer active after discovering the dead power cell Clyde saw this as an opportunity to test out his newest invention. A hard drive dubbed the "Eternal Engine". After replacing the power cell with it, Neige finally reawakened. Happy to be alive again, Neige shows gratitude to a new face and embraced life as Clyde's assistant.   
  
That is until... Clyde's lab is attacked by assailants clad in black suits. His property destroyed, and his valuables stolen especially blueprints on future projects, and the archives Cid handed him. Neige was sleeping that night and she awoke to the smell of smoke. Clyde's assailants had committed arson engulfing his home in flames. Neige was able to escape with his bullet-ridden body but no justice is brought forth because they got away with murder in the nick of time.   
  
Alive again in this day and age... but alone. Neige is forced to wander the globe in search of a caring soul to settle down with.   
  
 **-What needs to be Added next:**  
  
-Personality  
-Powers and Abilities  
-Weaknesses and Character Flaws  
-Appearance and Arsenal  
-Gameplay and Fighting Style  
-Movelist  
-Win Quotes  
  
(Expect this profile to get updates in the future)


	8. Firebird

Name: Adena Mathis   
Birthdate: April 13 2881   
Age: 21 (Season 1), 23 (Season 2)   
Sex: Female   
Race: Phoenix   
Alignment: Good   
Strengths: "Get to know me first..."   
Weaknesses: Not a good swimmer, Not very good at math   
Hair Color: Black   
Eyes: Emerald Green   
Body Type: Slender with a slightly built physique   
Elemental Type: Fire   
Height: 5'6" (167cm)   
Weight: 139 lbs (63kg)   
Organization: None   
Spirit Animal: Phoenix   
Zodiac Sign: Aries   
Chinese Zodiac: Rooster (1969, 1981, 1993 and 2005 are also years of the Rooster)   
People label her: Hotstuff   
Scars: None   
Markings: None   
Piercings: Wears sun-shaped earrings as Goddess Adena   
Gifted: She has a record of finishing over 465 video games   
Weapons of choice: Hellbringer   
Intellect: She comes up with strategies to defeat certain opponents   
Personality Traits: Hot blooded, Selfless, Enthusiastic, High Spirited   
Romantic Interests: Someone who is strong, beautiful, reliable and not a burden   
Relationship Status: Single   
Family: Fei Yin (Adoptive Father), Alyssa (Adoptive Mother)   
Likes: Gaming, Cats, Winning her fights, Beautiful and strong women like her   
Dislikes: Losing, Stubborn people, Boredom   
Favorite Foods: Cheeseburgers, French Fries, Chicken, Tuna Fish, Porkchops   
  
☼-- ＨＩＳＴＯＲＹ  
  
In a distant future lies the planet Earth II. It was once an uninhabited planet found and colonized by mankind after the original Earth was lost to World War III. With advanced levels of technology and magic at their disposal scientists and sorcerers joined forces and built a supercomputer within the planet's core called Origin. With the power of "Imagination" Origin gave life to the planet creating its oceans, forests, mountains and many continents. Origin's purpose was simple: To maintain balance within the ecosystem and climates. Peace and prosperity on Earth II were had following its creation as mankind adapted and accepted the newborn planet as their home.   
  
Unfortunately...   
  
In the year 2901 a malevolent force entered the planet's core and tampered with Origin. As a result, the supercomputer had been corrupted, greatly tainting its power of Imagination with negative energy. Following its corruption, half of Earth II's population suffered as ecosystems fall victim to spontaneous pollution, unbalanced climates resulting in high-level natural disasters along with sporadic outbreaks of pestilence running rampant. The creation of monstrosities bent on wreaking havoc soon followed. The worst of said monstrosities are colossal beasts dubbed Tyrants.   
  
Being born from the remains of Origin's positive energy and the negative energy combined gives them enough power to level entire continents in a single blow. With the positive energy coursing through their veins the Tyrants must be destroyed... Only then Origin will be brought back to health.   
  
One year later... Fighters all over the world are summoned to prove themselves worthy of restoring Origin back to its healthy state. Beforehand they are approached by a mysterious figure with these words:   
  
"One who exterminates the Tyrants will have the power of God bestowed upon thee. The power to make one's dreams... A reality."   
  
And now... Desperate battles are about to begin...   
  
 **1945 A.D, Gyra The Phoenix King**  
  
During World War II the Phoenixes were driven off by the Nazis which had developed highly advanced weapons capable of wiping them out. The Phoenixes had fallen back and retreated into outer space where they find an uninhabited planet to colonize. One of them known as Gyra, however, had chosen to stay behind. Gyra was a tyrant among the Phoenixes who possessed a power level exceeding the rest of his kin and because of that, he puts that immense strength to good use in order to buy everyone they time they needed to escape. After a long and hard-fought battle against the Nazis, Gyra had fled to America and chose to live among the humans his race once had dominance over. He soon came to realize a better understanding of humanity after falling in love with a human woman named Priscilla. Soon after the two married and bore children thus giving birth to a bloodline of the Phoenix race that would exist on this planet.   
  
 **1972 A.D Gyra's Passing**  
  
Gyra had met his end at the hands of a Nazi assassin who plunged into his vitals with the Phoenix killing weaponry. On the verge of death, he dissolves into the Phoenix flames that would pass onto the next child worthy of carrying out his will. Every 700 years through a selected generation Gyra is reincarnated.   
  
 **2881 A.D, Gyra's Next Incarnation**  
  
Two years had passed since the martial artist known as Fei Yin joined forces with six warriors to prevent the world from suffering a nuclear holocaust at the hands of the madman Eugene Sardius. He and the sorceress Alyssa became a couple and settled down living peaceful lives. Fei Yin desired to use his fists for another purpose other than battling worthy opponents and the forces of evil. Fei Yin then decided that he will live out the rest of his days as an instructor of martial arts where he would teach those he deemed worthy of becoming the successor to carry out the legacy of his fighting style. While training in the mountains, he gets an unexpected visitor who is revealed to be the warrior woman known as Agares, from the planet Chimera who liberated the kingdoms of her galaxy from corruption and joined forces with the Seven Heroes 700 years after that. She was indeed a great ally to Fei Yin and the others though she was in a sickly condition. Fei Yin greatly worried about his friend asks Ariel about her current condition. Ariel, in turn, informs him that her time is up.   
  
Agares explains everything to Fei Yin about the Phoenix race having a 700-year lifespan and her being the current reincarnation of Gyra, the mightiest of said race. 700 years had passed since she liberated her galaxy and went to help Fei Yin. Though she was lucky to live long enough to see them succeed. Agares now at the age of 704 would suddenly burst into flames while Fei Yin unable to do something about it watches in sorrow. Agares is gone, and she is now reduced to a heap of black ashes. Shortly after her passing Fei Yin hears the loud cries of an infant and sees a baby girl rise from the ashes of his deceased friend.   
  
To honor his fallen friend Fei Yin takes the baby to raise as his own, now knowing the bloodline of the proud Phoenix race must live on. Returning home to Alyssa and three daughters they adopted he explained everything. The baby was named Adena. And last but not least Adena was the newest addition to Fei Yin's family and the youngest of his daughters.   
  
 **2887 A.D, Early Childhood**  
  
At the tender age of 6 Adena feeling withdrawn from her siblings, left to play outside on her own. That is until she'd find Fei Yin putting his martial art skills to work. Adena found herself fascinated by the elegant but fierce movements incorporated into Fei Yin's fighting style as he trained hard, hoping to develop new techniques and to brush up on his current skills. His training, however, comes to a halt when he spotted Adena watching him from behind a tree. Adena, afraid that he'd scold her tries to make a run for it. Much to Adena's surprise, Fei Yin tells her not to worry. Knowing rather well that Adena had an interest in the martial arts Fei Yin takes it upon himself to train Adena. She would become the next master of Guren Shinken and seeing the determination in her eyes he believed in her. Day after day Adena trained with Fei Yin, and the other students who were willing to learn the Guren Shinken style. The training was rigorous but in the end, Adena never gave up and pulled on through. Her ambition at such a young age was something Fei Yin grew to admire.   
  
 **2889 A.D, A Tragic Event**  
  
Three years later Fei Yin makes his decision and chooses Adena to become the next successor to carry out the Guren Shinken style's legacy. Adena, happy to have achieved such a goal was overjoyed to follow in her father's footsteps. Had it not been for her burning determination, persistence and hard work her purpose in life might have taken a different direction.   
  
Fei Yin's home would be visited by a villainous brigade of bandits led by a tyrannical warlord named Hyuga. Hyuga was a marauder who scoured land after land ravaging cities and pillaging villages to collect young children he deemed gifted so he could make them new additions to his ever-growing army of banditry. He caught wind of Adena and the three other girls who were taken in under Fei Yin all of whom were talented in their own right. Approaching Fei Yin the tyrant had offered him riches in exchange for the girls. Fei Yin however not content with letting her daughters walk the path of hatred refused. Hyuga did not take this refusal too well and out of retaliation Hyuga and his minions attempt to take the girls by force. Fortunately, luck was on Fei Yin's side since he was aided by his pupils, Alyssa, and of course his daughters who were willing to fight them off. They managed to bring down scores of them. But Hyuga was no pushover. He slaughtered half of Fei Yin's pupils who got in his way as if they were mere flies. Fei Yin fueled with rage takes it upon himself to face the tyrant in one on one combat. Adena was going to aid him. But Fei Yin fearing of what would become of his daughter tells her not to interfere and to flee with the remaining party (Alyssa, her sisters and the pupils who survived). After that was settled the battle between Fei Yin and Hyuga ensued.   
  
Their battle was fierce indeed and Hyuga proved to be more of a match than Fei Yin's previous foe Lord Sardius. The martial artist kept on fighting, ignoring the serious injuries he received from the brutality of Hyuga's strength. Little did Fei Yin know that Adena refused to flee with the others, only to spectate their fight to the death. Fei Yin having weakened Hyuga by damaging his pressure points had the edge. But just when he was about to deliver the final blow to the tyrant's head Hyuga counters the attack and retaliated with a powerful punch that smashed through Fei Yin's abdomen. Adena watches in horror as Fei Yin's mortally wounded body being hurled like a ragdoll. Hyuga approaching his downed body congratulates his opponent for being the only man to last long enough against him as he readies the final blow.   
  
That is... until Adena unexpectedly intervenes and takes it upon herself to defend her wounded father. Having received a powerful blow to the stomach from Adena's flying kick Hyuga did not see it coming, and neither did Fei Yin. The kick was enough to greatly weaken the tyrant. Adena enraged emanates crimson flames from her body, which instantly instilled fear in Hyuga's heart. Adena's powers of the Phoenix awakened. And as such she proceeds to hammer away at the weakened tyrant with an onslaught of hard-hitting punches all of which made dents in his body, breaking his bones one by one while Hyuga becomes reduced to a helpless loon. He pleads and begs for mercy, but Adena grants him none. She attempts to finish off Hyuga once and for all but she is halted by Fei Yin who used the last of his strength to get back on his feet. Grabbing Adena's fist he tells her Hyuga has had enough, before slumping back to the ground, slowly succumbing to his wounds. Hyuga thanks the gods for being spared. But he drops dead after giving in to the grave injuries Adena had given him.   
  
Fei Yin clinging to a thread to spend his final moments:   
  
"Adena... ever since you were brought into this world... I knew someday that you would indeed make me proud... Although I do love you and your sisters equally... you have proven to be the most ambitious... with that ambition... I know you will accomplish anything as long as you put your mind to it... if I am to pass into the next world... promise me... that you will be the one... the one to take up arms as the new master of Guren Shinken..."   
  
Fei pulls out a red gem which he offers to Adena.   
  
"And take this... it will be the one to guide you on the path to success..."   
  
What Adena had received was a Biocrystal. This Biocrystal becomes the only thing Adena has to remember him by. And shortly after accepting the gift Fei Yin passes away after giving in to his grave injuries. Adena gets on her feet and leaves to join Alyssa, her sisters and the remaining students under Fei Yin. The once happy family began to crumble, shortly after Fei Yin's death. Alyssa being the only caretaker would be approached by the couples of two families: The Mathis Family who were close friends of Fei Yin. And the royal Kurosawa family who ruled all of Earth II's Asian region. Adena was handed over to the Mathis family where she will live the life of the average child while another was handed over to the Kurosawas who chose not to experience the pain of childbirth and needed an heir. The last two of the four daughters, however, was not chosen. Later on, they both left on their own knowing they could take care of themselves, leaving Alyssa. Alyssa all alone in the world was overwhelmed with grief and loneliness. Having lost her husband and the four daughters they adopted, she slowly slipped into depression and committed suicide in hopes of joining Fei Yin in the next world.   
  
Having become a new member of the Mathis family, Adena abandons her goal to follow in Fei Yin's footsteps as a martial artist for the sake of living up to the expectations of her new adoptive parents as a normal child who grows up with an education, a job, and a dream goal. As time passed Adena grew to be a healthy, strong girl with not only new parents but an older brother, aunts, uncles, and cousins who all looked out for her and treated her with respect.   
  
 **2902 A.D, The Fight Begins**  
  
Having learned of her origins of being Gyra's current reincarnation and remembering her father's teachings Adena decides to take part in the fight to restore Origin back to its former glory as a means of putting these newfound gifts to the test. Unfortunately for her, there are others who seek to restore Origin along with their own reasons to obtain the Power of God. Adena confronts a handful of them such as the barbarian Derek Stone, a ninja turned superhero named Suzi Mochizuki, the former prince turned adventurer known as Finley Brax, the half-alien solider Alfred Eberhardt and a battle maiden from the heavens named Galatea Maxwell who is on a mission to destroy the Tyrant Beasts at the request of her queen. Adena engages in fierce battles against them from time to time. Along the way, she meets a man named Cid Gates whose profession is in the arts of science and technology. Unlike the others, he showed no interest in gaining the Power of God and he never bothered to engage in combat with Adena. Instead, he offers her useful advice as to where the Tyrant Beasts are located. In due time she encounters another female warrior by the name of Tsukiko Kusanagi who happens to know about Adena's father and the Guren Shinken branch. Adena gets unsettling vibes from the white-haired female who then attacks her without warning prompting Adena to defend herself. Her first battle with Tsukiko escalates to a stalemate until they are interrupted by Origin's monster breeds that appear out of nowhere and attack them. A frustrated Tsukiko tells Adena their conflict is far from over before departing. While fighting off the monster breeds a woman unexpectedly comes to her aid, cleaving through the monsters with graceful swordsmanship. Adena makes short work out of the remaining monsters with the woman's help who introduces herself as Celeste Maximillion. Celeste tells Adena she needs assistance in liberating her kingdom from a dictator named Grimhilde. Adena tells Celeste that she has too much on the plate with the other fighters and Tsukiko pursuing the Tyrant Beasts. Celeste reveals she too is after the Tyrant Beasts though she has no interest in gaining the Power of God due to being among the Gods of Castillo herself. She must liberate the kingdom of Eldion and destroy the Tyrant Beasts in order to prove her real family her worth as the Goddess of War and only then she will be reunited with them. Feeling sorry for Celeste facing such a dilemma Adena makes a truce with the princess to help save her kingdom because "Family Comes First".   
  
They encounter Finley, Alfred, and Derek all of whom catch wind of Celeste's kingdom being under siege. Finley and Alfred are working together on this because they have a common enemy working with Grimhilde. Derek tags along for the sake of lending his childhood friend a helping hand. They also encounter Suzu who sees Grimhilde as a new evildoer to put to justice. The last two accompanying them reveals to be Cid Gates who has intel about the defenses of Celeste's besieged kingdom and Tsukiko Kusanagi for the sake of achieving glory among the potential heroes of Celeste's kingdom. To Adena's dismay, Tsukiko is merely helping them out just for fame and nothing more. Nonetheless, the eight fighters combine their strength to combat Grimhilde's demonic armies and getting through the many obstacles thrown at them, all the while rescuing those who fell under Grimhilde's enslavement. Eventually, they encounter Grimhilde herself along with Delzos the Dark Knight who killed Alfred's uncle years ago and turned Finley's father to the dark side. After exchanging a series of threats a hectic battle ensues. Adena, Tsukiko, Derrick, and Celeste are busy with Grimhilde who proves to be a difficult warrior but to Celeste, she would not lose a second time. Alfred and Finley enraged work together to defeat Delzos with the aid of Suzu and Cid who have their hands full against Grimhilde's elite soldiers. With a devastating blow to the face from Celeste's shield uppercut and Delzos taking a blow through the stomach from Finley only to receive a headshot from Alfred the eight warriors rise victorious. Unfortunately, Grimhilde and Delzos having managed to survive their injuries make a getaway. In spite of this Celeste's kingdom is finally restored to its former glory.   
  
As the time passes it wouldn't be long before Adena confronts her own worst enemy. Ardea. Queen of the Phoenix race who came to Earth II seeking Adena after knowing she is the reincarnation of her deceased consort King Gyra. She convinces Adena to join her conquest to reclaim dominance over mankind but Adena not content with this refuses. Ardea infuriated at this becomes quick to punish the latter for her betrayal and their first battle ensues when Adena quickly steps up against the incoming attacker. Adena manages to hold her own against the queen but unfortunately, she gets overpowered and mortally wounded. Ardea, however, spares her life for the time being and congratulates Adena for being the only foe to last long enough against her. Ardea convinces Adena to prove her worth as the ultimate opponent and the only one determined to stop her ambition to reclaim dominance over mankind by eliminating the Tyrants. Only by eliminating the Tyrants and growing stronger Adena will be ready to clash swords with Ardea once more in a final battle that will shake the earth. After Ardea departs A hooded figure approaches Adena's wounded body. Still conscious she tries to get back up preparing to strike the figure down seeing him as a potential threat but much to her surprise she is told he did not come here to fight. The figure tells Adena there is a power within her that hasn't been unlocked yet and he also hints that the power lies within those of the Phoenix race much like her and Ardea. Turn desperation into righteous fury. Only then the power will be awakened..." The figure says. Adena experiences a whirlpool of emotions such as rage and ambition. Rage because her hatred towards Tsukiko reached its peak. And ambition because she is determined to exceed her deceased father's expectations no matter what. With Fei Yin, Tsukiko and Ardea in her thoughts Adena's body emanate crimson flames that spread throughout the forest where her battle with Ardea took place. Adena uses her remaining strength to get back up before letting out an angered roar. Her body briefly transforms into a Phoenix-like creature as she does so and the entire forest becomes engulfed in her flames. Adena's power finally awakens and she makes it clear to use this newfound power against those who stand in her way. Especially Tsukiko and Ardea.   
  
After making a full recovery Adena gets back into the fight and pursues the Tyrant Beasts. Unfortunately reaching them in itself is difficult due to Adena facing the other planet warriors (Tsukiko primarily) and having to fight them beforehand. After winning Adena can reach the whereabouts of the respective Tyrant Beast.   
  
Defeating Cid leads her to Darkhana the Mechanical Beast who sleeps in an Abandoned Monastery.   
  
Wrestling with Derrick leads her to Brimstone the Fire Minotaur who lies within a temple constructed inside the Pompeii Mountains.   
  
A dogfight in the sky with Alfred leads her to D-Rex the Hybrid who resides in the Celestial Islands high above the clouds.   
  
After reaching the peak of the Pristine Glacier before Finley does, she finds the bigfoot Frostsquatch who chases her down an avalanche after having his slumber disturbed.   
  
A high-speed exchange of fists with Suzu leads her to a Power Plant that houses Featherwatt, a giant-sized chicken with electric feathers.   
  
Defeating Celeste leads her to the Aquarius Shrine. Deep within the waters keeping it afloat she reaches the sea dragon Leviathan.   
  
With one more Tyrant left Adena meets Tsukiko again. After brushing her rival aside she finds the Golden Sanctuary where the final opponent lies in the form of Pride, a lion armed to the teeth with sword and shield.   
  
After Pride is destroyed Adena vanishes only to find herself in a dimensional void. She meets a hooded figure who tells her she may have defeated all of the Tyrant Beasts but there is one more trial she must pass before pressing on. Two figures materialize on each side of the figure. They are revealed to be Adena's past life Agares and her father Fei Yin. The sight of Fei Yin overwhelms her with sadness knowing it is not her father back in the flesh. The sadness and driven out by the burning desire to carry on her father's legacy and everything else she endured until now... And with this desire, Adena defeats the apparitions of Fei Yin and Agares.   
  
The other planet warriors are defeated and all the Tyrants have fallen. The samples gathered from the Tyrants fuse together to create the Antivirus Program.   
  
Adena rushes to the outlands where she would be led to the planet's core where Origin awaits. Unfortunately, those she fought against to slay the Tyrants make their arrival. Tsukiko, Celeste, Alfred, Suzu, Finley and Derek all make their appearance with a common goal though not on the same boat: To get the Antivirus Program from Adena so they will be the ones to be granted the Power of God. Cid Gates is also present but instead of challenging Adena again he stands on the sidelines to spectate the incoming battle. Full of confidence Adena takes it upon herself to power on through each and every one of them. Adena with her newfound strength defeats them one by one. Tsukiko doesn't let up and she swears an oath to cleanse the world of the Guren Shinken bloodline for the glory of her once proud race. A climactic final battle between the Phoenix and the dragon ensues.   
  
Leaving the battered bodies of Tsukiko and her defeated foes behind Adena makes her way into the planet's core and meets Origin. That is... Until Adena gets the unexpected company in the form of Ardea the phoenix queen. Now that Adena's strength has increased she tells her the time has come to fully prove her worth.   
  
This was it... this was the final battle Adena prepared for. With Ardea out of the way, Origin will be restored. But if she fails no one will be left to restore Earth II and Ardea's goal will be accomplished. Ardea's minions arrive along with their battalion of Origin monster breeds and Darkling pawns to dispose of Adena's defeated rivals which don't come to pass when Cid steps in and uses a healing invention to get them back on their feet. Tsukiko, Celeste, Suzu, Derrick, Alfred, and Finley make full recoveries and with Cid's help, they all put their differences aside to fight off the horde and Ardea's followers.   
  
The final fight between Adena and Ardea escalates. Although Ardea towers over her Adena uses her newfound strength to counter every attack the phoenix queen throws at her. Breaking her limit Adena defeats her arch nemesis and finally rises victorious along with the other fighters of Earth II who wiped out the horde and defeated Ardea's followers. They make their way to the planet's core where Adena prepares to restore the corrupted supercomputer. When they arrive they come to terms with Adena being the winner, save for Tsukiko. Adena admits to Tsukiko that she considers her an equal. Just as they are about to reconcile with one another Ardea and her followers rise up to do battle with Adena and her rival turned friends while Origin's corruption worsens. With Origin's power of Imagination, they gather around the supercomputer and fuse themselves with it into a monstrous entity hellbent on turning Earth II into space dust dubbed Armageddon before it flies off leaving the heroes behind.   
  
Adena becomes frustrated and full of doubt. Frustrated by the fact that she came a long way to face the impossible such as this and says the chances of stopping Armageddon are slim because she, Tsukiko and everyone else lack the means of pursuing the monstrosity. Tsukiko and the others rectify that with words of encouragement. All of them put their faith into Adena saying neither of them wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for her. Taking in every word Adena feels a newfound power growing within. The power given to her by her rival turned friends channeling their Reiki (Fighting spirit) into her. With it, Adena rises up with Tsukiko and Celeste by her side. With this power Adena, Tsukiko and Celeste transcend and fly off to pursue Armageddon. Reaching the monstrosity in the skies above the final battle ensues.   
  
Adena, Tsukiko and Celeste persevere until they do enough damage to weaken it. After Armageddon sustains heavy damage they finish it off using a combination attack. After Tsukiko and Celeste do their part Adena chases the monstrosity. Catching up to it Adena hammers away at Armageddon with high-speed punches before launching it with an uppercut. She gathers enough strength in her hand then quickly shifts into Burning Mode before delivering one more punch to Armageddon sending it flying out of the planet's orbit. Armageddon crashes into the sun resulting in a large scale explosion sending destructive waves across the vastness of space.   
  
Before Ardea's consciousness fades Adena and Ardea communicate with each other telepathically. By this time Ardea undergoes a change of heart telling Adena repeating history is not what her deceased consort Gyra wanted. Mildred, Grimhilde, Delzos and Morlock, however, curse the three for siding with the weak, swearing vengeance upon their descendants if they were to be brought back from the afterlife.   
  
Adena, Tsukiko and Celeste descend from the skies to reunite with their friends before putting the final nail in the coffin. Adena injects the Antivirus Program within the corrupted Supercomputer. Upon being injected with the antivirus Origin shuts down. In ten seconds it reboots and spreads a mass of positive energy in the form of multicolored energy all over the planet bringing the once corrupted lands back to their healthy condition.   
  
The planet Earth II is finally restored. Adena, Tsukiko and Celeste being the ones who saved the planet from its demise attain the status of true heroes. The hooded figure who informed them and the other warriors regarding the reward for restoring Origin appear before them. The hooded figure reveals itself to be Claudius. The headmaster of the team who created the planet with their use of the Power of God. He is also a close friend of Cid who was among his teammates. Claudius offers Adena and Tsukiko to join his team in watching over the future of Earth II. The two, however, decline the offer as they prefer to get on with having normal lives with their rival turned comrades.   
  
The story ends with Adena, Tsukiko and Celeste and the other planet warriors going their separate ways while Cid goes with Claudius to reclaim his place as one of the team's finest executives of the planet's development. As Adena walks on she confronts seven hooded figures that materialize around her. One of them offers her the Power of God in the form of a multicolored orb. The figure approaches Adena with these words...   
  
"For your victorious efforts, we shall grant you a proper reward..."   
  
With this... Adena becomes imbued with the Power of God.   
  
We then see a scene where Adena sits in a throne now donning red and gold metal bikini with a sash worn around the waist, looking into a blue crystal ball which shows video footage of her rival turned friends getting on with their normal lives.   
  
The Goddess of Flames has been born...   
  


☼-- ＰＥＲＳＯＮＡＬＩＴＹ

Adena is a hot-blooded, fiery-tempered individual who rarely goes down without a fight; and a loose cannon who flies off the handle easily in the face of all that is unjust from villainy, unfairness to damage being done to her or her friends. Explosive tempers and aggression are an unpleasant trait among her species. Belligerent, she possesses a fighting spirit that burns brighter than the sun itself. 

In spite of her temperament, Adena has the qualities of what a good friend should be. Enthusiastic because she never gives up. Selfless because she has ulterior motives to help those in need and high spirited because for the most part she can be a fun loving and outgoing woman. 

In the heat of battle, she shows a considerable level of ferocity and controlled aggression which can cause her to drop her guard. Because of that, she does everything in her power to keep a cool head as the fight escalates. Adena has a strong belief in being a fighter. She fights to win. She fights to achieve what she strongly desires. She fights to get around in life (Keeping a roof under her head, working hard for a good education, keeping herself healthy etc.) And her strong will makes Adena determined to overcome any obstacle up ahead. 

Adena's unofficial catchphrase is "JAAAAAAH!" A hot-blooded scream that conveys excitement, wonder, fear, arousal or all of the above. 

-Sees hot lesbian sex and gets turned on by it- 

"OH MY GOD! JAAAAAAH!!" 

"Hey Your Playstation 4 Pro came in the mail today!" 

"JAAAAAAAAH!" 

-Sees a cute, chubby cat on her doorstep- 

"JAAAAAAH!" 

-Getting her college PhD handed to her- 

"JAAAAAAAH!" 

-Walks in on you jacking off to porn- 

"JAAAAAAAH!" 

Think of it as her version of Hank Hill's "BWAAAH!" 

☼-- ＡＰＰＥＡＲＡＮＣＥ & ＡＲＳＥＮＡＬ

Adena is portrayed as a woman in her early 20s with a slender and curvy build, slightly ample breasts, light brown skin and green eyes. Her hair is and colored black which is usually tied into a long single braid which has two small ahoges poking out of the middle. Clothing wise her standard attire is a red vest with black short sleeves worn over a white tube top that hugs her breasts while exposing her visible four pack abs and belly button. She wears small black shorts, a pair of white futuristic sneakers that have no laces, and she wears small fingerless gloves colored red and black. 

The Goddess version of Adena wears a red metallic bra adorned with gold linings, a black metallic waistband that holds a red sash. She wears golden armbands around her biceps as well as her wrists and small golden bands around her ankles while her feet wears black small heels. Lastly, she wears sun-shaped earrings. 

Burning Mode is an anthropomorphic Phoenix creature with red and gold fur, fiery wings, green glowing eyes, a golden yellow beak with talons matching the color. and a plumage of the colors red, gold and orange meshed together and red aurora emanates from its body throughout. 

Hellbringer: A chainsaw-like weapon forged by the Darklings. A weapon of mass destruction that was once wielded by the villainous despot Lord Kane who clashed swords against Ariel. After Kane was given the final blow he underwent a change of heart and thanked Ariel for cleansing his soul of the sins he committed under the influence of the corruption that plagued the many kingdoms within their galaxy. This weapon would later be handed over to Fei Yin as a parting gift from Ariel after they joined forces to bring down Madman Sardius. 

Valiant Armor Ignis: During Season 2 where Mechas and Space Travel are new themes added in Adena finds and acquires a suit of armor. These armors were forged and used during an intergalactic war 500 years ago in another galaxy and somehow these armors made their way into Adena's galaxy. They are known as Valiant Armors. Valiant Armors are magical suits of armor with a nucleus that gives them the innovation to transform and regenerate when they receive damage. Ignis can transform into three different modes of transportation. ARMOR is the basic mode which Adena wears during combat. SHIP is where Ignis grows and becomes a spacecraft and COMBAT is where Ignis shifts into a mecha which can be versatile in the midst of dogfights in space. It's risky for Adena to use the more powerful attacks in Ignis' arsenal. Should it happen Ignis can overheat and break down leaving Adena to fight without it. Ignis like all Valiant Armors has to regenerate before being worn again.

☼-- ＰＯＷＥＲＳ & ＡＢＩＬＩＴＩＥＳ

**Pyrokinesis:**  As a descendant of the Phoenix race Adena can utilize fire-based attacks. Can create fire out of thin air, throwing fireballs, surround herself with fiery barriers, and use it for situational purposes from lighting candles, cooking food to setting up campfires. 

**Swordsmanship:**  Adena's weapon of choice is the chainsaw looking Hellbringer. It's a hand me down from her predecessor Carter Mathis who fought against the Unholy Trinity. Only those who harbor feelings of rage, violence, anger and hate are deemed "worthy" to wield this destructive weapon. Carter was able to control it to the fullest because of his desire for revenge. But not so much for Adena because she lacks the hatred in her heart to do so. Using Hellbringer for a long period of time will corrupt unworthy wielders, turning them into mindless killing machines. 

**Martial Arts:**  When Hellbringer is not in use Adena resorts to using her fists. At a young age, she was disciplined in the fighting style known as Guren Shinken (紅蓮神拳, Translates to Crimson Lotus Godfist). Which she learned from her adoptive father over the years. Adena takes up this fighting style and makes use of it for the battles that lie in wait for her. 

**Invulnerability/Resilience:**  Adena is resilient and as such, she is capable of holding her own against a select few powerful foes. As demonstrated when she survives getting stomped on multiple times by a Tyrant Beast, and another that punched her through building after building. 

**Karma:**  One of Adena's greatest assets. If the enemy damages Adena in some shape or form then she will return the favor in greater doses of severity. Did you rain down on her parade? She'll do the same with a storm of fireballs. Did you crash her party? She'll ruin yours with a bevy of destructive pranks. Did you throw her Wii-U in a woodchipper? She'll set your $9000 gaming laptop on fire. 

**Peak Condition:**  Adena is active in the fitness/bodybuilding industry. In addition, she is able to maintain her prime with consistent workouts, especially after consuming large meals and sugary drinks. Adena's overall strength comes from training her ass off, working hard to sharpen skills, and developing new techniques against enemies she is bound to have future encounters with. 

**Longevity:**  As one of the Phoenix race Adena cannot be killed by normal means. Once she kicks the bucket when her vitals are damaged she can revive herself. The only way to kill a Phoenix is to scatter its ashes. Originally Adena had a 700-year lifespan which means her time will expire in the year 3581. But after a series of unfortunate events Adena had her lifespan increased to an infinite amount after being used as a guinea pig for an immortality granting spell a warrior cult sought to perform. Adena is unhappy with this, as she is forced to watch her loved ones wither and corrode by time. 

**Transformation:** When a battle gets hectic Adena will unleash her full potential, assuming the true form of a Phoenix resembling an anthropomorphic fiery bird with gold and red wings, talons and a glowing plumage known as Burning Mode. Her offense and defense are amplified tenfold in this state. On the downside, Adena can't remain in Burning Mode through the remainder of a battle due to its duration being one minute. When that minute expires Adena will revert to normal. 

**Weaknesses:**

**Hellbringer:**  This demonic looking chainsaw is Adena's weapon of choice and a hand me down from Carter. Only those who harbor feelings of rage, violence, anger and hate are deemed "worthy" to wield this destructive weapon. Carter was able to control it to the fullest because of his desire for revenge. But not for Adena because she lacks the hatred in her heart to do so. Using Hellbringer for a long period of time will corrupt unworthy wielders, turning them into mindless killing machines. This drawback also justifies the fact that Adena relies on martial arts than swordplay. 

**Water:**  She can drink, and use it to take baths, relax in pools and jacuzzis, etc but as far as combat goes that's a whole different story. If Adena were a boss in a Mega Man game Water-based attacks would be her weakness. She is also not a good swimmer, and because it makes sense in real life Adena can't use her pyrokinetic abilities underwater pretty much making her defenseless.

What can kill the Sun? This I haven't found enough logical, scientific answers too yet which I'm gonna incorporate into this character's weaknesses. It's going to be Adena's Kryptonite and it's the same stuff the Neo-Nazis used to kill the Phoenixes that came before her. 

**Ophidiophobia:**  Adena is scared of Snakes. And as I'm writing this, it's a fear she has yet to conquer. 

**Magic Users:**  Of all enemies to go up against Wizards, Sorcerers, Mages, and Alchemists often give Adena more trouble than their worth. Especially those of the High-Level Magic variety.

**Scatter the Ashes:**  While Adena is immortal like the Phoenix she is there is another way to get her out of the picture. When she "Dies" her body becomes a husk of black ashes, only to come back 6 seconds later. If one has the speed to do so, her ashes can be scattered. 

☼-- ＭＯＶＥＬＩＳＴ

**System:**

-Implements a 6 button layout found in Street Fighter, Skullgirls and Killer Instinct consisting of 3 punches and 3 kicks that vary in 3 levels of strength (Light, Medium and Heavy) 

-Special Button (The seventh) is a mechanic unique to each character 

-Implements a chain combo system found in Darkstalkers and Skullgirls. Combos build up from Light to Heavy. Normals can cancel into Specials, and Specials can be canceled into Supers depending on how much meter you have. 

-Implements Air combos found in Guilty Gear, Skullgirls, and Marvel vs Capcom. They are usually mapped to HP or HK.

-EX Specials are performed by pressing two of the six buttons simultaneously, at the cost of meter consumption.

-During Tag Battles, a partner can be called in for assistance by pressing MK+HK. Hold down the same buttons to switch between them.

EX Mode: At the cost of 3 Super bars pressing LP+MP+HP simultaneously lets you go into a state where your attack and defense are increased in addition to improved character stats for a limited time.

Hyper Mode: At the cost of 3 Super bars pressing LK+MK+HK simultaneously lets you go into a state where any combo chain is possible. It works in the same manner as Capcom Vs SNK 2's A-Groove and Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo. 

Power Charge: Holding down MP+MK lets you manually charge up the Super meter. A similar mechanic found in King of Fighters, Samurai Shodown, and most DBZ fighting games. Keep in mind that charging leaves you defenseless. You can either risk it, or let the Super meter fill up on its own. 

Taunting: Pressing LK+MK simultaneously makes the character perform a taunt. 

Ultras are the penultimate stage of the character's strongest attack followed by Instant Kills. They can only be performed when all three meters are full with 50% HP (or lower) effectively making them suited as last resorts to turn the tide of battle. "WARNING!!!" appears on the screen before the character ends the round with a flashy, but devastating move.

Instant Kills can only be done on the final round when opponent's HP is at 50% (or lower) and all three meters full. Sit back and watch the opponent get owned by a flashy, but devastating move.

Depending on the selected partner for Tag Battles, an Instant Kill exclusive to said partner can be performed when the Super gauge is full (3 levels and all) and inputting Quartercircle forward twice MK+HK

**EX Mode gives Adena:  
**  
-Increased offense for both her base form and Burning Mode   
-Longer duration for Burning Mode   
-Searing Crescent hits twice instead of one   
-Grasshopper causes knockback 

**Gameplay and Fighting Style:**

**Style:** Balanced, Shotoclone   
 **Similar to:**  Ryu (Street Fighter), Morrigan (Darkstalkers) 

Adena is more or less the basic Shoto character (Lowtiergod hates shotos lol) sporting the usual assets from the fireball motions to dragon punches. A Shotoclone but not to the fullest as she stands out from the pack with Rekka styled moves (Like some of Kyo and Iori's moves), and the ability to transform that gives her a doubled moveset as a result. 

Adena can access Burning Mode when the Transform gauge is full. While it increases offense like Sol's Dragon Install, Burning Mode doubles Adena's movelist granting her attacks exclusive to this form including Supers. She can also set her opponents on fire with special moves. After that, the opponent's HP will drain for 10 seconds. (Like the Burn effect in Pokemon) On the downside the Burning Mode gauge depletes quicker when Adena takes damage and should it reach 0 Adena will revert to her base form. She cannot enter Burning Mode again until the gauge refills. 

**05/11/2018 Update:**  She no longer has Charge Moves. Meteor Edge is now a midair exclusive move. Burst Hand has been removed, in favor of a new throw.

**Normal Moves:**

Standing LP: Adena does a quick jab. Good for poking. 

Crouching LP: Adena does a crouching jab. 

Jumping LP: Adena karate chops the opponent in midair. 

Standing MP: Adena jabs the opponent with her right fist. 

Crouching MP: Adena does a crouching jab with her right fist. 

Jumping MP: Adena elbows the opponent in midair. 

Standing HP: Adena swings Hellbringer downward. 

Standing HP (x2): Adena swings Hellbringer horizontally. 

Standing HP (x3): Adena swings Hellbringer upwards. Launches opponent for an air combo. 

Crouching HP: Adena does two crouching swipes with Hellbringer. Hits twice. 

Jumping HP: Adena swings Hellbringer downward in midair. 

Standing LK: Adena does a quick kick that hits the shins. 

Crouching LK: Adena kicks across the feet. 

Jumping LK: Adena sweeps one leg upwards. 

Standing MK: Adena does a back kick. 

Crouching MK: Adena sweeps one leg horizontally and then another. 

Jumping MK: Adena crescent kicks in midair. 

Standing HK: Adena performs a roundhouse kick. 

Crouching HK: Adena does a handstand kick. Causes knockback, will bounce the opponent off the wall to extend a combo. 

Jumping HK: Swings her legs downward. Dribbles opponent off the ground to extend an air combo. 

**Command Normals:**

Searing Crescent (Forward MP): Adena steps forward and brings down a fiery karate chop. Her LP normals can cancel into this move. Searing Crescent can be canceled into Blazing Typhoon, Raging Fire or any Super. 

Grasshopper (Forward LK): Adena hops forward and does a double kick. 

**Throws:**

Rough Handling: Adena launches the grabbed opponent with an uppercut. With precise timing she can follow up with Meteor Edge or an Air Shakunetsuha to strike the downed opponent before he/she gets up. 

Ring of Fire (Burning Mode Only): A long ranged grab. Adena hurls a ring of three fiery triangles at her opponent. If it hits, the opponent is immobilized and vulnerable before the rings explode followed by knockback.

**Taunts:**

Taunt 1: Adena gestures the opponent to come to her while saying "Hey hey come and get me!" 

Taunt 2: Adena repeatedly raises her fist in the air saying "I eat scrubs like you for breakfast!" 

Taunt 3: Adena clenches her fists, flames burst from her body while yelling "I'm just getting warmed up!!" 

**Specials & Supers: **

*() The input needed to execute the attack

灼熱波 Shakunetsuha (Scorching Heat Wave): A projectile that replaces Crimson Wheel in the form of a red fireball Adena throws upon shoving an arm forwards. EX Shakunetsuha hits 3 times instead of 1. Consumes 10% of meter. LP version flies quicker but doesn't hit hard. MP version flies mid-screen. HP version flies farther. It can also be done in the air like Morrigan's Soul Fist and Akuma's Zanku Hadouken. (Quartercircle Forward LP/MP/HP)

Raging Fire: Adena does a flying uppercut punch leaving a trail of fire in its wake. EX Raging Fire hits 6 times instead of 3. Consumes 30% of meter and can work as a combo ender. Adena's version of the iconic Shoryuken (Dragon Punch) (Forward Down Forward LP/MP/HP)

Blazing Typhoon: With Hellbringer in hand Adena does a Link-esque spin attack, becoming a flaming tornado. EX Blazing Typhoon hits 5 times instead of 3. Consumes 20% of meter. It can also work as a combo ender EX version or not. Adena's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Whirlwind Kick) since it requires a Quartercircle-back motion needed to pull off. (Quartercircle Back LK/MK/HK) 

Meteor Edge: Adena jumps into the air and performs a downward kick to strike her opponent from above leaving a trail of fire in its wake. EX Meteor Edge comes out faster and hits 5 times instead of 3. Consumes 20% of meter. (Quartercircle Back LK/MK/HK, in Midair only) 

Fire Sheen: Adena combusts a fiery mirror in front of her. When the opponent hits the mirror Adena puts her palm against the opponent's stomach and charges it up releasing a fiery sphere blowing him/her away. From a distance, it can deflect projectiles. EX Fire Sheen hits 6 times instead of 3. Consumes 30% of meter. (Quartercircle Back LP/MP/HP) 

爆炎拳 Bakuenken (Explosive Flame Fist): A Rekka (like Kyo Kusanagi's 114 Shiki Aragami) where Adena dashes towards the opponent swinging one fiery fist forward, follows up with another flaming jab and swings her right arm upwards leaving a trail of fire in its wake. EX Bakuenken does 2 for the first hit, 2 for the second hit and 4 for the third hit. Consumes 80% of meter. (Quartercircle Forward LK/MK/HK three times in succession) 

Burning Storm (Burning Mode Only): In Burning Mode, Adena throws several fireballs at the opponent from above that home in on him/her like heatseekers. The EX version hits twice for each fireball and should they meet 12 hits will commence. Consumes 40% of meter. (Quartercircle Forward LP/MP/HP) 

Heat Dive (Burning Mode Only): Adena launches herself at the opponent sending a powerful dash punch. EX Blazing Drive delivers 4 hits. Consumes 10% of meter. (Charge Back then Forward LP/MP/HP) 

LEVEL 1 SUPER: Savage Rush: A multi-hit combo where Adena pummels the opponent with fisticuffs. The first hits are 12 the thirteenth hit being the combo finisher where she sends him/her flying with an uppercut. (Quartercircle Forward twice LP/MP/HP) 

LEVEL 1 SUPER 4th Degree Burn (Burning Mode Only): Adena charges up one clenched fist before throwing herself forward swinging the fist releasing a large cloud of fire that delivers 13 hits. (Quartercircle Forward twice LP/MP/HP) 

LEVEL 2 SUPER: Burning Scape: Adena shouts "Try this on for size!" before performing an enhanced version of Bakuenken where each punch dishes out multiple hits instead of one. Saying "It's time for you..." swinging one fiery fist forward delivering 3 hits, follows up with another flaming jab that dishes out 3 hits and swings her right arm upwards yelling "...To get roasted!" A large torrent of flame is released and it dishes out 7 hits. (Quartercircle Back twice LP/MP/HP) 

LEVEL 2 SUPER: Eruption (Burning Mode Only): Adena charges up and crimson flames burst from the body surrounding her like a helix. Best done when close to the opponent and dishes out 20 hits. Can also destroy incoming projectiles and projectile-based Supers. (Quartercircle Back twice LP/MP/HP) 

LEVEL 3 SUPER: 紅蓮百燃焼拳 Guren Hyakunenshoken (Crimson Lotus Hundred Burning Fist): Adena charges up Reiki and releases before throwing a flurry of high-speed punches while yelling out "Akekekekekekekekekekekeke!" She enters Burning Mode and yells "Kyaah!" Much louder and delivers the final hit. The final hit sending the opponent flying before she reverts back to normal. This attack dishes out 100 hits. Adena can perform this Super in Burning Mode as well. (Forward Down Forward twice LP/MP/HP) 

ULTRA: 紅蓮百地獄波 Guren Hyakujigokuha (Crimson Lotus Hundred Hell Wave): The word "WARNING!!!" appears on the screen and Adena yells "It's time to burn you to a crisp!!" She rushes in and hammers away at the opponent with a barrage of fiery punches. 50 punches landed before the opponent gets launched with an uppercut and Adena gives chase in Burning Mode before following up with multiple teleport slashes across the screen and ends the assault with a torent of flames shot from her chest from above. (Down Down Down LP+MP+HP, when meter is at Level 3 and when the player is low on HP) 

INSTANT KILL: 紅蓮閃光拳 Guren Senkō Ken (Crimson Lotus Flash Fist): Adena recites: "Guren Shinken Ultimate Technique..." before charging and explodes with Reiki. Upon completion, Adena shouts "Now you're dead meat!" before quickly dashing forward and proceeding to hammer away at the target rapidly with a barrage of punches that make deep dents into the opponent's body, (X-Ray shots of the foe's bones being broken are briefly shown as she does this) whilst breaking the ground around her apart. As the dust settles, Adena gathers enough Reiki in her hand then quickly shifts into Burning Mode before punching the enemy sending it into orbit. The target crashes into the sun and explodes on a large scale. (Down Down Down LP+MP+HP, when meter is at Level 3 and when opponent is low on HP) 

TAG FINISHER: Guren Nihyakudenken (Crimson Lotus Two Hundred Power Fist): Only works if Leona is the partner. Adena and Leona both rush towards the opponent, Adena attacks with a vertical slash, Leona steps in front of her to send a diagonal slash, Adena steps in front of Leona to do a horizontal slash, Leona steps ahead of Adena to attack with a thrust and Adena steps in front of Leona to uppercut the opponent airborne. Leona fires a blue beam from the tip of Destinia that creates a blue sphere, trapping their opponent inside. Adena plunges Hellbringer into the sphere, followed by an upper crescent slash, a vertical slash, another crescent slash, a low horizontal slash, a double slash, a spin attack aided by Leona landing two diagonal slashes, a thrust, a vertical slash, both of them throw their weapons in the air, and deliver the final blow throwing punches at the trapped opponent. In unison Adena and Leona yell "Akekekekekeke..." Large cracks being formed on the sphere from every single punch they throw. "...KYAAAAAH!!" The final punch destroys the sphere, and their opponent is sent flying, before plummeting into the ground violently. 

V-TRIGGER: Burning Mode (Street Fighter Only): Works in the same manner as her special gameplay trait. It gives her form-exclusive moves, and increases her offense tenfold, able to set opponents on fire with special moves.

X-Ray Move (Mortal Kombat Only): Adena sends a hard jab to the opponent's stomach. The jab's impact sends shockwaves cracking the ribs before she follows up with an uppercut that breaks the opponent's jaw. 

FATALITY: Roasted Meat (Mortal Kombat Only): Adena brandishes Hellbringer revved up like the chainsaw it is before going all out chopping off the opponent's arms, legs, head, and torso all of which are launched airborne by a shockwave Adena causes by stomping the ground. As the body parts fly Adena "cooks" them with a flurry of fireballs thrown. 

Color Palettes (Alternate color skins referencing the following characters) 

Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star)   
Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII)   
Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)   
Wonder Woman (DC Comics)   
Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza)   
Kyo Kusanagi (His classic outfit from KOF 94-98)   
Super Nintendo (The console's color scheme) 

☼-- ＳＥＴＴＩＮＧ

Adena comes from a series I'm working on, and she doesn't appear until the sequel that takes place 800 years after it's prequel that was set in the 2010s. She takes Carter's place as the main character, sporting his red color scheme and weapon in addition even if she's not a blood descendant. He's African American while dark skin is a common trait among Adena's species. 

The world is set on a newly created planet earth during the far future, fittingly named Earth II after the original was destroyed in the middle of World War III. The planet itself is controlled by a bioengineered computer named Origin which uses "imagination" to create new lands and to keep the ecosystem balanced as well as the climates. The planet itself was originally an uninhabited planet that would be colonized and developed by a team of scientists, those who studied alchemy and gods from another world called Castillo. With their combined efforts the planet's creation was a success and peace lived on ever since. 

Fantasy elements are present in this otherwise high tech world because the inhabitants of Otherland (A parallel dimension of high fantasy that existed on the original earth) fled to outer space with those of the real world. Up until Earth II's creation inhabitants from both worlds were separate. Now they coexist with each other on the new planet being full of cultures and technological advances from the past and now such as The American regions having modern and futuristic touches to them like Neo New York, New Philadelphia etc. The Asian regions are similar to America but with cultures from feudal Japan and ancient China. 

There are futuristic towns like Neo Tokyo, New Hong Kong, etc. The European regions having medieval fantasy motifs with science fiction/modern day elements such as hovercrafts, lampposts, cybernetic implanted horses etc. The Arabian regions having obvious motifs and references to stories from Arabian Nights (Aladdin, Genies, Magic Carpets, Forty Thieves etc) Regions based on Greece, Egypt, Africa and the Aztecs are also included but these locations have not been written into the story yet. 

In addition to the large-scale locations, Adena travels from one land to the next either by using an Airship or using Warp Gates that can teleport her to said land. There are other planets besides Earth II since there are a handful of human populaces that escaped the original earth and colonized other planets such as Saturn, Mars, Jupiter etc. Adena's galaxy ties together with another called the Yggdrasil Star System, entirely based on Norse legends. 

//This section is a W.I.P for now. I need to flesh out some more lore such as World War III and what caused it. And to flesh out the backgrounds behind character species like the Phoenixes, Draconians, Giants, etc.//


	9. Valkyrie from the Stars

Name: Esther  
Birthdate: September 18, 2883, A.D (In Earth time)   
Age: 19   
Sex: Female   
Race: Extraterrestrial (Asgardian)   
Alignment: Good  
Strengths: She's a fast learner  
Weaknesses: Difficulty adapting to different cultures   
Hair Color: Blonde   
Eyes: Cyan blue   
Body Type: Slender  
Elemental Type: Various   
Height: 5'10" (179 cm)   
Weight: 128 lbs (58 kg)   
Organization: None   
Spirit Animal: Wolf   
Nationality: Nordic   
Chinese Zodiac: Pig (1971, 1983, 1995, 2007, 2019 etc. are also the year of the Pig)   
People label her: Rebellious, A troublemaker, Lass with a sense of humor  
Technology: Her Valiant Armor Einride   
Scars: None   
Markings: None   
Piercings: None   
Gifted: A pro at 80s arcade games (Notably Galaga)   
Weapons of choice: Her spear Gungnir   
Intellect: Has quick reflexes to get her out of a pinch during fights   
Personality Traits: Free Spirited, Courageous, Brash, Outgoing   
Romantic Interests: "Um... I don't know."   
Relationship Status: Single   
Family: Odin (Father), Frigg (Mother), Odin's sons (Brothers)   
Likes: Galaga, When her fights escalate to extreme levels of fun   
Dislikes: Loki, Evil conquerors, Bad food  
  
☆-- Sᴛᴏʀʏ  
  
In a distant galaxy lies the Yggdrasill Star System. A galaxy housing nine planets.  
  
Asgard, the planet of the Aesir.   
Vanaheim, the planet of the Vanir.   
Alfheim, the planet of the Light Elves.   
Midgard, the planet of the Humans.   
Jotunheim, the planet of the Giants.   
Svartalfheim, the planet of the Dark Elves.   
Nidavellir, the planet of the Dwarfs.   
Niflheim, the planet of fog and mists   
Muspelheim the planet of the fire Giants and Demons.  
  
After a peace treaty was forged the nine planets prospered for years to come. But unknown to them their peace is being taken for granted and a great evil is bound to come. A great evil known as the Krej from the now abandoned Zextar galaxy. They brought plague, death and high-level crime to every galaxy in the vicinity led by the mischevious tyrant Loki. And now they have set foot into the Yggdrasill Star System.   
  
Loki sends his ever-growing army to the nine planets before carrying out what they did best. Loki, however, had bigger plans rather than eliminating planets on schedule. Having returned to the Yggdrasill Star System after his banishment Loki deemed himself worthy of claiming this galaxy all to himself. He makes his way into the Yggdrasill Capital where and meets the imperator Sigurd. Loki kills Sigurd in cold blood sending all civilians of the capital into panic and disarray. He then makes a public announcement sent to the nine planets.  
  
"Your leader Sigurd is no longer among us. Therefore a successor to take his place has been chosen and that successor is I Loki of the Krej Empire. Surrender now or the destruction of your cherished homelands will be absolute!"  
  
All planets of the Yggdrasill Star System had no other options left and surrendered. All except one... Planet Asgard. Those of Asgardian blood be it, man, woman or child were warriors. Warriors who refused to go down without a fight. Asgard fought many wars and rose victorious in the end because of the ultimate weapon they had been blessed with known as Gungnir wielded by the almighty Odin. Unfortunately, Odin cannot charge into battle and face Loki himself. He along with his sons must protect Asgard from the impending enemy forces.  
  
But all is not lost. His daughter Princess Esther, trained to be the thirteenth battle maiden decides to take up the swaying one. Her sheer determination to end Loki's tyranny was greater than all Asgardians including her father. She agrees to liberate one planet after the other while Odin and her brothers protect Asgard from incoming threats.  
  
Armed to the teeth with Gungnir and her Valiant Armor Einride, Esther blasts off to save the galaxy.  
  
☆-- Pᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ  
  
A tomboyish princess. Despite being a skilled and elite warrior in her own right Esther is a rebellious but cheerful, free-spirited and courageous soul with a brash and sometimes impulsive behavior. She also happens to be an outgoing extrovert who enjoys the company of others. Being the youngest and least meticulous of Odin's children Esther has a sense of humor which leads her to pull pranks on her siblings, and talking trash to her foes in hopes of getting a rise out of them.  
  
☆-- Pᴏᴡᴇʀs & Aʙɪʟɪᴛɪᴇs  
  
Weapon Mastery: Other than utilizing spear-fighting techniques with Gungnir, Esther will acquire other weapons on her journey ranging from the swords Gram and Tyrfing and Thor's hammer Mjölnir.  
  
Flight: Eindride Gives Esther this ability. When activated jet-like wings along with a jetpack will protrude from the back of the armor allowing Esther to take flight. For space travel, the armor forms a helmet and mechanical sleeves around Esther's arms and legs which protect her from the dangerous conditions of outer space.  
  
Marksmanship: The wristband compartments of Eindride can transform into bullet spewing Gatling guns and the shoulder pads can turn into heatseeker firing Vulcan cannons.  
  
Transformation: Einride has three forms. Base Mode is basically the armor Esther wears. Shooter Mode turns Einride into a spaceship. For Warrior Mode, the armor breaks apart to become a giant mecha Esther can pilot though she has to pilot it in the black bikini she's reduced to for the time being.  
  
Combination: Valiant Armors can combine with one another. If Esther were to find other Valiant Armor users they can merge into one becoming powerful mechs and other spacecraft.s  
  
Super Transformation: Nearing the final battle against Loki's doomsday weapon Ragnarok, Esther's Valiant Armor receives an ultimate upgrade from the many Valiant Armor users who fought alongside her in the war against Loki's empire. Offering the Generators from their Valiant Armors to Einride the armor shines from Black to Gold along with the armor growing new attachment upgrades such as metallic wings that spread from the back. This is referred to as the Shining Star Armor and it is Esther's most powerful transformation.  
  
☆-- Mᴏᴠᴇsᴇᴛ  
  
Gameplay and Fighting Style   
  
As a spear fighter, Esther can attack opponents without the need to do so up close. Being able to chain certain normals together makes her all the more versatile. Esther is one of the few characters that can't run or back dash. Instead of running she will hover across the screen with her jetpack. Her hover speed is good enough to extend combos in addition to her long ranged normals. Esther has one Special that has to be used sparingly. Vulcan Barrage is limited to 10 missiles and if they're all used up Esther can't use it anymore until the next match.   
  
Esther's Special gameplay trait lets her use 'Weapons' in battle, based on collecting different weapon powerups in old school shooter games (Gradius, Contra, Gunstar Heroes etc). Each one shaves off a certain percentage of the Weapon gauge that slowly fills over the course of the match. 

Her Weapons Include:

Blade Shot (Quartercircle Forward S): Esther fires a red spinning blade at the opponent. Hits 4 times when in contact. Consumes 10% of the Weapon gauge.

Freeze Beam (Back Back S): Taking a page from Samus Aran's book, Esther fires a blue, misty beam at the opponent. With the opponent frozen Esther can get free hits in (Like Jin Kisaragi's Frost Bite) Consumes 20% of the weapon gauge.

Scorch Shield (Quartercircle Back S): Creates a flaming barrier around Esther temporarily. In this state, enemies will take damage if they get too close to Esther and it can destroy projectile based Specials making her untouchable for 10 seconds. Consumes 80% of the Powerup gauge.

Magnet Grenade (Forward Down Forward S): Esther summons a dark purple sphere that gravitates her foe into it. The sphere explodes upon contact. Consumes 100% of the Weapon gauge.

Normal Moves:

Standing LP: Thrusts Gungnir forward. LP as a whole is a 3 hit string that lets Esther punish the opponent with mixup game. The first stage of Standing LP hits mid.

Standing LP (x2): Thrusts downright. Hits low.

Standing LP (x3): Thrusts upright. Hits high.

Crouching LP: A crouching thrust. Can poke the opponent up to 3 times with it, for the sake of combo building.

Jumping LP: A midair thrust.

Standing MP: Esther swings Gungnir upwards.

Crouching MP: A sliding thrust

Jumping MP: Swings Gungnir overhead

Standing HP: Swings Gungnir horizontally

Standing HP (x2): Twirls Gungnir above her head. Hits 5 times.

Crouching HP: Esther swings Gungnir upward, hitting the opponent with its end and not the bladed tip. Launches opponent for an air combo.

Jumping HP: A downward thrust in midair.

Standing LK: Esther Kicks at the feet.

Crouching LK: Esther flings one leg forward.

Jumping LK: Knees in midair

Standing MK: Esther strikes with an axe kick

Crouching MK: Swings Gungnir over her head.

Jumping MK: Thrusts from a down-right angle.

Standing HK: Esther hovers forward and kicks the opponent with both feet extended, then follows up with swinging Gungnir backward. Hits twice and causes knockback, letting her extend a combo should the opponent get wall-bounced.

Crouching HK: Twirls Gungnir at opponent's feet. Hits 3 times.

Jumping HK: A downward thrust and stomps in midair. If done on grounded opponents Esther will land on his/her opposite side giving her cross up potential.

Command Normals:

Swoop N' Stab (Forward MP): Esther swings Gungnir downwards and follows up with a quick thrust.

Flying Knee (Forward LK): Esther Hovers forward and knees the opponent.

Hover Dance (Forward MK): Hovers forward and kicks with both legs.

Specials and Supers:

Velocity Thrust: Esther explodes forward with Gungnir held in front of her. LP version doesn't travel far. MP version travels fullscreen and HP version travels fullscreen. EX version hits 3 times and consumes 10% of meter.

Storm Runner: Esther slams Mjölnir on the ground sending electric shockwaves towards the opponent from a distance. Electrocutes the opponent upon landing. EX version hits 7 times and consumes 60% of meter.

Cannon Spitter: Esther turns one arm into a Gatling gun and fires away. While the normal version hits 4 times, the EX version lands 8 bullets and consumes 60% of meter.

Vulcan Barrage: Esther turns her shoulder pads into dual Vulcan cannons that fire heatseekers at her opponent in an erratic pattern. Depending on the button pressed a certain number of missiles will be fired. LP version fires 3. MP version fires 4. HP version fires 5. The EX version fires 8 and consumes 60% of meter.

Blast Stabber: A Counter move. Esther steps back and bursts forward via jetpack thrusting Gungnir 4 times. EX version hits 8 times. The 8th hit pushes the opponent forcing him/her in 2 second hitstun. Consumes 70% of meter.

Deployer: Esther ascends and glides above her opponent dropping multiple bombs. LP version drops 3, MP version drops 6, HP version drops 9. EX version drops 12 bombs and consumes 90% of meter. This move is best used as a cross because after the bombs are dropped Esther descends on the other side of the opponent and she can follow this with Swoop N' Stab.

LEVEL 1 SUPER: Offensive Overdrive: With Gungnir in hand Esther wails away at the opponent with two spear swings from left to right, three thrusts, twirls Gungnir in front of her hitting 5 times then swings it upwards launching the opponent airborne. Dishes out 11 hits.

LEVEL 2 SUPER: Wild Flight: Charging up her jetpack and releasing Esther bursts towards her foe with Gungnir pointed out at breakneck speed. She zips past the opponent 19 times launching her and the foe into the air until she twirls Gungnir above her head and slams the bottom part of the weapon onto the foe for the 20th hit sending him/her the ground.

LEVEL 3 SUPER: Gigantic Gunshot: Esther turns her wristbands into two pairs of giant Gatling guns and slams them together combining the two into one big cannon. Esther pulls the trigger and fires away. The explosive gunshots dish out 40 hits.

INSTANT KILL: Judgment Sword: Raising Gungnir into the air above her head Esther sets Einride to its full power where the armor cracks up. The pieces of the armor remove themselves from Esther's body leaving her in a black bikini. The armor pieces form together all over Gungnir until it becomes a giant sword. Lowering the sword and now holding the hilt with both hands Esther rushes towards the enemy and delivers a flurry of five slashes leaving trails of blue aura in its wake before launching the opponent with a rising slash. She spins the sword above her head forming a large hurricane sucking in her opponent and several debris. Esther launches the opponent further into the sky with another rising slash and charges the sword's jetpack attachments. Upon completion, the sword launches Esther like a rocket and shouts "Here's the final blow!!!" Esther blasts through the airborne opponent and he/she explodes behind Esther before the sword breaks, forming the armor pieces all over her body. After donning Einride again she flies off the screen.

☆-- Sᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ

If you haven't noticed already, this character and her universe as a whole is based entirely on Norse Mythology despite taking place in a far-off galaxy during a futuristic timeline where elements of space travel are thrown in. Here are the references I used from the source material so far.

The nine planets themselves are based on the nine worlds connected to Yggdrassil the Tree of Life:

In the first level is Asgard, the home of the Aesir Vanaheim, the home of the Vanir. Alfheim, the home of the Light Elves. In the middle is Midgard "Middle Earth", the home of the Humans. Midgard is connected to Asgard by Bifrost "The Rainbow Bridge". Jotunheim, the home of the Giants. Svartalfheim, the home of the Dark Elves. Nidavellir, the home of the Dwarfs. Niflheim is to the north, somewhere in Niflheim under the ground is Helheim home of the dead. Muspelheim is to the south, it is the home of the fire Giants and Demons.

Esther's siblings are more or less Odin's sons Thor, Baldr, Viðarr, and Váli. Esther, however, is an original character considering Odin never had any daughters in the source material. She is the only daughter and the youngest of his children.

The weapons used in Esther's world are of course weapons from the mythology such as:

-Gungnir. Odin's spear which serves as Esther's primary weapon.  
-Gram. A sword used by Sigurd to kill the dragon Fafnir  
-Thor's hammer Mjölnir  
-The magic sword Tyrfing

The doomsday weapon Loki and his evil forces are developing is named Project Ragnarök. In the source material, Ragnarok is known as The End of The World.

Esther builds an army of warriors known as The Einherjar in preparation for the end of the world. In the source material, Einherjar are the souls of dead warriors gathered by Valkyries. However, in this interpretation, they are warriors recruited by Esther whom she meets as she travels from planet to planet. The majority of Esther's army consists of Light Elves, Dark Elves, Human Vikings and warriors from Planet Midgard, Fire Giants, Dwarves and many others.

I think most of the nine worlds weren't on good terms with one another in the source material (The Dark Elves, Demons, and Humans) so in this case I made it to where a peace treaty within the galaxy was formed where inhabitants of all nine planets would treat each other in a good light. This treaty being disrupted becomes one of Loki's heinous crimes upon invading the Yggdrasil Star System.


	10. Golden Dragon Knight

Name: Aureus Ignis Regina   
Name Meaning: Golden Fire Queen in Latin   
Birthdate: June 18th 5223   
Age: 26   
Sex: Female   
Race: Draconian   
Alignment: Good   
Strengths: "Try me..."   
Weaknesses: Has obnoxious habits like snoring very loud, Dynamo's rudeness   
Hair Color: Pale Brown   
Eyes: Red   
Body Type: Slender   
Elemental Type: Light   
Height: 5' 2"   
Weight: 93 lbs.   
Organization: None   
Spirit Animal: Dragon   
Chinese Zodiac: Not given   
People label her: A talking dragon... with assets.   
Scars: None   
Markings: None   
Piercings: Wears ruby earrings   
Gifted: Has a talent in clay sculptures   
Weapons of choice: Dynamo   
Intellect: Takes cues from Dynamo during fights   
Personality Traits: Boisterous, Extroverted, Outgoing, Upbeat, Radiant   
Romantic Interests: Who knows?   
Relationship Status: Single   
Family: The Golden Dragons, The Lichstrahl Kingdom (Adopted by them)   
Likes: Eating, Arm Wrestling, Hot Springs, Contending to Women in brothels   
Dislikes: Tryhards   
Favorite Foods: Chicken, Parsley, Fried Fish, Foreign Foods

☼-- ＳＴＯＲＹ

4879 A.D, The Omega Wars

The Omega War, fought against an extraterrestrial race known as the Edge centuries ago, left the Earth in global ruins. The destructive nuclear horrors unleashed upon the planet and its population created uncountable amounts of death and devastation. In the wake of this sweeping havoc arose the planet itself to retaliate against the violence forced upon it. Polar shifts and massive earthquakes swallowed entire continents. From seething seas and walls of water arose angry volcanoes, spewing flame and death into the sky. Hungry fires, searing blizzards, and brutal storms ran rampant across the planet's surface for years, in an attempt to wash away the man-made horrors that it was forced to endure.

5213 A.D, Things Settle Down

After the war ended the Earth and inhabitants of the world known as Mythos settled into a new pattern, starting to find some semblance of balance and peace. The global changes had left a much harsher planet, and the remaining life forms adapted slowly to the new environment. The planet's land masses, altered by man-made weaponry and ended through elemental means, had evolved into ten isolated provinces. The remaining populations within these new provinces found life difficult at first, but slowly evolution and natural selection allowed the human race to adapt and once again gain control of their destiny. Some of the provinces of Mythos had strong natural forces, exposed through the abrupt upheaval, and the resourceful post-humans began to master these new powers. Other provinces continued to develop through the use of science and technology they were given from other extraterrestrial forces who allied with them in their battle against the Edge, creating elaborate life support systems and protection against the harsh environments. As the years progressed, eight of the provinces began to communicate and trade together. An alliance was formed and a global quasi-government was established. The social structure evolved into a mixture of medieval practices, hybrid technology, and barbarism and barter.

5249 A.D, Chaos Rises Again

Now in this day and age Mythos finds mankind again at the brink of savagery and destruction. Life is now a series of hardships, deceptions, and lies for the members of the World Alliance. With tensions running high, the World Alliance is beginning to falter and the provinces are no longer considered allies ever since the Highfather, the one guiding force that all provinces had agreed to abide by, has been mysteriously and horribly murdered.

Someone must take a stand... to prevent the Omega Wars from repeating itself. As of now there is only one brave enough to do just that. A force of all that is good known as the Golden Dragon Knight.

A beautiful woman clad in golden armor, armed to the teeth with a crimson blade that speaks. She is said to be one of the most feared warriors known to the inhabitants of Mythos. And as such many believe she will be the key to the world's future.

☼-- ＰＥＲＳＯＮＡＬＩＴＹ

In spite of being one of the most lethal warriors known to man Aureus has a personality of the Sun itself. She is boisterous, upbeat, outgoing and she shows little to no traces of doom and gloom. Aureus also happens to be a passive fellow who doesn't take herself seriously to an extent. She can be rational, always listening to reason and never letting the pride she takes in being the golden knight go to her head. Dynamo acts as a conscience liable to keep Aureus in shape and will do everything in his power to ensure the golden knight will not succumb to getting emotional or resort to actions never in her nature to do.

Dynamo is the Cortana to her Master Chief. They have a symbiotic relationship and will help each other when the situation calls for it.

Aureus doesn't like it when people take themselves too seriously or try-hards ranging from civilians risking their lives to imitate Aureus whom they worship as a hero or jealous foes who'd try to emulate her style as much as possible. She gets a laugh from it so to speak.

Aureus has a penchant for breaking the 4th wall as she makes subtle references to a handful of anime/fantasy/JRPG cliches. One example of that being Aureus telling Rad she likes him the way he is (Due to being a swordsman who speaks in 90's surfer slang) instead of being an "angsty spiky haired sword-wielding teen" (a cliche among RPGs) or a "tryhard who says F you every 5 seconds". (Referring to Dante from that shitty Devil May Cry reboot)

☼-- ＰＯＷＥＲＳ ＆ ＡＢＩＬＩＴＩＥＳ

Swordsmanship: Obviously one of Aureus's feats. Her weapon of choice is the sacred blade named Dynamo. Aureus' swordplay focuses on speed and graceful movements. Aureus also plays on the defensive side using quick footwork, her flexible body to dodge attacks. The entirety of her moves is stylish, over-exaggerated and elegant to the eyes. With Crimson Shroud she also incorporates bullfighting techniques into her style.

Pyrokinesis: With Draconian blood flowing through her veins Aureus can create gold colored flames.

Transformation: When a battle gets hectic Aureus can shift into her full Draconian form. In this state, most of her skin is covered in golden scales. She grows small fangs, claws on her gauntlets and greaves, along with a reptilian tail and golden draconic wings dubbed "Gallant Mode". In addition to her strength, speed, and durability being increased exponentially, she has access to the ability to fly and scorch foes from above like the fire-breathing dragon she is.

Synergy: In battle, Aureus will take cues from her sword Dynamo which speaks. While there is banter between the two Dynamo will be quick to inform Aureus of tactics to use against a tough enemy. In turn, Aureus gives Dynamo the strength he needs to win with a Colossal Art by 'feeding' him.

Consumption: Dynamo will change aesthetically and grow stronger from consuming the flesh of his wielder's fallen foes.

Colossal Arts: Large-scale finishing moves Aureus will execute to defeat the Edgelords on a cinematic scale (As seen in God of War and Asura's Wrath) See the Movelist section for more details.

Acrobatics: Aureus plays on the defensive with acrobatic movements. Cartwheels, somersaults, flips and double jumps.

☼-- ＡＲＳＥＮＡＬ

Dynamo: Aureus' main weapon. It is a crimson bladed long sword with a pseudo-demonic design. In addition to Dynamo's sentience, the sword has a gender sporting a male's voice. Dynamo acts on his own accord when necessary as he gives Aureus advice during tough battles. (Tl,dr it's Navi from Ocarina of Time but less annoying and has a sense of humor)

S.Dynamo (Snake Sword): One of Dynamo's transformations. Acts as a whip capable of slashing and grabbing foes from a distance. Outside of combat Aureus can use S.Dynamo as a grappling hook to reach high terrain and other hazards from bottomless pits to pools of acid.

C.Dynamo (Chainsaw): One of Dynamo's transformations. Multiple hits are dished out when landed on the opponent getting gored into. Best used for building up combos and whatnot. Outside of combat Aureus can use C.Dynamo to dig for treasure.

G.Dynamo (Greatsword): One of Dynamo's transformations. This huge sword is a heavy hitter. Given its length and weight Aureus can tear through surrounding enemies with quick swings and break through her opponent's guard leaving them stunned for a second. Unfortunately most attacks with G.Dynamo come out slow despite packing a wallop and they can leave Aureus open. Outside of combat Aureus can break through cracked walls and floorings to discover new areas.

Crimson Shroud: Her red cape isn't just for show. The cape acts as a unique shield, used to hit back enemy projectiles. (Like Mario's Cape in Super Smash Bros) She can also catch bigger projectiles and throw them back like a slingshot.

☼-- ＭＯＶＥＳＥＴ

EX Mode gives Aureus the following:

-Safe normals   
-Longer reach for S.Dynamo's attacks   
-Increased damage for G.Dynamo's attacks   
-More hits dished out from C.Dynamo's attacks

Gameplay & Fighting Style:

Style: Vortex character, with an emphasis on Rekkas and Charge moves  
Similar To: Omega Red (Marvel vs. Capcom), Scorpion (Mortal Kombat X)   
Difficulty: Hard (Best suited for advanced players)

Aureus is an unpredictable character with a multitude of mixups at her disposal as she makes use of Dynamo's forms and her cape all of which come fast and vary in hit range from High, Mid to Low. She also has plenty of Rekka styled moves and follow-up attacks that can be effective should she get the upper hand. With Aureus keeping the opponent guessing is the key to winning.

Aureus's Special Gameplay Trait involves 'feeding' Dynamo. When she lands a hit the Dynamo gauge will fill up by various percentages. When the gauge reaches 100% Aureus can unleash a Colossal Art to decimate the opponent with. As strong as they are Colossal Arts should be used when necessary because they can be blocked or evaded and consume the gauge whole. They are not safe on block either. Aureus has to feed Dynamo again if she misses. Each art can be performed depending on the joystick/D-pad's input followed by the Special button.

Her Colossal Arts include:

Giga Crimson Saw: Aureus jumps into the air and lifts C. Dynamo up before the crimson blade becomes a bigger chainsaw. Lowering the huge weapon she comes down like a torpedo and gores deep into the opponent from eight directions. (Quartercircle Forward S)

真紅鬼神剣 Shinku Kishin Ken (Crimson Demon Sword): A technique Aureus learns from an ancient scroll found in the foreign land of Kagura Fuji. Aureus turns Dynamo into a long bladed katana then rushes towards the enemy unsheathing Dynamo slashing said enemy at high speeds (19 times) then slashes past the enemy. She sheathes Dynamo and recites the attack name before the enemy explodes. (Quartercircle Back S)

Devouring Scissor: Aureus makes Dynamo split apart until he resembles a giant scissor, revealing the "teeth" in the form of spiked beds. Aureus catches him/her with Dynamo who swallows and chomps the opponent 10 times before spitting him/her out and lets out a loud burp. (Forward Down Forward S)

Crimson Thorns: Aureus uppercuts the opponent and stabs the ground. Multiple extended blades from S.Dynamo cut through the airborne opponent filling the screen from up, right, down, left and and in the middle. Golden flames flow through the blades until they meet the immobilized opponent who gets burned. (Quartercircle Back, Quartercircle Forward S)

Normal Moves:

Standing LP: Swings Dynamo Diagonally. Hits low.

Crouching LP: Swings Dynamo forward. Works best against standing opponents.

Jumping LP: Same as Standing LP.

Standing MP: Swings her cape forward. Hits mid.

Crouching MP: Swings cape from an upright angle. Works best against airborne opponents.

Jumping MP: Swings cape vertically. It's reach is long enough to hit grounded opponents too.

Standing HP: Swings C.Dynamo upright. Hits high and grinds into the opponent for 3 hits.

Crouching HP: Flings C.Dynamo out, grinding into the opponent's ankles for 3 hits.

Jumping HP: Aureus swings G.Dynamo vertically, leaving a golden crescent in front of her. It's an ender for air combos that sends the opponent falling.

Standing LK: Aureus kicks at the opponent's shins. Hits low.

Crouching LK: Thrusts Dynamo and it bites opponent. Hits twice.

Jumping LK: Thrusts Dynamo in midair before he bites opponent. It's the same as Crouching LK.

Standing MK: Swings S.Dynamo from a diagonal angle. A long range poke.

Crouching MK: Stabs S.Dynamo into the ground before it's ends burrow out of the ground in front of her. This normal has another use; defending Aureus from projectile based special moves.

Jumping MK: Spins in midair with cape and C.Dynamo. Hits 6 times

Standing HK: Swings G.Dynamo vertically. Hits high and mid. Pressing Standing HK two more times leads to a 3 hit chain.

Standing HK (x2): Swings G.Dynamo downright. Hits low.

Standing HK (x3): Swings G.Dynamo above her head forming a crescent. Launches the opponent for an air combo.

Crouching HK: Does a crouching spin hitting with cape and G.Dynamo. Trips opponent.

Jumping HK: Swings S.Dynamo up, down, left and right. Hits four times and it can limit the space of grounded opponents.

Command Normals:

Chin Basher (Forward LP): Aureus steps forward and punches the opponent's chin. Causes him/her to stumble back a little, letting her get a free hit in.

I'll Grind You Into Paste! (Forward MP): Aureus steps forward and swings C.Dynamo diagonally twice, then forward.

Throws:

Dragon's Snatch: Aureus impales the opponent with S.Dynamo, swings it upwards and pulls it down with the reeled in opponent.

Slingshot: Aureus swings Crimson Shroud forward catching her opponent who gets thrown across the screen.

Taunts:

Taunt 1: Aureus points Dynamo at the opponent who comes alive and says "I'M GONNA EAT YOU ALIIIIVE!"

Taunt 2: Aureus shakes her tush to the right and says "Come and get it!"

Taunt 3: Aureus turns Dynamo into a back scratcher.

Specials & Supers:

Sword Punch: Aureus with Dynamo held out in front of her does a charge attack, ramming into the opponent. In addition, she bypasses the opponent giving her the opportunity to follow with a crossup. EX Sword Punch hits 3 times. Consumes 10% of meter. (Hold Back, then Forward LP/MP/HP)

Cleaver: Aureus leaps towards the opponent with G.Dynamo held behind her. Upon close range she swings him down like a hammer leaving gold flames in it's wake. EX Cleaver hits hits 4 times. Consumes 20% of meter. (Hold Back, then Forward LK/MK/HK)

Sunfall: Aureus launches the opponent with a claw swipe before ascending and does a downward thrust with G.Dynamo engulfed in flames. EX Sunfall hits twice for the claw and the thrust. consumes 20% of the super meter. (Forward, Down, Forward LP/MP/HP)

Growl: Aureus twirls Dynamo in one hand. If the opponent hits her in this state she will trip him/her with G.Dynamo swung across the legs for knockdown. (Quartercircle Back LP/MP/HP)

Mad Grinder: A follow up after Growl. Aureus plunges Chainsaw Dynamo into the downed opponent. EX Mad Grinder hits 6 times instead of 3. Consumes 60% of meter. (Quartercircle Back LP/MP/HP, AFTER Growl)

Long Shot: Aureus swings S.Dynamo forward before it extends to pierce her opponent. She says "Come to mama!" and pulls the body in. A direct reference to Scorpion's "Get over here!" line. Lacks an EX version but the follow up does not. (Charge Back, then Forward LK/MK/HK)

Double Whammy: A follow up attack after Long Shot. Aureus hits the pulled in opponent with G.Dynamo swung downward and hits again with G.Dynamo swung upwards sending him/her flying across the screen. EX Double Whammy hits three times for both swings. Consumes 60% of meter. (Back, LK/MK/HK AFTER Long Shot)

Toro! Toro!: Aureus wags Crimson Shroud in front of her while yelling "Toro! Toro!" If she gets hit in this state the opponent gets completely wrapped in the cape and Aureus follows up with repeated stabs. Does not have an EX version but repeated button presses will let her stab up to 6 times. (Down, Down, LP/MP/HP)

Ground Chomper: Aureus plunges Dynamo into the ground. He chomps out of the opponent's spot and bites from below. Has the same number of hits and meter consumption as regular Chomper. (Down, Down LK/MK/HK)

Bellowing Blade: Aureus bursts forward and does a 360 degree spin with G.Dynamo and follows with a vertical swing. EX Version hits 2 times for the first swing and 4 for the second swing. Consumes 40% of meter. (Forward, Down, Forward LK/MK/HK)

Red Lashes: Aureus hits the opponent with lightning fast whiplashes swinging S. Dynamo upright, downright, back and forward. A Rekka (Multi-hit) that can put pressure on opponents mid-combo. EX Red Gradation hits twice for each swing. Consumes 70% of the super meter. (Quartercircle Forward LP/MP/HP)

Shish Kebab: Aureus thrusts with regular Dynamo, then S.Dynamo, C.Dynamo and G.Dynamo. After four successive thrusts the opponent gets knocked back. EX Shish Kebab hits 4 times for each thrust. Consumes 80% of the super meter. (Quartercircle Forward LK/MK/HK)

LEVEL 1 SUPER: Crash Dance: Aureus assaults the opponent with three Bellowing Blades dishing out 9 hits and ends it with a spin attack engulfed in gold flames. (Quartercircle Forward Twice, LP/MP/HP)

LEVEL 2 SUPER: Dragonfly: Aureus hops forward and strikes the opponent with three crescent slashes. The third slash sends them airborne before she turns to Gallant Mode and follows up with a slam dunk. Aureus breathes fire on him/her before turning back to normal. (Forward, Down Forward Twice LP/MP/HP)

LEVEL 3 SUPER: Blazing Sword: Aureus assaults her foe with a series of powerful slashes. The first three hits being a diagonal slash, a horizontal slash, a vertical slash she follows up with high speed thrusts before launching the foe with an uppercut. Launched in the air with her opponent she jumps and lands a vertical slash with G.Dynamo aflame. (Quartercircle Back Twice LP/MP/HP)

INSTANT KILL: Final Burst: Aureus transforms Dynamo into Burst Mode where the blade grows large extending over her shoulder. Giving the opponent a smug look she rushes in and launches the foe airborne swinging B.Dynamo upwards. As the opponent ascends multiple explosions combust from the body and Aureus enters Gallant Mode giving chase to the flying opponent. Like a speeding bullet she flies and slashes past the opponent faster than the eye can follow six times and for the seventh strike she goes in for a nosedive impaling the body with Dynamo before pulling out and flies off leaving the opponent to explode. (Down, Down, Down, LP+MP+HP when opponent's HP is 50% or lower)

Color Palettes:

2B (Nier Automata)  
Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3)  
Kamina (Guren Lagann)  
Ivy Valentine (Soulcalibur)  
Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear)


	11. Bushido

Name: Keiko Takeuchi  
Birthdate: August 6th, 1609  
Age: 24  
Sex: Female  
Race: Hybrid (Half God, Half Youkai)  
Alignment: Good  
Strengths: Her technique is almost considered equal to Musashi's  
Weaknesses: Emotionally  
Hair Color: Black  
Eyes: Light Blue  
Body Type: Slender  
Elemental Type: Light  
Height: 5'3" (161cm)  
Weight: 119lbs (54kg)  
Organization: Six other warriors chosen by Amaterasu  
Spirit Animal: Eagle  
Chinese Zodiac: Not given  
Sexual Orientation: Unsure  
People label her: A worthy successor to Musashi himself  
Scars: One across her back received from a Youkai  
Markings: None  
Piercings: Diamond earrings  
Gifted: Her skills in acrobatics  
Weapons of choice: 天竜剣 Tenryūken (Heavenly Dragon Sword)  
Intellect: Can come up with resourceful tactics against the enemy or in hectic situations  
Personality Traits: Passive, Quiet and reserved, Calm, Well mannered  
Romantic Interests: Not given  
Relationship Status: Single  
Family: Tsukuyomi (Father), Shura (Mother), Miyamoto Musashi (Father Figure/Teacher), Hideo Takeuchi (Adoptive Father, deceased), Momiji Takeuchi (Adoptive mother deceased)  
Likes: Traveling, Brushing up on sword skills  
Dislikes: Sabato, Burdens  
Favorite Foods: Octopus Balls, Nikuman (Meat buns), Karrage, Boiled Octopus, Rice, Fried Fish

**History**

17th Century Japan, The Tokugawa Period

The moon god Tsukuyomi and a woman named Shura from the demonic Youkai race had bore a child after they confessed their love for one another. Tsukuyomi and Shura were happy with their newborn baby and the future they were bound to have together.

Unfortunately, that future would be cut short when they were ambushed by the youkai leader Sabato and his elite armies. Sabato berates Shura who wanted to avoid conflict for her betrayal and as such Sabato ordered his men to execute the couple and their child. Tsukuyomi in retaliation uses his power to make short of Sabato's men. Sabato infuriated with the loss of his men then threw himself into a fierce battle against Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi tells Shura to escape while he held off Sabato which she does and Sabato commands a handful of soldiers to give chase. The carriage made it through the depths of a nearby forest though just as Shura is about to lose Sabato's remaining soldiers she is taken by surprise when the carriage gets struck by a fireball from one of her pursuers. The carriage explodes, the flames charring its horses to a crisp and the impact of the explosion threw off Shura's child into the unknown. The now crying infant was sent rolling down a hill. Fortunately, the infant survived and was later found by a couple who heard the infant's cries from afar. With Shura and Tsukuyomi nowhere to be found the couple took it upon themselves to raise the infant as their own, and upon discovering it was a girl they gave her the name Keiko.

1617 A.D, Cursed Destiny

Over the years Keiko grew up living a peaceful life with the couple who took her in. They were a family of farmers known as the Takeuchis. At the age of ten, Keiko was an independent girl who was supportive of her family when it came to work on the farm. From time to time the family would get visitors, among those visitors was the vagabond Miyamoto Musashi who got along well with the Takeuchi family. While they prepared foods and rations for Miyamoto's travels Keiko would speak with him, asking why he carried a sword around. It led to him telling her stories of the many battles he won over the years. Keiko found herself fascinated by these stories and having witnessed him slay a bear that invaded the farm she idolized him. Musashi having gotten his supplies left the farm and that night Keiko went to bed looking forward to tomorrow. Keiko dreamed of becoming a master swordsman. One to someday surpass Miyamoto Musashi himself.

Later that night Keiko woke up to frantic screams of the villagers forcing her to get out of bed and finds the village under attack. Her parents were nowhere to be seen so she hurried to find them. Keiko became consumed with confusion, panic, and fear not knowing what was happening as she watched the villagers run. Flames began to engulf the village by enemy samurai, slaughtering the villagers in cold blood. Keiko managed to sneak past the men all the while searching for her parents. Assuming they were working late at the time she rushed to their farm which was also enveloped in flames. Upon entering the farm Keiko instantly laid eyes on the fresh corpses of other farmers who worked with her parents. Keiko also found her parents both of whom were alive but injured, groveling at the feet of a muscular man donning similar armor as those who killed the villagers. She heard them begging for mercy which fell on deaf ears.

"The child of the god and the traitor... It survived and after all these years we finally found it's hiding place. We know you're hiding it. Hand the child over and I will spare your petty lives!"

The man demanded. Keiko's parents fearing for their lives responded saying they did not know of the child he spoke of. Angered by this he killed Keiko's father firsthand. Quickly after that Keiko's mother had a brief flashback remembering the time where Keiko was found as a baby. After that, she told the man to wait but it was too late as the man impales her through the stomach. The man now fueled with rage left the barn and Keiko rushed out of her hiding spot. Keiko slowly moved towards her mother and father, tears running down her cheeks as she approached them and knelt down. Her mother was barely clinging to her life now and she would spend her final moments explaining everything to Keiko that she and her husband are not her real parents. She tells Keiko that she is a child of Tsukuyomi and one of the yokai. Keiko's mother then succumbs to her injuries and dies shortly after that. Keiko not wanting to die was forced to leave the fresh corpses of the adoptive parents behind. All the while getting through the ravaged village undetected she heard the man demand his armies to burn the village to the ground in hopes that they would find the child.

Keiko ran for her life through the woods until she blindly bumps into a stranger who turned out to be Musashi. The moment he noticed the look on Keiko's face he asked her what happened. Keiko tells him it is too late and everything else. With no one else to turn to Keiko begs Musashi to stay by his side and last but not least to teach her how to fight. Not willing to live her life as a burden to Musashi and the fact that Sabato wants her dead this was the only decision Keiko had to make. Musashi was not content with this at first but when Keiko promised to take care of herself and not depend on him entirely he changed his mind. He admired her determination and for that Musashi accepted Keiko as his apprentice in the art of swordsmanship.

As the years went by Keiko trained intensely with Musashi, traveled with him and witnessed his duels against other swordsmen. Sabato and his men were still looking for Keiko since they could not find her after destroying the entirety of her village. At the age of sixteen, she fully learned all the principles of Musashi's fighting style. And around that time she and Musashi were ambushed by bandits hired by Sabato to dispose of Keiko thus forcing her into combat for the first time. Keiko fully determined not to lose her life and let her years of training go to waste slashed through every incoming bandit. The bandit leader witnessed his men get cut down by the woman they made a mistake of underestimating cowered and tried to escape until Keiko caught up with him and with a single strike severed his head. What Musashi saw was his apprentice kill a man in cold blood. With this act, Keiko changed but for the better. After all, the loss of her parents and fellow villagers from those years ago forced Keiko to strengthen her emotions and not to live her life as a burden to Musashi. Having watched the bloody battles Musashi fought and won it was clear to Keiko that the life of a samurai can be cruel and short. To Musashi's understanding, Keiko matured greatly having learned so much from him.

1634 A.D, Parting Ways

At the age of 25 Keiko decides to part ways with Musashi who was now 50 years old. Keiko now traveled alone and continued to hone her skills. Keiko worked hard to perfect these skills in order to face the one who seeks her demise who is none other than the demon lord who took everything away from her. On the road she confronts a man dressed in elegant robes who tells her the time has come. Keiko questions his knowledge about her which he does not answer. The man tells her that Sabato and his Yokai armies are brewing within Japan and she cannot stop him alone. He gives Keiko a mysterious device before mentioning she is one of the seven who will carry out the deed to be done before departing. Keiko is then ambushed by Yokai demons after the man's departure. Beforehand the device awakens and transforms into a set of armor that Keiko dons. Keiko suddenly reacts to the armor which allowed the powers of her Youkai heritage to awaken. These powers allowed Keiko to hurl energy crescent blades from her sword that sliced her foes from a distance. Her footwork in the heat of battle was noticeably quicker and versatile than before evading, countering and parrying attacks from the enemy at the speed of light. Utilizing these gifts Keiko easily made short work of each and every pawn of Sabato that came towards her at all corners.

Shortly after disposing of the demons Keiko decides to embark on a journey... to find the six other chosen and to put an end to Sabato once and for all.

300 Years Later...

(Later half of the story skips to the present)

Keiko awakens from a cryogenic slumber and finds herself in modern-day Japan. While continuing her duty as a master swordsman she serves the community by working as an elementary school teacher.

**Personality**

A repressed and stoic woman who keeps her emotions in check to an extent. Keiko is afflicted with the notion of being cursed from birth due to the blood of the moon god and a demon flowing through her veins. Having lived a life of hardships, fighting to keep her life on track due to Sabato's men hunting her down at every corner and being determined not to become a burden to Musashi she easily grew into a mature and cold-blooded person fully aware of how cruel and short the path of a samurai can be and as such she never has time to grieve or mourn over the loss of others. She is single-minded in eliminating every trace of the Youkai and Sabato himself. Should she achieve that goal Keiko will finally be at peace to shed the tears she held back for many years.

**Powers & Abilities**

Master Swordsmanship: Obviously one of Keiko's feats in combat. Her most preferred style is Ono-ha Itto-ryu though like her teacher Keiko specializes in the sword style known as Ni-Ten Ichi Ryu which involves dual wielding. 天竜剣 Tenryūken (Heavenly Dragon Sword) is one of the sacred weapons used during the Yokai War that happened 400 years ago. No one knows of the first man to wield it however. When Keiko turned 25 it was given to her along with the Tenkan armor from the strange man she encountered. Holy water courses through the gleaming blade and as such it can make quick work out of all that is unholy and possibly Keiko herself due to her half-demon heritage.

Purification: Holy water courses through the blade of Keiko's katana the Tenryuken. If it were to cut through anything unholy like a Youkai demon, said demon would be killed in a matter of seconds. Though it does not work for certain Youkai specimen, most notably those of the upper classes.

Acrobatics: Keiko relies on her quick and flexible movements to get around during deadly Youkai encounters.

Lunar Manipulation: Inheriting this ability from Tsukuyomi, Keiko can control aspects of the moon. Able to envelope herself, and weaponry with lunar energy.

転換 Tenkan (Shift): The device that Keiko accepted from the stranger before her journey started. It is a device that transforms into samurai armor imbued with magical powers. When Keiko's battles get hectic she resorts to donning the armor. The Tenkan can utilize mental links with its host and as such, it can be controlled as if it were a puppet to fight alongside it's wearer should the wearer not don it in combat.

Enhanced Swordsmanship: As a hybrid, Keiko can demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of Bushido with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing her to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through solid material such as steel.

Multilingual Tongue: Keiko is fluent in Japanese and English. Since the majority of allies she meets aren't from Japan, speaking different languages (notably English) is crucial.

**Moveset:**

 

EX Mode gives Keiko the following:

-Damage done to Tenkan Hiryu is reduced   
-Tenkan Hiryu's gauge depletes minimally when used   
-Increased mobility

**Gameplay & Fighting Style:**

Style: Shotoclone, Puppet Character   
Similar To: Carl Clover (Blazblue), Jotaro Kujo (Capcom's JJBA fighting game)

Keiko is a shoto character with assets borrowed from Puppet fighters (Ala characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Persona 4 Arena) Unlike Adena (The main shoto) all of Keiko's normal moves are 3 hit strings, giving her high combo potential in addition to her special gameplay trait.

Keiko's Special Gameplay Trait lets her call upon Tenkan Hiryu to fight alongside her. Commands for Hiryu are assigned to the Special button and they all vary depending on the input. And because it can travel fullscreen this allows Keiko to strike foes from any distance. Unfortunately, Hiryu has a separate gauge that depletes when he either attacks or takes damage from the defending opponent. Should it reach 0% Hiryu will be inactive for a short period of time, and Keiko won't be able to use her Level 3 Super or Instant Kill where Hiryu is needed.

Quartercircle Forward S: Attacks opponent with a flying slash.

Forward, Forward S: Dashes towards opponent with a thrust and a diagonal slash.

Quartercircle Back S: Does a spin attack that lands 4 hits.

Quartercircle Forward (x2), S: Keiko dons Hiryu as battle armor. When armored Keiko gains a boost in defense. Keiko does not lose HP when attacked as Hiryu takes it instead and the two will be separated if his gauge runs out. This one is best used as a last resort.

**Normal Moves:**

Standing LP: Keiko unsheathes Tenryuken midway, only hitting the opponent with its pommel.

Standing LP (x2): Keiko unsheathes Tenryuken horizontally.

Standing LP (x3): Keiko steps forward and does a downward slash.

Crouching LP: Keiko does a quick crouching thrust.

Jumping LP: Keiko does a horizontal slash and a vertical slash in midair. Hits twice.

Standing MP: Keiko whips her jacket upwards. Hits 3 times.

Crouching MP: Keiko does a crouching horizontal slash.

Jumping MP: Keiko air dashes and twirls Tenryuken in front of her. Hits 4 times.

Standing HP: Keiko swings Tenryuken upwards.

Standing HP (x2): Follows up with another crescent slash.

Standing HP (x3): And a third crescent slash that launches her and the opponent for an air combo.

Crouching HP: Keiko swings Tenryuken (Enlarged mode) above her head. Also triggers an air combo.

Jumping HP: Keiko swings Tenryuken (Enlarged mode) downward.

Standing LK: Keiko pokes the opponent with Tenryuken in its scabbard.

Standing LK (x2): Keiko follows up with a straight kick...

Standing LK (x3): ...And then an ax kick.

Crouching LK: Keiko swings Tenryuken in its scabbard across the opponent's feet.

Jumping LK: Keiko does two leg sweeps in midair. Good for pressure game in the air.

Standing MK: Keiko does a sliding kick followed by a spinning slash with Tenryuken unsheathed. Hits twice.

Crouching MK: Keiko does two leg sweeps while crouching. Hits twice.

Jumping MK: Keiko swings a leg horizontally in midair.

Standing HK: Keiko kicks and thrusts Tenryuken (Enlarged mode) forward.

Crouching HK: Keiko does a sliding kick.

Jumping HK: Swings Tenryuken (Enlarged mode) upwards, forming a blue crescent in front of her. Can defend against projectiles.

**Command Normals:**

彎月降下 Wangetsu Kōka (Crescent Fall, Forward MP): Keiko performs a Guile-esque flash kick and drops with a vertical slash.

虎疾走 Tora Shissō (Tiger Sprint, Forward MK): Keiko slides towards the opponent with Tenryuken held out.

**Throws:**

天竜剣 柔破斬 Tenryuken Juhazan (Heavenly Dragon Sword Softness Ripping Slash): Keiko dashes towards the opponent with Tenryuken held out in front of her. After getting impaled she follows up with a powerful kick pushing the opponent off her blade.

紡糸月 Boshitsuki (Spinning Moon): Keiko grabs the opponent and spins forward before throwing his/her body and commanding Hiryu to horizontally cut it midair.

**Specials & Supers:**

大胆剣 Daitanken (Daring Sword): Keiko hurls a crescent blade from Tenryuken from a distance. EX version hits 3 times. Consumes 10% of meter.

烈風斬 Reppūzan (Strong Gale Slash): Keiko dashes past the foe with a fierce forward slash and passes through him/her again with another. EX version hits 4 times. Consumes 20% of meter.

猛虎咬傷 Mokokosho (Fierce Tiger Bite): Keiko front flips into the air before descending with a downward thrust. EX version hits 4 times. Consumes 20% of meter.

跳躍刃 Chōyakujin (Jumping Blade): Keiko activates her Tenkan who steps in front of her, surprising the foe who gets struck by a vertical slash. EX version hits 4 times. Consumes 20% of meter.

天牙連続剣 Tenga Renzokuken (Heavenly Fang Continuous Sword): A Rekka (Like Marth/Lucina's Dancing Blade or Fei Long's Rekkaken) where Keiko assaults the foe with two diagonal slashes a thrust and a vertical slash whilst leaving arcs of blue light in it's wake. EX version hits 6 times Consumes 40% of meter.

薔薇棘刺す Baratoge Sasu (Rose Thorn Sting): Keiko unsheathes Tenryuken faster than the eye can follow and a blue crescent blade is released. Depending on the button pressed the crescent will be thrown from a different angle. (LP hits down right MP hits horizontally and HP hits up right) LP version is best to hit crouching foes, the MP version is standard since it hits foes in a straightforward fashion and the HP version can punish airborne foes. EX version throws three crescents that fly from all three angles that hit 6 times. Consumes 40% of meter.

消失剣 Shōshitsuken (Vanishing Sword): Keiko steps into her Tenkan that disappears and allows her to attack from another spot where it reappears. Depending on the button pressed Keiko will reappear and attack the opponent from behind (LP), below (MP) and above (HP). LP version can be blocked. Must back-dash from the MP version. And the HP version can be blocked. EX version has Keiko attacking with all three versions, forcing the opponent to block, back-dash and block in one go (if they're fast enough). Consumes 20% of meter.

月閃光 Getsusenkō (Flash of the Moon): Keiko parries an enemy attack and blue light flashes from the blade of Tenryuken. The light's effect hinders the enemy with various status ailments such as Slow, Confuse and De-power. The ailments are temporary however and this does not have an EX version.

LEVEL 1 SUPER: 全力刃 Zenryokuha (Full Power Blade): Keiko raises Tenryuken above her head before it forms into a blade of blue Reiki (Fighting Spirit) that extends. She swings it down upon the opponent cleaving him/her in half dishing out 10 hits.

LEVEL 2 SUPER: 激烈鬼神剣 Gekiretsu Kishinken (Furious Demon Sword): A multi-hit combo where Keiko performs a series of rising slashes which dish out 12 hits before following up with launching her opponent and herself into the air with another rising slash. She ends the combo by impaling the falling opponent and does a backflip.

LEVEL 3 SUPER 相乗剣 Sojoken (Synergistic Sword): Keiko and her Tenkan assault the enemy with a combination attack. Keiko steps in front of Tenkan to slash the opponent, Tenkan follows suit to do the same thing, as a pattern 18 times before they both perform a flying slash that dishes out additional hits being 36.

INSTANT KILL: 千剣の偉業 Senken no Igyō (Feat of a Thousand Swords): Keiko says "This blade shall give you a taste of heaven... before you are sent to hell!" Keiko activates her Tenkan armor also wielding a katana that rushes to the other side of the opponent. Keiko and the Tenkan armor begin slashing away at the opponent at high speeds while a counter onscreen goes from 1 to 998 and recites "Blade art..." After the 998th hit Keiko and the armor both kick the opponent airborne before she yells "...Senken no Igyo!" and they air dash cutting through the opponent forming a giant X which dishes out the 1000th hit.

**Color Palettes:**

Mitsurugi (Soulcalibur)   
Genji Shimada (Overwatch)   
Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha)   
Kurama (YuYu Hakusho)   
Crono (Chrono Trigger)   
Vicious (Cowboy Bebop)   
EVA Unit 00 (Evangelion)   
Yoshimitsu (His Tekken 3 appearance, since he looks different in every game)


	12. Goddess of Bondage

Name: Diamond Evans   
Birthdate: May 17th 2881   
Age: 24   
Sex: Female   
Race: Human (Formerly), Goddess   
Alignment: Neutral   
Strengths: "Find out~"   
Weaknesses: "Find out~"   
Hair Color: Blonde   
Skin Color: Peach   
Eyes: Cyan Blue   
Body Type: Slim   
Elemental Type: None   
Height: 183cm (6')   
Weight: -Hits with large paddle-   
Organization: None   
Spirit Animal: Cat   
Chinese Zodiac: Rooster   
People label her: Very Obsessive   
Scars: ???   
Markings: ???   
Piercings: ???   
Weapons of choice: Whips, Paddles, Riding Crops   
Intellect: ???   
Personality Traits: Sultry, Playful, Nonchalant, Confident   
Romantic Interests: Someone who LOVES bondage as much as she does   
Relationship Status: Single   
Family: Evans Family, Parents (Deceased), 1 brother, 1 sisters   
Likes: Subs with backbone, Being in control   
Dislikes: Vanilla Stuff, Easy Subs, Easy games of tag   
Favorite Foods: Salad, Pork Chops, Carrots, Fried Rice   
  
 **❥-- Ｈｉｓｔｏｒｙ**

Diamond is a member of the rich Evans household. From a young age, the subtle need for control lingered within Diamond’s mind. As a growing child, these feelings confused her and it wasn't until her teen years that Diamond had discovered what these mysterious urges needed to be fulfilled were. She wanted control alright. Control over those she’d break. She craved the power to bend them to her will, make them completely dependent upon her command. She’s strong, domineering, and harsh when she needs to be.  
  
Things went downhill for Diamond at age 21... because her parents were killed in a plane crash. At this time her older brother Charlie and younger sister Annie had left to pursue their goals in life, and many servants departed the Evans household after her parents' funeral service. Ever since then... Diamond despite having the Evans mansion all to herself was all alone in the world. Not a single man or woman came willing to be employed as a maid or butler. Charlie and Annie did pay her visits from time to time but that's not saying much.   
  
But at age 24 her life changed... A mysterious figure dressed in black robes paid the Evans Mansion a visit and offered Diamond to make her dreams of never-ending bondage debauchery come true in the form of a glowing orb. "Take this orb..." Says the hooded stranger. Diamond never dabbled in anything related to magic or the supernatural, but having kept an open mind she carried on and upon doing so Diamond becomes imbued with the orb's power. After becoming imbued she discovered her newfound abilities, all of which involved summoning restraints in every shape and form out of thin air. Diamond became the newborn Goddess of Punishment. Diamond's urge for control skyrocketed and further embraced the new life of basking in the screams of the punished, and lusty moans of the pleasured.   
  
With her parents deceased, her siblings gone to pursue their goals in life and having no butlers and maids to employ Diamond sets out to repopulate the Evans Mansion with servants from worlds far and wide.  
 **  
❥-- Ｐｅｒｓｏｎａｌｉｔｙ**  
  
At first glance, one could assume Diamond is a sadist who enjoys torturing people or another run of the mill dominatrix. Unfortunately, that in itself is proven wrong as she tends to be calm and composed, flavored with a playful streak and a broad sense of humor. Diamond's bright, bouncy and upbeat mannerisms is a stark contrast to the grisly nature of her powers and abilities. In addition Diamond is very chatty, often exchanging banter with friend or foe regardless of the situation. And in battle, she gets a thrill from taunting foes with clever back talk, threats relating to her torture devices, subtle innuendos, and the occasional 4th wall breaking. As stated in her traits Diamond can be very obsessive. Other than her obsession with bondage related things it can extend to individuals that grab her attention and she will stop at nothing to make said individual hers. Hell, she isn't afraid to make advances either whether her fixation is oblivious to them or not. Diamond is also classy. Her outfit may look slutty to some, but she definitely doesn't act the part.   
  
 **❥-- Ｐｏｗｅｒｓ ＆ Ａｂｉｌｉｔｉｅｓ**  
  
Bondage Arts: Diamond can call upon the art of putting foes in various restraints ranging from ropes, gags, cuffs, and tape out of thin air to magical chains that can only be broken by her command.   
  
Predator Instinct: Diamond has good instincts with tracking down her prey. As such she happens to excel in capturing whatever prey she sees fit, whether it's setting up traps, finding good hiding spots to take her prey by surprise and sabotage.   
  
Brains over Brawn: Diamond is well versed in executing elaborate plans to capture or overwhelm her next target. And she loves getting creative with said plans of course from the classic tree spring noose to luring musclebound amazons into a web of sticky tape.   
  
Super Agility: Having a lithe physique in addition to being a goddess Diamond is a not so surprisingly agile fighter. For the sake of keeping up with speedy foes Diamond can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort.   
  
Torture Devices: Diamond can summon torture devices out of thin air. Due to the fatal nature of said devices, Diamond will only use these against foes in life or death duels instead of potential prey to capture and bring home with her. These torture devices range from body stretching racks, iron maidens, nooses with steel rope, and pendulum blades.   
  
Electrokinesis: While Lightning is not her primary element some of Diamond's attacks involve shocking enemies with cattle prods, electric wires and electric chairs summoned out of thin air.   
  
Dimensional Travel: In addition, Diamond has a spacecraft named Multitude that can access different worlds and regions of time and space. With this, she can capture fine beauties from modern times, medieval fantasy worlds, futuristic timelines beyond hers and many planets within the cosmos.   
  
Fourth Wall Awareness: An unnatural side effect as a result of Diamond attaining godhood. Now she is aware of herself and her setting being fictional. Pointing out unsubtle facts about this tends to catch her foes off guard.   
  
Her: -Looks at the reader- "Hey! Yes, you! Don't turn that page, we're just getting to the good part!"   
  
Opponent: -Looks at her confused- "Uh... what the hell are you talking about? We're not in a comic book!"   
  
 **❥-- Ａｐｐｅａｒａｎｃｅ ＆ Ａｒｓｅｎａｌ**  
  
Diamond has a curvy body with creamy peach skin, cyan blue eyes and long blonde hair that goes down past her waist line. As one could expect given the nature of this character, Diamond wears obvious dominatrix attire; sporting a black leather corset with red linings, while doing little to hide her cleavage and most of her lower torso. She also wears a thin thong, long gloves and boots of the same color and material, a black peaked cap and a black choker with spikes around the neck. The only form of makeup she wears is pink lipstick.  
  
Whip: Self Explanatory. In combat it's good for long range.   
  
Riding Crop: Self Explanatory. In combat it's fairly weak but makes up for that with how fast it can be swung.   
  
Bear Traps: Self explanatory. Primarily effective against grounded foes.   
  
Cattle Prod: A stick-like device used to shock victims. Primarily effective in close range and Diamond can charge it up to the designated percentage out of 100 for greater damage.   
  
Paddle: Self explanatory as a torture tool. In combat it's a heavy hitting powerhouse, capable of knocking opponents back and breaking through defenses lest the opponent blocks too much. Due to the paddle's size and weight though, some attacks with it will leave Diamond open.   
  
Cat o Ninetails: A variant of the Whip as it has nine thick thongs of leather attached to a handle. Diamond can extend the thongs to catch faraway or airborne opponents. Individually they can be swung in a different direction.   
  
Wires: Black wires Diamond can wrap her opponent in. With the snap of a finger the opponent will be electrocuted from head to toe.   
  
Iron Maiden: A torture device, consisting of an iron cabinet, with a hinged front, sufficiently tall to enclose a human being. It usually has a small closable opening so that the torturer can interrogate the victim and torture or kill a person by piercing the body with sharp objects (such as knives, spikes or nails), while he or she is forced to remain standing.   
  
The Rack: A torture device that consists of an rectangular, usually wooden frame, raised from the ground, with a roller at one end or both ends, having at one end a fixed bar to which the legs were fastened, and at the other a movable bar to which the hands were tied. The victim's feet were fastened to one roller, and the wrists chained to the other. The torturer turned a handle causing the ropes to pull the victim's arms. Eventually, the victim's bones were dislocated with a loud crack, caused by snapping cartilage, ligaments or bones. If the torturer kept turning the handles the limbs would eventually be torn off.   
  
Judas Cradle: A tall stool shaped device with a metal or wooden pyramid on top. The victim would be stripped, bound with ropes, and suspended above the device. They would then be lowered, usually very slowly, on to the device, making the pyramid enter the vagina, anus or scrotum. The amount of pain the device inflicted could be changed in several ways. The victim could be rocked, they could be dropped repeatedly onto the device, one leg could be lifted, olive oil could be spread on the pyramid, or brass weights could be hung from the victim's legs. Sometimes to prolong torture the victim would be suspended above the device over night, and torture would continue the next morning. The device was rarely, if ever, cleaned. If victims did not die from the device, they almost always died from infection. Torture with the Judas Cradle could last several hours to several days. Apart from the agonising pain one suffered, the humiliation was the primary attraction for this method of torture. Whenever the victim fainted from the pain, the torturer would lift the victim until the tortured person was "awake" again to commence with the process.   
  
Pillory: The pillory was a device made of a wooden or metal framework erected on a post, with holes for securing the head and hands, formerly used for punishment by public humiliation and often further physical abuse, sometimes lethal. Like the lesser punishment called the stocks, the pillory consisted of hinged wooden boards that formed holes. In the pillory the head and hands were inserted in these holes. In stocks the feet were inserted. In some variations both hands and feet were inserted. The boards were then locked together to secure the captive. Different pillories could accommodate one, two, three or more people.   
  
Gibbet: A human shaped cage was known as a gibbet. It could be used as a form of torture, exposing victims to the elements, animals, and hunger and thirst. It could also be used as a method of close confinement and public humiliation. Finally it could be used as a post mortem punishment, supplementary to execution, generally as a deterrent to others. In England gibbeting was common law punishment, which a judge could impose in addition to execution.   
  
Guilotine: An apparatus designed for efficiently carrying out executions by beheading. The device consists of a tall, upright frame in which a weighted and angled blade is raised to the top and suspended. The condemned person is secured with stocks at the bottom of the frame, positioning the neck directly below the blade. The blade is then released, to fall swiftly and forcefully decapitate the victim with a single pass so that the head falls into a basket below.   
  
Heretic's Fork: The heretic's fork is a torture device, consisting of a length of metal with two opposed bi-pronged "forks" as well as an attached belt or strap. The device was placed between the breast bone and throat just under the chin and secured with a leather strap around the neck, while the victim was hung from the ceiling or otherwise suspended in a way so that they could not lie down. A person wearing it couldn't fall asleep. The moment their head dropped with fatigue, the prongs pierced their throat or chest, causing great pain. This very simple instrument created long periods of sleep deprivation. People were awake for days, which made confessions more likely.   
  
Wooden Horse: A sharply angled device with the sharp point of the angle pointing upward, mounted on a saw-horse like support. The victim is made to straddle the triangular "horse" and place their full body weight on their genitals, which rested on the point of the angle. Weights or additional restraints were often added to keep the victim from falling off.   
  
 **❥-- Ｍｏｖｅｌｉｓｔ**

 **EX Mode gives Diamond the following:  
  
** -Enhanced speed, making her twice as agile   
-Can summon two torture devices at once   
-Some normals are safe on block   
-Bodacious Bludgeon causes knockback  **  
  
 **Gameplay and Fighting Style:**  
  
** Style: Rushdown, Zoning, Space Control  
Similar To: Rachel Alucard (Blazblue), Valentine (Skullgirls)   
  
Diamond is an aggressive character who excels in Rushdown and Space Control. Able to dominate opponents up close with multi-hit chains similar to Valentine's, and using her projectile based specials to control the space around them from a distance that can cover various portions of the screen. (The direction of Buzz Buzz! varies depending on the button pressed to either hit crouching, standing or airborne opponents) This versatile playstyle isn't without its flaws though. Diamond may be twice as dangerous up close, but the majority of her normal moves are not safe on block, meaning if they are blocked or whiffed (If the attack misses as far as fighting game lingo goes) the opponent can punish her for it and from a distance she can be overturned by characters that can deflect projectiles (like Urien's Aegis Reflector), and characters that can teleport or dash in midair.  
  
Diamond can summon the aforementioned torture devices, giving her a wide array of interesting combo set-ups. While they are not limited to a gauge, Diamond can only use one torture device at a time. A different torture device will be activated depending on the different input ending with the Special button.   
  
Quartercircle Forward S: Summons an opened Iron Maiden. When it closes the opponent inside Diamond can get free hits in until it breaks or if the opponent button mashes enough to escape. The iron maiden can be summoned anywhere on the playing field and it's effective for Normals and Specials that cause knockback to combo into it.   
  
Down S: Summons a Bear Trap that clamps onto the opponent's feet three times.   
  
Quartercircle Back S: Summons a Pendulum that swings towards the opponent which hits twice as it swings from left to right. Causes knockback.   
  
Forward, Forward S: Diamond summons a circle of 6 needles that gouge into the opponent. After this the Poison status ailment will be in effect, draining HP for 10 seconds.   
  
Normal Moves:   
  
Standing LP: Diamond pokes with a riding crop. A 3 hit chain if Standing LP is pressed two more times.   
  
Standing LP (x2): Diamond swings the riding crop upwards.   
  
Standing LP (x3): Diamond swings the riding crop down.   
  
Crouching LP: Diamond swings riding crop at the opponent's feet.   
  
Jumping LP: Same as Double Swat (Forward LP). Also hits twice.   
  
Standing MP: Diamond swings her whip forward. Another 3 hit chain if Standing MP is pressed two more times.  
  
Standing MP (x2): Diamond follows up with a gut punch.   
  
Standing MP (x3): Diamond turns the end of her cattle prod into a buzzsaw and thrusts the opponent with it. Hits 3 times.   
  
Crouching MP: Diamond swings her whip at the opponent's feet.   
  
Crouching MP (x2): If pressed again Diamond pulls the whip back, bringing the opponent towards her.   
  
Jumping MP: Diamond swings the whip from a diagonal angle.   
  
Standing HP: Diamond swings a large paddle upwards. Causes knockback and will bounce opponents off the screen to extend a combo.   
  
Crouching HP: Diamond swings the paddle down.   
  
Jumping HP: Diamond comes down holding an Iron Maiden to smash her opponent from above.   
  
Standing LK: Diamond does a quick stomp on the opponent's foot.   
  
Crouching LK: Diamond swings a medieval ball and chain at the opponent's feet.   
  
Jumping LK: Diamond swings her right leg in a downward crescent arc.   
  
Jumping LK (x2): If pressed again Diamond air dashes and does a horizontal kick.   
  
Standing MK: Diamond swings a cat o ninetails in front of her. Hits 9 times.   
  
Crouching MK: Diamond swings the cat o ninetails while crouching and follows up with a crouching spin kick.   
  
Jumping MK: Diamond does a vertical spin attack with her whip. Hits up to 5 times.   
  
Standing HK: Diamond thrusts a cattle prod at the opponent and does a forward thrust with the other.   
  
Crouching HK: Diamond summons a Judas Cradle that rises in front of her. Launches the opponent to trigger an air combo.   
  
Jumping HK: Diamond does a downward thrust with a large Heretic's Fork. When the hit is landed Diamond will bounce off the opponent like a pogo stick. Diamond can bounce to the opponent's other side giving her crossup potential.   
  
Command Normals:   
  
Double Swat (Forward LP): Diamond swings the riding crop back then slaps with her free hand. Hits twice and it can put pressure on the opponent after following Standing LP.   
  
Bodacious Bludgeon (Forward LK): Diamond rams her butt against the opponent.   
  
Throws:   
  
Leather Lariat: Diamond swings a Cat o Ninetails forward extending all nine thongs to catch the opponent before she spins around and throws him/her across the screen. Can be used to extend combos as well.   
  
Give You The Boot: Diamond traps the opponent's head and wrists in a medieval pillory before kicking him/her in the rear 4 times from behind. The fourth hit causes knockback.   
  
Specials and Supers:   
  
Shock Volley: Diamond puts two charged cattle prods together and fires a sphere of electricity at the opponent. A projectile that can be done while grounded or in midair. EX Shock Volley hits 3 times. Consumes 10% of meter.   
  
Buzz Buzz!: Diamond summons a buzzsaw that grinds into the opponent 3 times, for applied pressure game. LP version is summoned below opponent. MP version is summoned in front of her. HP version is summoned in the air to catch airborne opponents. EX version becomes a larger buzzsaw that hits 6 times. Consumes 40% of meter.   
  
Heretic's Spear: Diamond twirls a double bladed spear shaped like a heretic's fork above her head then follows up with a 360 degree spin. EX version hits 4 times. Consumes 20% of meter. Suitable to end combos with.   
  
Swirly: Diamond spins towards the opponent with a leather whip. EX Swirly hits 4 times and it can eliminate projectiles should Diamond try to get close to an enemy playing keep away. Consumes 20% of meter.   
  
Off The Chain: Diamond catches the opponent with a golden chain swung forward. The caught opponent gets pulled in and Diamond follows up with a suplex. EX version does a suplex, a lateral drop then a spinning piledriver. Consumes 60% of meter.   
  
Blue Tide: Diamond stabs two cattle prods into the ground and sends blue electrical currents to the opponent who gets shocked up to 3 times. EX version sends larger currents that shock up to 6 times. Consumes 40% of meter. Note both versions will launch the shocked opponent, giving Diamond the opportunity to get a free combo in. While Shock Volley is her standard projectile, Blue Tide is best suited as a projectile that hits low (or crouching opponents) while the EX version is a screen filler.   
  
LEVEL 1 SUPER: Vicious Grind: Diamond summons 8 needles that converge upon the opponent for 8 hits and follows up with a large buzzsaw thrown to dish out 10 more hits.   
  
LEVEL 2 SUPER: Relentless Dominance: A multi-hit combo that leaves afterimages in her wake. Diamond wails away at the opponent with Standing LP three times, Standing MP twice, Standing HP, Standing MK and enhanced Heretic's Spear. Dishes out 20 hits and causes knockback.   
  
LEVEL 3 SUPER: Brazen Bull Bombardment: Diamond traps the opponent in a summoned brazen bull with a small tub of fire underneath it. She leaps back and fires three projectiles via Shock Volley to strike the bull. After this it explodes, launching the burned opponent airborne. This Super can only be done up close. Does not work from a distance.   
  
INSTANT KILL: Chamber of Pain: Diamond grabs the opponent and everything fades to black. We see Diamond and the opponent restrained in a dark room full of torture devices. She catwalks to the restrained opponent and large double doors close behind them. (I know. This one was inspired by Relius Clover from Blazblue's Astral Heat. Not ripping him off, I'm just sticking to the kinky aesthetic centered around this character)  
  
Victory Quotes: (After winning a match)  
  
"Beg for mercy... Beg that I won't break off your limbs on the rack fufufu~"  
  
"Fried in a brazen bull? Or your legs crushed in a knee splitter? Pick your poison."  
  
"The harder it is to claim something, the more desirable it becomes."   
  
"That was dreadfully dull. Good thing I'm not the competitive sort, otherwise I'd be disgusted!" (Win with full health)  
  
"Damn you're annoying! Off to the guillotine with you!" (Win with low HP)  
  
"I'm gonna need cuffs for those thunder thighs! BIG cuffs!" (Vs. Chun-Li)  
  
"Hey, teach me more of your wicked kung fu moves! In the meantime, you and I have a date... in the dungeon~" (Vs. Adena)  
  
"Hmmm... Shibari looks good on buxom ninja whores like you!" -Laughs- (Vs. Mai Shiranui)  
  
"Nice gimp suit Miss Valentine? Where's your ballgag? Oh! I have it right here!" (Vs. Ivy Valentine)  
  
"Arr' sexy blonde pirate booty has been plundered! Now ye be trussed up by yers truly!" (Vs. Bonne Jenet or Ruby Heart)  
  
"Saying you succubi are hot barely scratches the surface. Now open wide! I've got a big rubber ball with your name on it~" (Vs. Morrigan)  
  
"Sorry to wreck your bar; I ended up trashing it just to get my hands on you. The cocktail you fixed me was fucking delicious though!" (Vs. Tifa Lockhart)  
  
"Hehehehe, looks like I caught the spider in her own web." (Vs. Juri Han)  
  
"It wasn't smart to come after me as your next bounty. I guess you could say the hunter becomes the hunted!" (Vs. Samus)  
  
"You mad cause I won? Mad cause I'm filling that evil king's shoes to take you hostage? Well, EXCUUUUUSE me, princess!" (Vs. Zelda)  
  
-Looks at the player- "Don't tell that fat fuck his princess is in another castle... MY castle!" (Vs. Peach)


End file.
